Breaking Storm
by xXxRavenXDameonxXx
Summary: Stormfur finds himself slowly falling in love with Squirrelpaw as their journey to and from the sun-drown place goes on, but there are more than just Clan boundaries trying to keep them apart... Stormfur/Squirrelpaw
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Pst! Hey! Stormfur! Wake up you lazy lump of fur!"

One dark amber eyes opened as Squirrelpaw raised her paw to prod the RiverClan warrior in the ribs again. Squirrelpaw's eyes rolled towards StarClan as she jumped to her paws. "Finally!"

Stormfur rolled his own eyes as he rolled onto his back to stretch. "The sun isn't even up yet."

"So?" The ThunderClan apprentice's tail-tip was twitching impatiently, her paws working restlessly at the grass beneath her. "Brambleclaw would be cranky if I woke him, and Tawnypelt would sooner rip my pelt off than sacrifice sleep for an early morning hunt."

"You're not wrong," Stormfur chuckled, standing and shaking the grass and dirt from his dark gray pelt. Squirrelpaw's tail curled as he sighed in defeat. "Alright, let's go."

"Yes!" The apprentice bounced away instantly, leaving Stormfur to follow more slowly, glancing back to make sure Feathertail was sleeping soundly before exiting their small hiding spot. Squirrelpaw was waiting for him, her eyes glowing in the pre-dawn light.

"Whoever catches the most wins!"

Stormfur nodded. "Alright, you're on."

Immediately, they split up, and Stormfur felt his spirits lifting as he scanned the field for prey. It wasn't the first time since they had started this journey that the dark ginger she-cat had woken him before the others for an early morning hunt, though the first incident had been purely coincidental. Now it seemed almost routine—though the RiverClan warrior would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

 _This journey has brought us all closer together…_ His thoughts trailed off as he caught sight of a plump mouse, sinking into a hunting crouch and approaching it slowly. Once he was close enough, he pounced, ending the creature's life with a solid blow to the neck. _As has the knowledge of our Clans' impending doom…_

The dark gray warrior shook his head, clearing it so he could focus on the task at paw. Soon, he had a small of fresh-kill that consisted of three mice and sparrow. As the sun broke over the horizon, he brought his catch back to the nests his companions had made, waving his tail at Squirrelpaw in greeting as he realized she was already back.

"Ha!" The ThunderClan apprentice teased, flicking her tail towards her own catch. "I caught more than you!"

Stormfur purred in amusement as he added his own catch to hers. "I guess you win again…" The dark gray warrior was impressed. Squirrelpaw had managed to bring back two mice, a vole, a thrush, and one of the biggest rabbits he had ever seen. There was no denying that the ThunderClan apprentice was a great hunter.

"Want to share?" He flicked his ears towards the rabbit, purring again as Squirrelpaw rolled her eyes.

"Are you _kidding_?" Her whiskers twitched mischievously. "After we got up early to go hunting for everyone? I'm not about to let those lazy piles of fur eat the best catch." The ginger apprentice invited him over with a wave of her tail, pulling the rabbit into a patch of early dawn sunlight. Stormfur joined her without a moment of hesitation, feeling his fur warming when their pelts brushed. Squirrelpaw didn't shy away, flicking the RiverClan warrior's shoulder with her tail-tip as she took the first bite. Stormfur started working on his share of the rabbit, enjoying the companionable silence that filled the space between them.

"I suppose we'll reach the mountains soon…" Squirrelpaw finally mumbled, swallowing a small bite as she did so. The dark ginger she-cat never could stay quiet for long.

Stormfur nodded, chewing thoughtfully for a moment. "Probably by sunhigh," he meowed, glancing at the sky.

"I'm worried about Tawnypelt…" The apprentice admitted quietly. "The burdock root helped, but… Even from here, the mountains look treacherous."

Stormfur rested his tail across her flank in a small sign of reassurance, though he felt the same unease churning in his stomach. The mountains that had once been only a smudge in the distance now loomed before them, the rising sun highlighting the jagged peaks.

"We've made it this far," Stormfur murmured, standing and giving the apprentice a nudge. "We can make it to the end." _We have to…_

Squirrelpaw nodded, then jumped to her paws, shaking her pelt as if to read it of water—and her glum thoughts. "We should wake the others. We definitely won't make it there by sunhigh if we don't leave until sunhigh."

Stormfur gave a small nod of agreement, following the ginger she-cat to where their friends still slept.

"Feathertail," Stormfur whispered softly, prodding his sister with his forepaw. "Come on, it's time to get up." As she stirred in her nest beside Crowpaw, Stormfur remembered their apprentice days—when he would wake her in much the same way every morning before training.

"I'm awake," she finally yawned, standing and stretching. She touched Stormfur's nose with her own before turning to wake Crowpaw, and Stormfur joined Brambleclaw as he moved to the fresh-kill pile.

"Been hunting?" The tabby warrior glanced curiously at Stormfur, who nodded. "Great job," he meowed warmly. Stormfur shook his head sheepishly.

"Squirrelpaw did most of it. She's a brilliant hunter."

Brambleclaw's eyes flashed as Stormfur's gaze wandered to the ThunderClan apprentice, but he didn't say anything and Stormfur mentally berated himself. _Mouse-brain! Of course Brambleclaw has his eye on Squirrelpaw—any tom in ThunderClan that wouldn't want her for a mate be minnow-brained…!_

"I didn't realize how close to the mountains we've gotten," Feathertail's gentle voice broke the tense silence between the toms, and Stormfur sighed.

"If we get moving soon, we can easily make it there by sunhigh," he mewed.

Brambleclaw nodded. "Let's all eat quickly so that we can get moving."

All of the journeying cats nodded, and the four that hadn't eaten yet all tucked into their breakfasts. Stormfur waited quietly, sitting a few tail-lengths away and gazing up at the mountains. The dark gray warrior was surprised when Squirrelpaw joined him.

"Are you ready?"

Stormfur sighed. "As ready as I can be, I suppose… Warrior training never prepared me for this."

"Cheer up," Squirrelpaw turned her bright green eyes towards him. "When you say stuff like that even I feel glum."

Stormfur felt his dark mood dissolve instantly, as if it were a cloud of fog and Squirrelpaw's shining eyes the sun. "Sorry," he stood, realizing the others were almost finished eating. "I'll try to be more optimistic."

The dark ginger she-cat nodded curtly, though her eyes were bright. "Good."

Brambleclaw moved to stand between them, his eyes fixed on the mountains. "I knew they would be big," he exhaled in awe. "But I never could have imagined this…"

Crowpaw joined them, his gray-black fur ruffled. "Are we going to stand here and gawk all day or are we going to do this?"

Brambleclaw sighed. "Right," he glanced back to make sure Tawnypelt and Feathertail had joined them, then flicked his tail towards the sheer cliffs before them. "Let's get going."

* * *

The six cats traveled briskly through the last stretch of moorland, Brambleclaw in the lead and Stormfur taking up the rear. Crowpaw and Feathertail traveled side by side, and Squirrelpaw flanked Tawnypelt, keeping a discreet eye on the ShadowClan warrior's wound. Midnight's herbs and the burdock from the forest had cured the infection, but every cat could tell the proud warrior was still in a lot of pain.

As they drew closer and closer to the mountains, Stormfur began to notice the incline of the hill growing ever steeper, and the already sparse moorland grass was giving way to pebbly gray stone. Brambleclaw raised his tail for them to stop just as the sin reached its peak, the mountains now only a mere tail-length away.

"I think we should stop here for a moment," the tabby warrior announced, turning to face his companions. Immediately, Crowpaw's hackles raised.

"And waste even more time?" He spat, his tail lashing.

"And hunt," Brambleclaw ground out, obviously trying to be patient with the prickly WindClan apprentice.

"It won't do any good to start trying to climb these on an empty stomach," Stormfur added. "We'll all need every bit of our strength."

Feathertail nodded. "He's right, Crowpaw. Come on, you can hunt with me."

Stormfur felt his fur beginning to bristle, but his sister and the WindClan apprentice were gone before he could voice his objection. With a defeated sigh, he turned to Squirrelpaw, but Brambleclaw had already approached the dark ginger she-cat, the two ThunderClan cats leaving shortly after they spoke. The dark gray warrior felt his heart drop. _I'm better off hunting alone anyways…_

As he began to stalk away, he remembered his conversation with Squirrelpaw earlier that day, instantly forcing the bitter thoughts from his mind. _You know better than any cat that no good comes from taking a mate from another Clan… She would be much better off with Brambleclaw… My only concern right now is saving my Clan. No—saving all of the Clans…_ Steeling his resolve, the RiverClan warrior turned his focus back to his hunt. _First, I'll catch something for Tawnypelt…_

It wasn't long before all of the journeying cats returned to their meeting place. Stormfur had returned first, bringing extra fresh-kill for Tawnypelt, who had taken advantage of the time to rest her shoulder. To Stormfur's surprise, as soon as they returned, Squirrelpaw left Brambleclaw's side to join him, a vole in her jaws. "You don't mind if I join you, do you?"

Stormfur felt his pelt warm, and he shook his head. "Not at all." He hadn't even started his own meal yet (a couple of plump mice) and waited for Squirrelpaw to settle beside him to start eating. Brambleclaw sat with his sister, who had long since devoured the rabbit Stormfur had brought back for her, and Feathertail and Crowpaw were eating quietly only a tail-length away from the ShadowClan warrior.

"So how was the hunting?" Squirrelpaw inquired, pausing to glance at the Riverclan warrior.

"Not bad," Stormfur purred. "I doubt there's going to be this much prey in the mountains though."

The ginger apprentice mumbled an agreement as they both continued eating. She finished first, stretching and rolling onto her back, her pelt now brushing his as she stared at the sky while he finished eating. "I never noticed how much more blue the sky seemed out here…" She murmured softly, and for a moment, Stormfur wondered if he was even meant to hear. But then she sought out his gaze. "Does it seem that way to you?"

The dark gray warrior blinked, surprised by the question, and before he could think of a way to answer, the ThunderClan apprentice had sprung to her paws. "Never mind, I'm sure I'm just being mouse-brained." She flicked his ear with her tail-tip. "Better hurry, only you and Brambleclaw are still eating."

With that, she padded away to join Feathertail, leaving Stormfur to gaze thoughtfully after her. _Is the sky really more blue out here, or does it just seem better because we're here together…?_ The dark gray warrior forcefully shook his head, then polished off the last of his mice, flattening his ears as he tried to rein in his thoughts. _No, Stormfur. She already has Brambleclaw. You are only friends._

As he thought about the tabby warrior, he noticed that Brambleclaw had also just finished, and he joined the ThunderClan warrior at the edge of the mountains. "I guess it's time." He meowed, turning his amber gaze up to the broken gray peaks.

Brambleclaw nodded. "It is."

Slowly, their companions joined them, lined up shoulder to shoulder against the challenge before them. _As soon as we get through these mountains, we can save our Clans._ Stormfur squared his shoulders, lifting his chin and taking a step forward. "Let's go."

* * *

Hey! So I've got a loooot of Warriors fics going right now, and to be honest… I just couldn't get this thought out of my mind. So here it is… Depending on how much the readers like this, this story may get priority over the others, and it may not, but either way, I'm really in love with the Storm X Squirrel pairing, and I've been longing to write this for a while so… here it is xD I hope you all enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come on, it's not that hard if you jump!"

Squirrelpaw gazed up at Stormfur, who was perched above them on a large boulder. Feathertail sat back on her haunches, her tail-tip twitched as she gauged the distance for a moment before leaping, her front paws barely reaching the top and her hind paws scrabbling for purchase. Stormfur lunged forward, digging his teeth into her scruff and hoisting her over the edge. Crowpaw went next, his long legs making the task look easy. Even Tawnypelt had little trouble, though it took both Stormfur and Crowpaw to pull her over the lip.

"You go ahead," Brambleclaw flicked his tail at her, and Squirrelpaw squared her shoulders towards the jump in front of her. _Alright, it's just a really big, really lumpy tree,_ she told herself silently. _Jump as high as you can, and it will be easy._ She crouched down, before leaning back on her hind legs and springing up with all her might. Stormfur was there to greet her when she landed, offering his broad shoulder to steady her as she cleared the jump.

"I guess I'm not called 'Squirrelpaw' for no reason," she joked, feeling proud of her jump—which she believed to be even more impressive than Crowpaw's.

Stormfur rolled his eyes, but his whiskers were twitching in amusement. "You're going to be called 'Flatpaw' if you don't move before Brambleclaw jumps," he teased, giving her a nudge to push her out of the bigger tabby's way as he jumped.

"Alright," Brambleclaw looked around, and Squirrelpaw did the same, surveying the unfamiliar surroundings. "We'll need a place to rest soon, the sun is setting fast now that leaf-fall has set in."

"Maybe over there?" Feathertail flicked her tail towards a small opening between two towering mountains, which seemed to open on the other side. "I bet it opens into a valley where we can find some shelter."

"Good idea," the ThunderClan warrior nodded.

"Let's get on with it then," Tawnypelt rumbled. "The sooner we settle down the better. Who knows what else is out here."

Squirrelpaw felt the fur on her spine prickle at the ShadowClan warrior's words, but she shook it off, instead bounding ahead of the others. "Well what are we waiting for then?"

"Squirrelpaw!" Brambleclaw called after her, his tail lashing in agitation, but the ginger apprentice didn't turn back, moving determinedly towards the gap Feathertail had indicated.

She could hear Stormfur meow something behind her, before the distinctive rhythm of the RiverClan tom's pawsteps reached her ears. Then the dark gray warrior was beside her, Feathertail on his heels and Crowpaw beside the pretty tabby she-cat. Brambleclaw followed more slowly, his tail still flicking even as Tawnypelt rolled his eyes and called him "overbearing."

 _She has no idea…_

As soon as they made it through the narrow passage, Squirrelpaw felt a rush of relief. Feathertail had been right. A small pass opened before them, with sparse, withered clumps of grass and even a small stream. There was a rocky overhang that looked perfect for sheltering, and even the faintest hint of prey-scent.

"This is perfect!" She exclaimed, whirling to face the others.

Tawnypelt dipped her head towards the overhang. "I'll be there if any of you need me," she rasped, before padding slowly away.

"I'll go make sure she's comfortable," Feathertail mewed, watching the stubborn ShadowClan she-cat fondly. "Chances are likely she won't even bother to make a nest."

"You're not wrong," Squirrelpaw purred, watching the gray tabby depart before turning to Stormfur, surprised to see the tom had already approached her.

"Fancy a hunt?" He offered, flicking his tail towards the stretch of land before them.

"Absolutely," Squirrelpaw felt her paws tingle as the idea of sharing another hunt with Stormfur. "I'm starving."

She saw Brambleclaw narrow his eyes at the RiverClan warrior, though Stormfur seemed hardly to notice, and Squirrelpaw resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Toms… Besides, Stormfur is from RiverClan, it's not like there's a chance of that happening anyways…_

She forced the thoughts from her mind as they split up to hunt, not even feeling bad that Crowpaw and Brambleclaw were left to hunt alone. _Crowpaw probably needs to spend some time away from Feathertail anyway…_ The ThunderClan apprentice couldn't help but to worry about the relationship growing between the two chosen cats. _Stormfur and Feathertail know better than any cat that forbidden relationships never work out…_

"Squirrelpaw, look!" Stormfur's soft hiss pulled her from her thoughts, and Squirrelpaw turned her attention to the bush the warrior was indicating, opening her mouth and catching the same scent he had. _Mouse!_ Crouching low, Squirrelpaw began to move forward slowly, placing each paw carefully in front of the other. _Now!_ The apprentice sprang suddenly, landing in the bush and dispatching the prey quickly. She scrambled backwards out of the plant, turning to show Stormfur her catch.

"Great catch!" The dark gray warrior meowed appreciatively. "Hopefully we'll find more."

"The smell is faint, but I'm certain there one or two more mice around here." Squirrelpaw set the piece of fresh-kill down, and flicked her tail in the direction she felt was most opposite of Brambleclaw. "Let's check this way."

Stormfur nodded, his amber eyes warm. "Alright."

When it was almost too dark to see, Squirrelpaw and Stormfur returned, though their hunt had yielded only two more mice after Squirrelpaw's first. For some reason, Squirrelpaw felt more at home when she hunted with the dark gray warrior, even in a place as foreign as the mountains. _You're being ridiculous again…_ The dark ginger she-cat sighed even as she settled down to eat beside Tawnypelt. _There's nothing between you._ Brambleclaw was on his sister's other side, Crowpaw and Feathertail beside him, and Stormfur between Squirrelpaw and Feathertail so that the group of traveling cats made a small circle.

They ate in silence, and as they finished, Brambleclaw cleared his throat, drawing their attention to him. "We need to make a plan for travelling through the mountains," he announced. "Now that we've seen what they're like, it won't do any good to just keep stumbling ahead blindly."

"What else _can_ we do?" Crowpaw snorted, turning his head away. "It's not like there's a straight path laid out before us."

Squirrelpaw felt the fur on her shoulders bristle. "Who asked you?" She spat, her ears flattening. "Brambleclaw's just trying to save time."

The WindClan apprentice jumped to his paws, his tail lashing. "And I'm saying there's no point in trying to make a plan for a situation we have no control over!"

"Enough!" Tawnypelt snapped, glaring daggers at the two apprentices. "Arguing isn't going to help anything."

Squirrelpaw curled her lips at the gray-black tom, but forced her hackles to lie flat. As she settled, she felt Stormfur's tail-tip just barely brush her flank, and she let out a deep breath. _Tawnypelt's right… If we start fighting now, we'll never make it back to the forest in time._

"I don't think we should stop often," Stormfur calm voice broke the tense silence, and all eyes turned to him. "It's like Tawnypelt said, we don't know what's out there, and if we take to long we're more vulnerable to predators."

"So travel straight through the day?" Feathertail seemed doubtful, and her soft blue eyes wandered uneasily to Tawnypelt's shoulder.

"Slowly, of course," the RiverClan warrior amended. "But the biggest thing is to not stop moving. No cat knows how long these mountains may stretch on, and taking too long here may mean the difference between saving the forest and being too late."

Brambleclaw nodded gravely. "Stormfur's right."

"If that's the case," Squirrelpaw chimed in, "we should rest as much as possible tonight." All of her companions nodded in agreement, and Squirrelpaw felt her pelt warm at their acceptance. Her father had been so cross with her before she and Bramblelcaw had left, every sign of kindness from her new friends made her happier than she could remember being for a moon. Her campanions didn't move much, Squirrelpaw noticed, and she couldn't help but to feel content that she would be able to share the warmth of Stormfur's thick pelt. The RiverClan warrior didn't move away when she curled against him, and the apprentice let out and appreciative purr, before slowly drifting into sleep.

* * *

""There's _more_?!" Squirrelpaw's bewildered yowl echoed across the stark mountains, and Crowpaw hissed his own frustration, his claws tearing at the cold stone beneath them.

"StarClan no…" Feathertail's eyes grew wide with dismay as she joined the apprentices, who had found viewpoint on the other side of the mountain they were climbing.

"There's no way forward from here," Crowpaw muttered bitterly, squirming awkwardly backwards until he reached their companions again. Squirrelpaw did the same, and Feathertail followed slowly.

"What was all the yowling about?" Brambleclaw's amber eyes were concerned, though Squirrelpaw found herself looking just past her Clanmate to Stormfur, who was sitting with Tawnypelt.

"These mountains go on forever!" Crowpaw growled. "We couldn't see anything from the ledge except more _mountains_."

Feathertail was running her tail soothingly down the WindClan apprentice's side, though it seemed to do little to help. "I'm sure we'll find the end eventually…" she murmured softly. Squirrelpaw felt her spirits drop at the doubtful tone in Feathertail's voice.

 _We've been lost here for days,_ she thought dismally. _Even I can't feel optimistic right now…_

"We'll just have to keep moving forward." Stormfur meowed strongly, his gaze meeting each of theirs in turn. "We won't save our Clans by sitting around and complaining about our journey."

"You're right," Brambleclaw dipped his head, and turned his back towards the setting sun. "Let's keep moving. The sun has only just started going down, we've got plenty of light left."

Squirrelpaw tried to cheer up as they continued trudging along the winding, stony paths, but her pads were sore and her hopes were plummeting by the second. _StarClan help us… We won't be any help to our Clans at all if we die out here…_

"Fox-dung!" Brambleclaw's sudden hiss jolted the ginger she-cat from her thoughts. _Not another dead end…!_ She peered around the broad shouldered tabby only to see something worse—a gaping chasm between them and what appeared to be another grassy valley between two mountains. A narrow ledge jutted out into the empty space before them, falling away abruptly into darkness.

Crowpaw shouldered his way forward impatiently. "What now?" He snarled, only to roll his eyes. "Really? It's not that far." Without waiting for another cat to voice their opinion, the gray-black apprentice bunched his muscles and leaped, easily clearing the gap. "See?"

Squirrelpaw felt terror freeze her paws, even as Feathertail cleared the gap. "You go after Tawnypelt," Brambleclaw's voice seemed distant, though she nodded vaguely in response. Her heart nearly stopped when the ShadowClan warrior nearly missed the ledge, CRowpaw and Feathertail both having to heave her to safety. _StarClan help me!_ She tried her hardest not to show how scared she was, though as she moved past Stormfur, the RiverClan warrior gave her a reassuring nod. Taking a deep breath, Squirrelpaw crouched at the edge, bunching all of her muscles beneath her before jumping with all of her might, praying to StarClan for wings as the chasm beneath her seemed to pull her down. She landed with all for paws on the ground, the impact knocking the breath out of her. Feathertail greeted her warmly, congratulating her on her great jump.

 _Now just Stormfur and Brambleclaw…_ Squirrelpaw felt her heart lurch as Stormfur stepped back to allow Brambleclaw to go first. Once the tabby ThunderClan warrior cleared the gap Stormfur seemed much more exposed. A sudden shadow fell over him, and Squirrelpaw caught sight of the biggest bird she had ever seen. "Stormfur, look out!" She yowled desperately. She saw his amber eyes flicker upwards towards the bird, and then he was soaring through the air, and Brambleclaw was pushing her to shelter.

"An eagle," Crowpaw gasped as he and Feathertail joined the ThunderClan cats. "But that one was much bigger than any I've seen on the moors."

"You don't say?" Tawnypelt's fur was ruffled, and her eyes wide.

"Where's Stormfur?" Feathertail wailed, only for her brother to head-butt her gently as he joined them.

"Right here, don't worry."

Instantly, Squirrelpaw felt a rush of relief wash over her. "We're all okay then," she exhaled quietly. "Thank StarClan."

Brambleclaw took a deep breath, before shaking his head. "We should rest after that." He meowed. "There's prey scent, so hunt if you wish, but do so _carefully_."

Crowpaw rolled his eyes. "Are you coming, Feathertail?" With a small nod from the gray tabby, the two cats were gone, leaving Stormfur to glare after them, his pelt ruffled and his claws unsheathed.

Before Brambleclaw could say anything, Squirrelpaw nudged Stormfur's shoulder with her nose. "Come on, let's go hunt. It'll help clear your mind."

"I suppose…" The gray warrior mumbled, standing and following the bright ThunderClan apprentice out into the valley.

"To be honest, I'm not very hungry," Stormfur sighed as they padded along the small stream that bubbled through the pass. "My paws are still shaking from making that jump. You made it look so easy."

Squirrelpaw let out a purr of amusement. "I was terrified," she admitted brightly. "I just didn't want to seem that way in front of you." His amber eyes flickered to her, and she hurriedly added, "And Brambleclaw, of course." _Stupid furball!_

"I see," Stormfur rumbled thoughtfully, his gaze once again falling to his paws. "He's a great warrior."

"Sure he's a great warrior," Squirrelpaw rolled her eyes. "Firestar trained him. He just needs to realize that being a 'warrior' doesn't mean he gets to boss me around all the time."

She heard Stormfur purr in amusement at her haughty tone, and she felt her own mood improve. "He does seem to watch you rather carefully," he agreed.  
"Watch me carefully? It's like thinks that if even a hair on my pelt gets out of place Firestar is going to hunt him down and flay him! I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt it." Stormfur's tone was suddenly more serious, and Squirrelpaw turned a questioning gaze to the RiverClan warrior.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked quietly, pricking her ears.

His amber gaze burned into hers for a moment, and Squirrelpaw felt a tingling sensation from the tips of her ears to the pads of her paws, until he sighed, looking away. "Just that you've been as much of an asset on this journey as any warrior could have been—if not more."

Squirrelpaw felt her heart glowing at the praise, though the tingling subsided as the tom walked further and further away from her. _That means a lot to me, Stormfur,_ she thought quietly, watching as he began to head back towards their resting place. _Especially coming from the other cat that wasn't even chosen for this journey. I know there's a reason we're here—whether StarClan planned it or not…_

* * *

And there's chapter 2! I know I should be updating other stories, but… as I said before, this idea has been on my mind for a while. It's about time I let it out. Let me know what you think, if you would like, and constructive criticism is always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Fox-dung," Stormfur hissed softly, shaking the rain from his pelt and watching as a large hawk carried away the rabbit he had been stalking.

"Bad luck," Feathertail offered gently, giving her brother's shoulder a lick. "Let's catch up with the others—I'm sure there will be time to hunt later."

The dark gray tom nodded, slowly following his sister. It had been raining for two days, and was only just beginning to let up. Stormfur and Feathertail weren't nearly as bothered by the rain as the rest of their companions—in fact, Stormfur welcomed the feeling of water streaming down his pelt. He missed the river now more than ever; he longed to feel the familiar tug of the current against his paws.

 _I'm beginning to miss it so much I'm imagining the sound…_ The RiverClan warrior shook his head, finally catching up to his friends. Feathertail was already padding alongside Crowpaw again, Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt murmuring quietly together as the ThunderClan warrior led the way. Noticing Squirrelpaw trailing the rear, Stormfur moved to walk beside her. She look miserable with her fur soaked through, her shoulders hunched against the downpour; her eyes however, were bright when she turned to greet the dark gray tom.

"Something on your mind?" She meowed, tilting her head.

"I just… I felt like I could hear the river for a moment. I think all this rain is getting to my head."

Squirrelpaw purred sympathetically, flicking her tail against his flank. "Don't worry, you'll be able to swim in the river again before you know it." Her whiskers twitched playfully. "And at least you can kind of enjoy the rain—Crowpaw looks like a drowned rat!"

Stormfur couldn't help but to agree—with his thin, wind-blown pelt, the gray-black apprentice looked smaller than some of the rabbits Stormfur had seen him catch. He was going to make a witty comment about it, when the ThunderClan's apprentice's ear pricked.

"Is that thunder?" She glanced around, coming to a halt.

"Thunder?" Stormfur echoed, pricking his own ears. The rain had all but stopped, making it easier to hear. "No…" he mumbled. "That's…" Suddenly, his amber eyes shot wide. "A river," he gasped. "Brambleclaw!"

The dark brown tabby turned, bewildered, as Stormfur bounded to his side. "A river?"

"Yes," the RiverClan warrior flicked his tail. "It's in flood because of all the rain—I can hear it."

"I can, too." Feathertail affirmed, joining her brother. "I just can't tell where it is…"

"What does that mean?" Tawnypelt growled, shouldering her way forward. She favored her injured shoulder heavily—the mountains had not been kind to the ShadowClan warrior's wound, and the rain wasn't helping.

"It means we need to be careful." Stormfur meowed.

Squirrelpaw tilted her head. "We passed that waterfall, remember? Maybe it's the river that feeds into that."

"We just need to keep our eyes open," Feathertail sighed, her blue eyes filled with concern.

"For what?" Crowpaw muttered, his own blue eyes showing only annoyance.

The dull roar had only become louder, and with wide amber eyes, Stormfur turned to see a wall of muddy water racing towards them. "That," he rasped. Then, coming to his senses, "Run!" He immediately lunged towards Squirrelpaw, trusting Crowpaw to protect his sister as he tried to push the smaller ginger she-cat out of the way. Too late, he realized, as the water overtook first Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt, and then crashed into him like a blow from the monsters on the Thunderpath. _StarClan help us!_

* * *

 _"The silver cat… The silver cat has come… We're saved…"_

 _…Silver cat…? What…_

Stormfur blinked groggily, his head pounding as a dull gray light reached his eyes. "What…" He forced himself into a sitting position, realizing as he did so that he was in water. "The waterfall…?" Sure enough, in front of him crashed the great waterfall that had seen the day before. _The flood!_ As the thought struck the RiverClan warrior, he jumped to his paws. "Feathertail?" He called hoarsely. "Squirrelpaw? Feathertail, where are you?"

"Here…" A series of coughing followed his sister's soft voice, and Stormfur splashed across the pool to where the silver tabby was pulling herself to her paws.

"Thank StarClan you're okay…" He exhaled, pushing his nose into her soaked pelt.

"What happened…?"

The dark gray warrior turned, sighing in relief as he saw Squirrelpaw stumbling towards them. "We were pushed into the waterfall, I think." He explained, touching his nose to the tip of Squirrelpaw's ear. "Have you seen any of the others? We need to find them…"

"Tawnypelt's here," Crowpaw's voice was muffled by Tawnypelt's dappled scruff as the WindClan apprentice hauled her from the water. "She's breathing," he meowed, setting her down on the shore. "But her shoulder's been busted again, it looks like it was bleeding."

"That just leaves Brambleclaw…" Feathertail peered around the shore, searching for the ThunderClan warrior.

"There!" Squirrelpaw exclaimed, flicking her ears towards the broad shouldered tabby as he slowly moved to join them.

"Is everyone here?"

Stormfur nodded. "Yes, but Tawnypelt's injury has reopened. We need to find a place to rest, and we need to do it now." He scanned their surroundings, looking for anything that could serve as shelter. Another stream flowed from the pool into the valley, rocks and a few scraggly trees decorating the otherwise bleak land. As he turned his attention to the edge of the pool again, a flicker of movement caught his eye. Instantly, he froze. "Did you see that?"

Another movement followed the first, and Stormfur felt Squirrelpaw go completely still beside him. "What was that?" She hissed, her hackles beginning to raise.

"Stay still…" Brambleclaw growled, his amber eyes trained on the rocks in front of them.

Stormfur's eyes widened as a shape peeled itself off of the rock—then another. Then he realized what they were. "Cats…" He exhaled. "From another clan…?"

The stone-colored cats approached slowly—a whole patrol of them—their eyes gleaming in the gray light. "Is this the one?" The on at the front meowed gruffly, his voice sounding foreign to Stormfur's ears. They spoke the same language, but it was different somehow; softer.

"We should take him to Stoneteller." Another mumbled, his tail flicking.

Stormfur felt a flare of alarm as he realized they were all staring at _him_ —it was as if his companions didn't even exist to them.

"You're not taking any of us anywhere," Brambleclaw stepped forward, trying to look stronger than Stormfur knew he felt. "We're just traveling, passing through. If you wish us to leave your territory, we'll do so now."

The cat in the front tilted his head, and Crowpaw growled. "But if you'd rather fight, we can do that, too."

A rumble of amusement came from the strange cat, who shook his head. "No, we do not wish to fight you. Traveling these mountains is battle enough for any cat."

"Do you have herbs we could use, then?" Squirrelpaw piped up, ignoring Brambleclaw's frustrated hiss and limping forward. "Our friend is badly injured."

One of the other cats, a lithe brown she-cat, noticed Tawnypelt then, her eyes widening. "We can't just leave them here," she whispered to the lead cat, who nodded gravely.

"Yes," he meowed. "We can help you. Follow me."

With that, he turned, beginning to pad away. Stormfur glanced uncertainly at his companions. "Do we trust them?" He murmured.

Brambleclaw sighed. "We don't really have a choice now." He cast a pointed look at Squirrelpaw, who ignored him and helped Tawnypelt to her paws. "Besides, Tawnypelt can't travel very far like this."

"I'm fine," the proud warrior growled, and Stormfur felt a strong flash of admiration for her. "Let's just see where they take us."

Crowpaw silently offered his shoulder to the tortoiseshell she-cat, and Feathertail took her other side, helping her make her way forward on only 3 paws. Squirrelpaw limped along slowly behind Brambleclaw, and Stormfur caught up to her, giving her a gentle nudge. "Are you alright?" He meowed softly. He knew the ginger apprentice wouldn't appreciate him treating her like she couldn't take care of herself, but her limp was heavy, and he was concerned for her.

To his relief, she didn't swipe at him, only sighed. "I'm just tired," she mumbled. The RiverClan warrior nodded sympathetically, flicking his tail-tip across her shoulder.

"With any luck these cats will be kind to us, and we'll be able to rest and get fresh-kill." Her only response was another tired nod, and Stormfur let his flank brush hers as they followed the strange cat, trying to share what was left of his strength with her.

They didn't go far, Stormfur realized, climbing a narrow ledge that led seemingly _into_ the waterfall. Brambleclaw hesitated as the first cat disappeared behind it, and Stormfur felt his own resolve waver.

"Do not fear," the she-cat spoke up. "This is the Path of Rushing Water. It is safe."

The Clan cats exchanged skeptical glances, but Feathertail finally shook her head. "We haven't got a choice, have we?"

"No," Crowpaw answered, "so let's get this over with." With that, he squared his shoulders and led the way in. Stormfur was surprised to find that the path didn't lead into the waterfall at all, but _behind_ it, where it opened into a large cave.

"Wow…" Squirrelpaw exhaled, her green eyes wide. "What is this place?"

"This is the Cave of Rushing Water," the cat that had led them here meowed. "Excuse my manners… I am Crag where Eagles Nest." He raised one paw in a strange, though friendly manner. What is your name?"

Stormfur felt his pelt crawling as the cat's amber eyes fell only on him, but he didn't want to risk being rude to the cats that saved them. "I am Stormfur," he answered. "From RiverClan. And this is Feathertail, my sister."

"And I'm Squirrelpaw." The ginger apprentice added. "And this is Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, and Crowpaw."

Crag waved his tail dismissively, his eyes never leaving Stormfur. "We will show you a place where you may rest, and fresh-kill will be brought to you."

"What about herbs for Tawnypelt?" Feathertail mewed, glancing at the injured warrior.

Crag dipped his head. "Stoneteller will bring those to you." He flicked his ears for them to follow, and began leading them towards the edge of the cave. There were shallow dips in the ground, Stormfur noticed, and it was beside one of these dips that Crag stopped. "We will bring you bedding as well."

With that, the strange cat left them, and Stormfur let out a deep breath of relief. "It seems that they're friendly." He meowed.

Brambleclaw nodded, looking around. "This must be their camp," he added. "I caught some milk-scent, so there must be queens and kits here somewhere."

"It's very kind of them to help us," Feathertail was licking her rapidly drying pelt, trying to keep it neat. "I only hope they can help Tawnypelt's shoulder…"

As they murmured amongst themselves, cats were slowly noticing them and gaining interest, creeping closer to try to get a better look at them. Stormfur recognized Crag as he approached again, the same she-cat beside him, and another unfamiliar cat trailing behind. Each of them held prey, and with mild shock, Stormfur realized that one of them carried a large falcon that was bigger than Squirrelpaw.

"Here," Crag dropped the big rabbit he was carrying. "Eat, while I speak with Stoneteller."

The she-cat dropped her prey as well, as did the third, though as Crag retreated again, the other two stayed. "I am Brook Where Small Fish Swim," the she-cat introduced herself, raising her paw as Crag had done. "And this is Gray Sky Before Dawn."

The gray tabby tom raised his paw only slightly, and Stormfur thought of his gesture as more of a casual greeting. "We are prey-hunters," he explained. Then looking curiously at each of the Clan cats in turn, "and what are your roles?"

"Our roles?"

The two cats exchanged a startled look. "Do you not come from a Tribe?" The she-cat, Brook, inquired, her eyes wide.

"We come from Clans," Squirrelpaw answered, her eyes glowing faintly with curiosity. "I'm from ThunderClan, and so is Brambleclaw. He's a warrior, and I'm in training to become a warrior."

"A 'warrior'?" Gray echoed, tilting his head. "What does a warrior do?"

"We hunt and defend our Clans from intruders," Feathertail provided helpfully. "Stormfur and I are warriors of RiverClan. Tawnypelt is a warrior of ShadowClan, and Crowpaw is training to become a warrior of WindClan."

Brook's eyes were bigger than Squirrelpaw's as she gazed at the Clan cats. "You mean warriors hunt prey _and_ protect your hunters?"

Brambleclaw opened his mouth to explain but a new voice cut him off.

"Welcome, travelers, to the Cave of Rushing Water." A brown tabby stepped forward, and Stormfur noticed that not only was his pelt not smeared with mud like most of the other cats he had seen, but his muzzle was touched with silver. "I am the Teller of Pointed Stones, Stoneteller."

"Are you the leader of this Clan?" Stormfur asked curiously, feeling his pelt prickle as Stoneteller's eyes seemed only to be watching him.

"I am the Tribe's healer and leader, yes." The older tom rumbled, dipping his head. "Mist that Shimmers in Sunlight—one of our best prey-hunters—is fetching herbs for your friend's shoulder. For now, please, relax and enjoy the fresh-kill generously given to us from the mountains, and tell me what it is that brings you here."

Brambleclaw exchanged a long glance with Stormfur, and the dark gray warrior gave him the tiniest dip of his head, approving that the ThunderClan warrior tell their tale. He was heartened by Brambleclaw's decision to silently consult him, and trusted the tabby tom to tell only what needed to be told, and to do so well.

"A long way from here," he began, "there's a forest…"

As Brambleclaw finished the story of their journey, Stormfur realized that almost the whole Tribe had gathered to listen, their eyes wide with wonder. He also noticed, though, how jumpy they seemed; almost fearful. Stoneteller nodded gravely and murmured words of understanding, and a she-cat by the name of Mist applied herbs to Tawnypelt's shoulder. The ShadowClan warrior was asleep now, oblivious to the curious Tribe that surrounded them.

"Well," Stoneteller began as Brambleclaw finished. "Your StarClan seem a lot like our Tribe of Endless Hunting. I understand well how prophecies may be given with vague directions, as well as the sense of relief when they come true." Stormfur blinked as the Tribe leader's gaze seem to naturally fall to him, his amber eyes glowing. "You may stay as long as you like," he continued. "Prey-hunters go out every day, and it is not yet the time of frozen water, so there should be plenty to eat."

"Thank-you," Brambleclaw bowed his head. "But if it's alright, perhaps we could hunt for ourselves? You seem to have enough mouths to feed as is, and we are all capable."

Stoneteller looked mildly surprised, but nodded. "Of course. You may join our prey-hunters tomorrow, so that you do not get lost. Now, get some rest. From the sounds of your journey, you need it." With a flick of his tail, the healer turned and padded away, the rest of the Tribe dispersing as he did so, as if on a silent command.

Stormfur sighed in relief as they left, realizing only after they were gone that almost all of their eyes had been on him. Brook, he noticed, lingered slightly, until Stormfur turned to Squirrelpaw, giving her a playful nudge.

"Scoot over, would you? I don't have room to breathe over here."

The dark ginger apprentice purred in amusement, though her voice was thick with fatigue. Stormfur couldn't help the rush of affection that crashed over him—the seemingly pressing need to run his tongue of her ears and press his flanks against hers, to keep her warm while she slept in this cold, unfamiliar place. _She's from ThunderClan!_ A voice in his head yowled desperately, even as she curled up beside him, their pelts brushing. _This isn't right!_ He sighed softly as he laid his own head down, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as she seemed to fall immediately asleep. _Why do I feel this way about you…?_ He let his eyes slip shut as his thoughts began to wander. _Why do I feel like if I don't spend every day with you, my fur is going to fall out…? Squirrelpaw…_ He fell asleep with his mind on her, and subsequently dreamed of her bright eyes and shining pelt—the way she laughed about them always being awake before their companions and the way that he hoped beyond hope that she might feel the same about him.

* * *

Chapter 3! Stormfur is starting to realize his feelings… Chances are he'll talk to her about it soon. I haven't decided if I want him to confess to her before Feathertail dies, or after… Because I don't want it to seem like he's just trying to fill the void left by this devastating loss… Any advice, or opinions on that matter? I'd love to hear what you guys think! And I know this isn't _exactly_ how the meeting with the Tribe went down, but I'm trying to edit things a little to make room for Brook to be jealous of Squirrelpaw etc, etc. Thank-you so much for reading!

And to Twelve-Days-of-Misfortune: I'm glad you like it! I haven't seen a lot of fanfiction for the pairing, and that's part of why I wanted to write this so badly. Plus I always felt bad when Stormfur would start to think about it in Moonrise, and then hurriedly remind himself that "Brambleclaw would make her a much better mate."

Thanks again for reading! See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Squirrelpaw woke groggily, a dull roar in her head. As she sat up, a shiver passing through her pelt, she realized that it wasn't just in her head—it was the _waterfall_. Suddenly, the previous day's events came rushing back to her—crashing down the waterfall as the flood overtook them, meeting the strange Tribe cats, listening to Brambleclaw retell their story… She glanced around, realizing that the cave was active. There was a cat on either side of the entrance, and a small patrol leaving. She also realized that though she had seen younger cats the night before, none of them were out and about—no kits playing, no apprentices training…

"Good morning, Squirrelpaw."

The ginger she-cat started at the sound of Stormfur's voice, then she turned to cuff him playfully over the ear. "You nearly scared me out of my fur!" She protested, her green eyes shining. Stormfur only purred in amusement, standing and stretching.

"Well," he glanced around. "Brambleclaw told Stoneteller we would hunt for ourselves, and he agreed… Want to go hunting?"

Squirrelpaw nodded, feeling her paws tingle as their eyes met. "Sure. He said we could go out with his prey-hunters, any ideas who those might be?"

"Mist," Stormfur remembered as he saw the light gray tabby padding across the cave. "Stoneteller said she was a prey-hunter last night."

Squirrelpaw jumped to her paws. "Great!" She bounded away as Stormfur stood slowly, stretching. "Hey, Mist!" The lithe she-cat turned her head, curiosity in her eyes as she saw the dark ginger apprentice bounding towards her. Stormfur followed more slowly, and Squirrelpaw noticed—not for the first time—that the Tribe cat's eyes all seemed drawn to his every move.

"Yes?" She inquired, glancing first at Stormfur, then as Squirrelpaw.

"You're a prey-hunter, right?" Squirrelpaw began, then continued without waiting for an answer, "Stoneteller said we could hunt with the prey-hunters, and Stormfur and I are dying to go hunting."

"Oh," Mist's surprised mew turned into a pleasant purr. "Of course. Gray and I were just about to leave, if you would like to join us? We can show you our ways of hunting, if you're interesting."

Squirrelpaw felt a blaze of curiosity, nodding eagerly at the older she-cat. Stormfur dipped his own head, rumbling with amusement, "We would love to."

"Great," Mist meowed. "Wait here while I fetch some cave-guards." With that, the gray-and-white tabby padded away. She met Gray first, whom she exchanged words with before continuing towards one of the dips around the edge of the cave.

"Greetings," the gray tom meowed warmly as he approached. "It's always nice to see cats eager to hunt."

Stormfur dipped his head. "Mist mentioned getting cave-guards," he ventured. "Do they hunt as well?"

Gray shook his head. "No, cave-guards are not trained to hunt as we are. They guard the cave, and guard us…" There was a flicker of fear in his dark blue eyes, and Squirrelpaw tilted her head. Before she could voice her question, Mist had returned, two more cats behind her.

"Stormfur, Squirrelpaw, these are the cave-guards that will be accompanying us. Sheer Path Beside Waterfall and Night of No Stars." She flicked her tail at the dark brown tabby tom and jet black she-cat in turn, and each murmured a small greeting.

"So where will we be hunting?" Squirrelpaw piped up as they left the cave, shivering as the spray from the waterfall sent a chill down her spine.

Gray flicked his tail to the left of the valley before them, "Over that way."

"Why not in the valley?" The ginger apprentice tilted her head, and Mist answered as she led the way, "Because Brook mentioned wanting to go down the valley yesterday. It does no good to hunt the same place twice."

Squirrelpaw nodded her understanding, following Mist closely. She could feel Stormfur's pelt just barely brushing hers as they turned and climbed up and to the left, as opposed to down into the valley. The cave-guards brought up the rear, their ears pricked and eyes constantly scanning the surroundings.

They had travelled for a while before Squirrelpaw finally caught the faintest trace of prey-scent. "There!" She heard Stormfur whisper, flicking his tail towards a mouse just a few tail-lengths ahead of them. The ThunderClan apprentice immediately dropped into a hunting crouch, but Mist shook her head firmly. "Wait," she mouthed, her eyes locked on the mouse. A shadow flickered over them, and suddenly, a falcon swooped down, clasping the mouse in its claws. Without a moment's hesitation, Mist sprang forward, landing solidly on the giant bird's back. It struggled for a moment, its wings flapping desperately, until Gray darted forward and finished it off.

"And we get the mouse, too," Sheer added, swiping his tongue around his jaws.

"That was amazing!" Squirrelpaw jumped out of her hunting crouch, bounding over to Mist, who was tucking the bird and mouse into a crevice in the rock. Squirrelpaw figured it was the equivalent of them burying the prey they caught to hide it from predators. "How did you do that? Can you teach me? Stormfur, do you think we could do that?" She had so many questions, and felt that there was no time to have them all answered.

Mist's whiskers twitched in amusement at her excitement. "The next one is yours, if you would like to try it."

"Yes!" Squirrelpaw felt her heart jump in her chest. "Stormfur, did you hear that? We're going to catch a falcon!"

Stormfur's amber gaze met her own bright green, shimmering with amusement and sending warmth from her ears to the tip of her tail. "I heard," he chuckled. "But if you keep yowling like that, you're going to scare away all the bait." He gave her a playful nudge, and she batted at him gently. She was vaguely aware of their onlookers—who watched with twitching whiskers and knowing eyes.

"Let's keep moving," Gray purred, flicking his ears forward and leading the way.

"Right," Squirrelpaw mumbled sheepishly, scuffling her paws in embarrassment. Stormfur gave her another nudge, his muzzle lingering slightly against her shoulder, before bounding after him, leaving Mist, Squirrelpaw, Night, and Sheer to catch up.

"Did you see what I did?" Mist inquired as they padded along behind Gray, glancing at Squirrelpaw. The younger she-cat nodded, and Mist continued, "The trick is to jump while its wings are down, before it has a chance to get into the air again."

"And not to fall off when it starts flapping," Gray added over his shoulder. "Mist learned that lesson as a to-be."

"A to-be?" Stormfur blinked, looking confused.

"A young cat in training to be a cave-guard or prey-hunter," Night explained. We don't have any now that Brook is a full-fledged prey-hunter, but Star's kits will be old enough soon."

"So it's like our apprentices," Stormfur glanced teasingly at Squirrelpaw, who barely resisted the urge to pounce on the RiverClan warrior. _I won't be an apprentice much longer! After we save our Clans Firestar will_ have _to give me my warrior name…_

Before any cat could answer, Sheer hissed for silence, motioning with his ears a rabbit bounding amongst some rocks. "There's your chance," he whispered.

Squirrelpaw instantly fell silent, crouching low to the ground and staying completely still. Stormfur crept up beside her, ready to assist her if need be. She glanced up, noticing no birds of prey in the sky. _What happens if now bird swooping down for it? What if it just hops away?_ She was itching to pounce on it, but Mist's tail on her haunches told her to be patient, and Stormfur's calm, even breathing brushing the tip of her ear helped her settle her nerves. _Just wait, Squirrelpaw… Wait…_

Suddenly, a large shadow passed over her, and as she glanced up, the biggest bird she had ever seen plunged down, it's talons piercing the rabbit's soft flesh. Squirrelpaw didn't allow herself to hesitate, launching herself atop the great beast even as she heard Mist yowl for her to stop and stay still. It was hard to hold on, she realized, as the bird start to flap its wings, propelling itself—and her—away from the ground.

"Oh no you don't!" She hissed, digging her claws in and biting the back of its neck. It struggled, dropping closer to the ground as it did so.

"Squirrelpaw! Get down!" Stormfur lunged forward, his claws sinking into the birds wing, dragging it to the ground. It bucked viciously, and Squirrelpaw let out a startled cry as she was flung from its back. She landed hard on the stone, but was only winded for a moment, jumping to her paws and rushing back to Stormfur's aid. Mist and Gray were swiping at its claws, trying to get it to release the rabbit it held, and the cave-guards were clawing at its wings. No cat was trying to kill the great beast, and Squirrelpaw took the first chance she gots, streaking forward like lightning and leaping up at its throat, sinking both claws and teeth in and holding on until it eventually went limp. She rolled away from it as it collapsed, breathing heavily.

Stormfur stepped back, blinking in surprise at the huge bird before them.

"Never before," Sheer mumbled, his amber eyes burning into Squirrelpaw's flank. "Have I seen a to-be stupid enough to jump on an eagle."

"An eagle?" Her green eyes stretched wide, until she suddenly let out a jubilant cry. "We caught an _eagle_!"

Mist sighed, though her eyes were glowing. "You're teamwork with Stormfur was flawless," she praised her warmly. "You would both make great prey-hunters."

Gray nodded his approval, flicking his tail at Stormfur. "You should have seen the look on your face when the eagle started to take off with Squirrelpaw on its back," he teased. The RiverClan warrior ducked his head, shuffling his paws. Squirrelpaw couldn't help the electricity that rippled through her pelt when their eyes met, and she stepped forward, touching her nose to his shoulder.

"Thank-you, Stormfur," she mewed softly. "If you hadn't jumped in, I'm not sure what would have happened to me."

The RiverClan warrior purred, rasping his tongue across her ear. "Stupid furball. Next time a prey-hunter yowls at you to stop, maybe you should listen—then I won't have to save you."

Squirrelpaw gasped in mock-surprise. "Listen to the cats that actually know what they're doing? Blasphemy!"

Laughter echoed across the mountains, and Squirrelpaw was suddenly struck by how comfortable she was here. One hunt had made these cats her friends, and she realized she would be genuinely sad when they had to leave them to continue their journey.

 _And eventually,_ she reminded herself silently, _I'll have to leave Stormfur's side, as well… He will return to RiverClan, and I will return to ThunderClan…_ Her heart constricted painfully in her chest at the thought of never being able to hunt alongside the brave, level-headed warrior again. _I guess I'll just have to make the best of the time we have now…_ She glanced at the warrior as she walked beside him, admiring the ripple of his muscles as he climbed, the glow in his amber eyes; even the way he was struggling to carry the huge bird the patrol had managed to catch. _Until we return to the forest…_

* * *

When they reached the Cave of Rushing Water, Squirrelpaw was surprised to immediately be confronted by Brambleclaw, his tail lashing and his pelt bristling all over.

" _Where_ have you _been_?!" He spat, towering over her. Her own hackles rose in response, and instead of shrinking away from his fury, she squared her shoulders and stepped forward until their noses were almost touching.

"Hunting!" She hissed. "Like you said we should do, remember?"

"Why didn't you tell any cat where you were going?" The dark tabby demanded, and Stormfur shouldered his way between them.

"Now's not the time for fighting," he growled softly. "We were both awake and both ready to hunt—don't just be cross with her, Brambleclaw. I could have tried to stop, but you _did_ say we should catch our own prey, so we did."

Brambleclaw's eyes were still blazing, but he stepped down, seeming unwilling to quarrel with the RiverClan warrior. Squirrelpaw let her claws slip out, scraping them against the cave floor in frustration. "When are you going to stop treating me like a kit, Brambleclaw?" She growled. "No cat made you our leader—and I don't see _any_ cat around here that made you my mentor, so why don't you mind your own business and worry about the prophecy, like the rest of us are doing?"

"Squirrelpaw," Stormfur touched his nose to her ear, but she shook her head.

"I'm going to go out hunting again." She announced.

"No by yourself you're not," Brambleclaw stepped forward to block her way, but she darted around him, racing out of the cave again. She was drinking from the stream in the valley when she realized she had been followed. She whipped around, ready to claw Brambleclaw over the ears for treating her so poorly, only to blink in surprise when she saw Mist standing before her. She held the rabbit in her jaws, and as Squirrelpaw blinked in surprise, she set it down.

"You hunted well," she meowed gently. "And did not eat much last night. Would like to share with me?"

The apprentice's stomach growled as the rabbit scent reached her nose. "Yes please," she purred. Mist nodded, sitting down with her. The prey-hunter took a bite of the rabbit, then pushed it towards Squirrelpaw. Remembering seeing the other Tribe cats do the same the night before as they ate, Squirrelpaw took her own bite and pushed it back towards Mist.

"You learn quickly," the prey-hunter praised her warmly, and Squirrelpaw had a feeling that she was referring to the Tribe's way of sharing food as well as their hunting trip that morning.

"Thank-you," Squirrelpaw mumbled as she took another bite, passing it back to Mist. The pretty gray and white tabby tilted her head.

"You seem troubled. Is it the quarrel you had with your Tribe-mate?"

The dark ginger she-cat sighed. "Not really," she muttered. "Brambleclaw has always been a pain—he treats me like I can't take care of myself."

Mist tilted her head. "He cares dearly for you, though," she meowed. "Do you not return those feelings?"

Squirrelpaw shuddered as she imagined Brambleclaw's gaze smoldering into hers as Stormfur's did. "No," she answered abruptly. "Not at all. Brambleclaw will never be more to me than a friend."

"Ah," the older she-cat's eyes glimmered with sudden understanding. "But what about Stormfur?"

Squirrelpaw nearly choked on her last bite of rabbit, coughing and passing it to Mist so she could have the final bite. "What about Stormfur?" She spluttered, feeling her ears heating up.

"Even a blind cat could see how much he cares for you," Mist rolled her eyes, then continued more softly, "and it seemed today that you care for him a lot as well…"

"I…" As much as she wanted to, the ThunderClan apprentice couldn't deny the feelings she realized she'd begun harboring for Stormfur. Every time their pelts brushed it was like lightning, and when their eyes met her heart caught fire. "I do…" She admitted quietly. "But… He comes from another Clan." She explained. "Another Tribe. And where we come from, it's forbidden to have feelings for cats of another Tribe."

Mist gave her a sympathetic look. "I am sorry then, for bringing it up." She trailed off, her eyes suddenly growing wide as a new scent reached Squirrelpaw's nose.

"What's that?" She mewed quizzically, looking around. It was similar to cat scent—but had a taint of crowfood to it.

"Back to the cave," Mist scrambled to her paws, which Squirrelpaw noticed were shaking. "Back to the cave _now_." She gave the apprentice a few rough nudges, and Squirrelpaw did as she was told, racing after the prey-hunter back to the cave. They made it safely, and Mist immediately left for what Squirrelpaw assumed was Stoneteller's den. _I wonder what that was all about…?_

She shook her head, making her way to the small dip in the ground where the Clan cats were nesting. "Looks who's finally back," Crowpaw sneered unpleasantly. Squirrelpaw ignored him, returning Feathertail's warm greeting and pointedly turning her back to Brambleclaw.

"Hey," Stormfur joined her, looking concerned. "What was that about? Mist looked like she had seen a ghost."

Squirrelpaw had been ready to snap at the warrior for asking about her running out of the cave, but stumbled over the words when she realized that wasn't what he was talking about at all. "I'm not sure," she finally answered. She shared his concern though, and was glad he didn't press about her escapade. "Whatever it was, it really scared her though…" She sighed, suddenly exhausted.

"You should get some rest," Stormfur murmured, licking her ear. "I'm going to do the same. It's a lot harder to travel the mountains than it is to travel the forest."

Squirrelpaw nodded, a yawn stretching her jaws. "Good idea…" She allowed herself to flop down beside the dark gray tom, curling into his warm flank. _If only…_ She thought as sleep claimed her. _If only…_

* * *

Well, here's chapter 4! Thank-you so much for reading! I'm still struggling to figure out when Stormfur should confess to Squirrelpaw, so if anyone has any thoughts or opinions on that, I would be glad to hear them! And to my reviewer:

joycewu333: Thank-you for reviewing! I'm glad their introduction didn't seem forced or awkward, I was really trying to keep it similar, but not exact.

Thanks again for reading! See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Great catch!"

Stormfur jumped back up onto the ledge above, rejoining Gray and the rest of the patrol with a hawk in his jaws. He had found the bird resting in its nest, and had taken the chance to drop down on top of it, killing it before it had even had a chance to wake fully. "Thanks," he mumbled, tucking his catch under a scratchy bush. "It was almost too easy."

The pale tabby prey-hunter purred, his whiskers twitching. "Thank the Tribe of Endless Hunting extra for that kill then—it is rare that caught-prey comes easily."

Stormfur purred his own agreement, and the pair set off again, followed by Crag and Scree. The Clan cats had been with the Tribe for a few days now, and though he had learned so much, Stormfur was still amazed at how much they could still teach him. Squirrelpaw seemed as fascinated as he was, opting to go out hunting with him or the Tribe's prey-hunters instead of staying in the cave with Tawnypelt as her shoulder healed. He could feel Brambleclaw's disapproval, but he couldn't truly bring himself to care. If Squirrelpaw would rather spend time hunting with Stormfur, the RiverClan warrior wasn't going to decline. Maybe it was selfish of him, but he wanted to steal as much time with Squirrelpaw as he could, while he could, until they returned to the forest—where they would once again be separated by Clan boundaries.

"Let's take this catch back and head out again," Scree suggested, flicking his tail in what Stormfur now knew was the direction of the cave.

The rest of the patrol nodded their agreements, and Stormfur gathered his fresh-kill to return to the cave. He and Gray had both managed to catch something, Gray bringing back with him a rabbit and snowbird, and Stormfur returning with the hawk. The dark gray warrior welcomed the spray of the waterfall against his fur as he entered the cave, missing the river back home.

"How was your hunt?" Squirrelpaw bounded over to greet them, her eyes bright.

"Great," Stormfur purred, placing the hawk in the Tribe's caught-prey pile. "We're about to go out again."

The ThunderClan apprentice turned her bright eyes to Gray. "Can I come? Please? Mist told me she wasn't going out again so she could check Tawnypelt's wound, Brook already left, and none of the other Clan cats believe that I can bring them safely back here if we get lost."

The prey-hunter shrugged, looking amused. "I don't care. There's always room for more prey-hunters on a patrol."

"Yes!" Squirrelpaw bounced around for a moment, and Stormfur watched her fondly. _What am I going to do when we get home…?_ The thought pierced his heart like the talons of an eagle. _Squirrelpaw…_

"Scree must switch to cave-duty, though, so we'll have to wait for another cave-guard." Gray flicked his tail to where Scree had moved to sit by the cave entrance, and Squirrelpaw sighed dramatically.

"Can't we just _go_? We can all keep an eye out."

Fear flashed through Gray's eyes, and he shook his head firmly. "No. We must always have at least one cave guard." Squirrelpaw opened her mouth to make a comment, but Gray cut her off. "There's Night, I'm sure she'll come with us." The prey-hunter immediately left to speak with her, leaving Stormfur and Squirrelpaw to gaze after him, bewildered.

"I still can't put my paw on it," Stormfur murmured. "But they're scared of something…"

Squirrelpaw nodded, but didn't say anything else as Gray and Night rejoined them. "Let's go," the pale gray tabby meowed brightly, as if he had never had such a vivid fear in his eyes.

Stormfur shrugged and followed the Tribe cats as they led the way, letting his pelt brush Squirrelpaw's. It seemed natural now, to stay close to the pretty she-cat, and the dark gray warrior longed to tell her how he felt more and more with every passing day. Twice already he had caught himself with the words on the tip of his tongue, and both times he had stopped himself, despite the curiosity burning in her eyes. _It will only make things worse…_ He forced himself to stop thinking about it, focusing on the trail Gray was leading them down.

"I spoke with Tawnypelt earlier," Squirrelpaw suddenly mewed, breaking the tense silence amongst their patrol. "She said her shoulder felt a lot better today. She even put her full wait on it for a few steps."

Really?" Stormfur felt a flash of mixed panic and relief. If Tawnypelt could walk, then they could leave but… _The sooner we leave, the sooner…_ His gaze wandered to Squirrelpaw's sleek ginger pelt. _The sooner I won't be able to see you anymore, Squirrelpaw…_

"I smell rabbit…" Gray's voice interrupted their quiet conversation, and Stormfur's silent musings. "Over there," he flicked his tail in the direction. Parting his jaws, Stormfur could taste the scent, and gave Gray a nod.

"We'll leave that to you," he whispered. "I know this trail, we'll go on ahead."

The prey-hunter nodded, and Stormfur flicked his ears in a motion for Sqirrelpaw to follow him, slipping past Night and Gray and moving farther down the trail.

"I guess that means we'll be able to leave soon," Stormfur finally murmured, keeping his eyes on his paws.

Squirrelpaw sighed. "I guess so…" The she-cat suddenly froze, her eyes fixed on a plump mouse. They were in the open here—any bird of prey would be able to see them. Stormfur hastily scanned the sky, and was relieved that no eagles seemed to be circling.

"Careful, Squirrelpaw," he began softly. "There's…"

Before he could finish his warning, the dark ginger apprentice pounced, her moments not only bringing her to her prey, but propelling both her and the mouse of the ledge.

"Squirrelpaw!" Stormfur shot forward after her, knowing that a steep slope awaited her, and at the bottom, a churning section of the river. He didn't hesitate as he launched over the ledge, scrambling awkwardly down after Squirrelpaw's tumbling form, not caring as his claws tore against the hard stone. He was only halfway down when he heard her hit the water, a strangled cry escaping her lips before she was swallowed by the dark waves. "No!" Stormfur jumped, thrusting himself off of the sheer cliff and diving into the water. The icy water sent a shock through his body, but the image of Squirrelpaw hitting the water flashed through his mind, and the dark gray warrior forced his limbs to move. _Are you a RiverClan warrior or aren't you?! Water is water—swim!_ He kicked out strongly, gasping as his head broke the surface. He couldn't see Squirrelpaw anywhere, but he knew she was alive—she _had_ to be.

A flash of dark ginger caught his eye, then a white paw as she struggled to swim. Immediately, he propelled himself towards her, swimming with the current that she was fighting. _Hang in there, Squirrelpaw, I'm coming!_ He reached her side as she began to sink again, ducking under the water and digging his teeth into the scruff of her neck. For a moment, she struggled, as if trying to help him support her water-logged weight, but then she went limp. _Oh no you don't!_ It was hard to pull her through the water, but Stormfur wasn't about to give up. He kept paddling towards the shore, coughing at the water that splashed in his mouth as he tried to keep Squirrelpaw's head above the water.

Finally, his paws met the stony bank opposite of the ledge, and he pulled Squirrelpaw carefully out of the water and into a patch of sunlight on the rocks. "S-Squirrelpaw," he rasped, staggering to her side. "Squirrelpaw, say something…" There was a cut on her side—probably from one of the protruding rocks on the slope she had tumbling down—and Stormfur began licking it clean. "Don't do this to me…" He begged her quietly. A sweet scent drifted around him, and he looked up, surprised to see the starry outline of a silver cat.

 _Calm yourself, little one,_ he heard the faintest whisper as the silver cat pressed against him. _She's inhaled a lot of water, prop her up so she can cough it up._

Stormfur did as he was told without hesitation. There was no time to question the strange cat now—Squirrelpaw needed him. He pushed his shoulder underneath hers, feeling relief flood his body as water poured out of her mouth, and she began coughing feebly.

 _Good, now make sure the wound is clean. You mustn't let infection set in._

Stormfur licked at her side again, making sure not a grain of dirt remained. Slowly, Squirrelpaw's breath began to even out, from shallow gasping to a soft, steady inhale and exhale, though she was still shaking.

"Squirrelpaw…?" As he spoke her name, the apprentice's eyes fluttered open, looking tired. "Thank StarClan you're alright." He immediately pressed himself against her, a purr erupting from his chest as she began trying to sit up. "Take it easy," he murmured. "Don't push yourself."

"S-Stormfur…" She coughed weakly, blinking up into his amber eyes. "You saved me…"

"Stupid furball…" The dark gray warrior pressed his muzzle against hers, closing his eyes and breathing in her warm, familiar scent. "Of course I saved you." _I love you._

The ginger she-cat's eyes shot wide, and Stormfur felt a stab of fear shoot through him as—a moment too late—he realized he had uttered the words that had been haunting him for so long out loud. "Stormfur…" She shook her head. "Do you… do you really?"

"I do," he admitted quietly, bowing his head. "I know what you're going to say…" He unsheathed his claws scraping them helplessly against the sun-bathed stone beneath them. "We're from different Clans—it's never going to work—I'm a mouse-brained idiot…"

A cuff over his ear brought Stormfur's amber gaze back the bright she-cat in front of him. Her green eyes were blazing with fury—and a touch of something _else_. "You're mouse-brained alright," she confirmed, narrowing her eyes. "Because that's not at _all_ what I was going to say."

"It's… not?" He blinked, feeling a spark of hope. "Then…?"

She stood shakily, pressing her nose into his wet shoulder. "I love you, Stormfur…"

"But… what about Brambleclaw? What about ThunderClan?" His eyes were wide, and his heart was pounding in his chest.

Squirrelpaw shook her head. "I've never felt the way I feel for you with any other cat," she explained firmly. Her green eyes blazed into his as she looked up at him again. "And as for ThunderClan, they are my kin and closest friends, but they cannot tell me who I can and cannot love. I'm not afraid to be with you."

Stormfur felt his love for the brave apprentice burning more intensely than the sun inside of him, and he pressed himself against her again, his pelt warming as her purr seemed to shake her whole body. If he never had to move again, it would be too soon.

"Stormfur! Squirrelpaw!" The two cats sprang apart, their eyes flashing with guilt and alarm until they recognized Gray and Night bounding towards them from upstream. "What happened?" Gray panted as they came to a halt in front of them, his eyes growing wide at their half-drowned appearances.

"I fell from the ledge up there," Squirrelpaw explained with a sheepish flick of her ears towards the place she had fallen. "And Stormfur saved me. We lost the mouse though…"

Night sighed in mixed relief and exasperation. "That's why you would be a prey-hunter," she rolled her eyes. "Always more concerned with feeding the Tribe than taking care of yourself."

Squirrelpaw dipped her head in embarrassment, and Gray's whiskers twitched. "It's no problem," he assured her. "We've caught plenty today, it's more important that you're safe." He eyes wandered to Stormfur as he said this, and the dark gray warrior felt his pelt crawling. _It's been days, and they still do that…_ He pushed the thought from his mind as Gray continued speaking. "Either way, we need to get you both back to the Cave of Rushing Water so that Stoneteller may see to you. It's very easy to catch illnesses when you are cold and wet."

Squirrelpaw nodded, and the Clan cats fell in step behind Gray and Night, following them back to the Cave of Rushing Water. Halfway there, Stormfur noticed Squirrelpaw shivering, and made a point to walk closer to her, their pelts brushing as he tried to share his body heat.

"If we don't get there soon, I'm going to turn into an icicle!" She muttered, trying to shake the water from her pelt. Stormfur gave a her a sympathetic lick on the shoulder, pointing with his tail to the valley as they approached it.

"We're almost there," he assured her.

"Good," she huffed with a nod, picking up her pace slightly. Stormfur followed suit, suddenly eager to be warm and dry inside the cave, sharing a piece of fresh-kill with the ThunderClan apprentice. _They cannot tell me who I can and cannot love._ Her words echoed in his mind as they entered the cave, warming him from his nose to tail tip. _I'm not afraid to be with you._

"What happened to you?" Feathertail's eyes were as big as the moon when she caught sight of her brother and Squirrelpaw moving slowly towards them.

"She fell into a river while we were out hunting," Stormfur explained. "I pulled her out."

Brambleclaw sighed, seeming both concerned and relieved. "It's a good thing you were there, Stormfur." He turned his gaze to Squirrelpaw, and Stormfur felt his hackles prickling. "Are you alright, Squirrelpaw? You're not hurt anywhere, are you?"

Squirrelpaw rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Brambleclaw," she grumbled. "I just want to sleep."

Brambleclaw nodded. "Get a lot of rest while you can," he meowed. "You, too, Stormfur. Tawnypelt said she's ready to go, so we should be able to leave tomorrow."

"Leave?" Stormfur hadn't noticed Mist approaching until she was practically beside him, placing a mouthful of herbs on the ground. "Why do you speak of leaving?"

"We have a mission to complete," Brambleclaw reminded her. "Our Clans need us."

Crag approached, shaking his head. "It's too dangerous to travel in the time of frozen-water," he objected. "Stay with us until the time of freed-water."

"We can't," Tawnypelt spat. "Didn't you hear? We have a prophecy to fulfill."

Stormfur felt unease crawling down his spine as he saw cave guards slowly approaching, making a half circle around the Clan cats. _Are we being held prisoner here?_ The Tribe had never seemed to wish any ill-will on them—Stormfur would call most of them his friends—but now he felt more like a prisoner than anything, watching the Tribe suddenly turn cold towards their will.

"You can't stop us from leaving!" Crowpaw hissed, launching himself at Crag, how swatted him away as if he were a kit. His muscles were well built from climbing the mountains and battling eagles.

"It is time!"

All of the cats—Tribe and Clan alike—froze at the sound of Stoneteller's voice.

"Time for you to let us go!" Crowpaw growled, his hackles raising. Feathertail was whispering urgently in his ear, though it seemed to not affect the aggressive apprentice.

"I have received a sign from the Tribe of Endless Hunting," the old tom moved towards them, his eyes glowing with wisdom beyond their years. "It is time for a telling."

"A Telling?" Stormfur narrowed his eyes, seeking out any familiar Tribe cat in the crowd, even as excited murmurs began to swell. "What does that mean?"

Gray answered, his eyes bright. "It means everything will be made clear soon."

"That doesn't make sense!" Squirrelpaw objected hotly, her tail lashing from side to side.

"Go," a cave guard growled, pushing the dark ginger apprentice forward. Stormfur was about to growl at him, when Scree gave Stormfur a nudge of his own, pushing the dark gray warrior into a dark tunnel towards the back of the cave. When he emerged on the other side, he was surprised to see it was lighter here than in the cave, where moonlight filtered through a hole in the roof and reflected off of the many puddles that had gathered there. Stoneteller took a place behind the largest puddle, his eyes shining silver in the moonlight.

"We stand in the Cave of Pointed Stones," he meowed. "Moonrise is here, caught in rock and in water as it has always been and always will be. It is time for a Telling. We call on the Tribe of Endless Hunting to show us their will."

"Show us your will," the Tribe responded in chorus. Stormfur glanced around, realizing that the entire Tribe had joined them, their eyes shining in the moonlight in a mixture of wonder and relief.

Stoneteller bowed his head, staring intensely into the pool before him, until he finally rumbled, "We greet you, Tribe of Endless Hunting, and we thank-you for your mercy in saving us at last from Sharptooth."

"We thank you," the Tribe echoed.

Stormfur tensed, feeling his fur bristling as he exchanged bewildered glances with his friends. _What is Sharptooth?_

"Tribe of Endless Hunting," Stoneteller continued. "We thank you for sending the promised cat."

"We thank-you." The Tribe's response grew stronger, and Stoneteller lifted his head.

"Let him stand forth."

Stormfur looked around, waiting to see this cat, only to be roughly pushed by two cave-guards, stumbling and slipping into one of the small pool, eliciting a collective gasp from the gathered Tribe. "An ill omen…!" One of them murmured faintly. Stormfur shook himself, still slightly damp from saving Squirrelpaw, and approached Stoneteller.

"What is going on?" He demanded, his tail flicking irritably.

Stoneteller only raised his paw, his eyes glowing with unconcealed triumph. "Do not question," he murmured. "This is your fate."

Stormfur glanced around, noticing with a sickening feeling that all of the Tribe had the same sort of glow in their eyes, this profound _joy_. "It is your fate," they repeated. _So I was right. They've had their eyes on_ me _all this time…_

"The time has come," Stoneteller continued. "The promised cat is here, and at last we will be saved from Sharptooth."

"I don't understand!" Stormfur finally burst out, shaking his head forcefully. "I've never even _heard_ of Sharptooth."

"It is a huge cat that lives in the mountains…" The healer's voice was hushed; its tones layered with fear. "He makes the Tribe his prey, picking us off one by one…"

"He looks like a lion," Crag added. "Do you know of lions?"

Stormfur nodded. "We have tales of lions. They are known for their strength and wisdom, and have golden manes."

"Sharptooth has no mane,"Stoneteller growled. "Perhaps he lost it because he is so evil…" He shuddered as a lifetime worth of memories seemed to flicker through his mind. "The Tribe of Endless Hunting sent me a sign though… A prophecy that a silver cat would come to us and save us from Sharptooth."

"As soon as we saw you by the pool we knew you were the one, Stormfur," Brook murmured, awe in her gray eyes.

"No," Stormfur growled. "I _can't_ be. I've never even seen Sharptooth—there's no way I could ever hope to defeat it if you say it's as savage as it is."

"We have our own prophecy to fulfill," Squirrelpaw stepped forward, her eyes burning with defiance. "And homes of our own to protect."

Feathertail nodded. "We have to go back as soon as possible!"

Stoneteller flicked his ears, and a group of cave-guards swarmed his friends, while Stoneteller and Crag stood on either side of Stormfur, their shoulders touching his.

"No!" Squirrelpaw gasped desperately, lunged forward to try to reach him. Feathertail struggled beside her, one heavy blow of a cave-guard (Stormfur recognized Scree) bowling her over. Crowpaw hissed furiously, but Brambleclaw shouldered him away, and before Stormfur knew it, his friends were gone. He had never felt more cold an alone in his life than he did in that moment, watching his closest friends being pushed away from him.

"There's a nest for you, just over there…" Crag explained, before adding awkwardly. "Trust in the Tribe of Endless Hunting. They will guide your paws. You will kill Sharptooth for us, and then you will be free to leave if you still want to."

"I can't imagine wanting to stay," Stormfur growled coldly, turning and stalking to the shallow dip in the ground Crag had indicated. There was soft moss and downy feathers layering the cold stone, and Stormfur grimaced as the thought of how inviting they had tried to make it seem. _I can't stay here. I won't._ His sister's fearful blue eyes flashed in his mind, and Squirrelpaw's bright green gaze. He remembered when he had saved her earlier that day—the moments they had shared before Gray and Night had found them. _"I'm not afraid to be with you."_ Stormfur clawed furiously at the moss beneath his paws. If they harmed a hair on Squirrelpaw's flank, they would pay. _…Is this how Crowpaw feels about Feathertail…?_ As he sank down in the nest, he felt a sudden remorse for cross he had been with his sister and the WindClan apprentice. _I'll apologize to her…_ he decided, drifting into an uneasy sleep. _As soon as I get free, I'll apologize…_

* * *

And there's chapter 5! I debated for a while on when he would confess, and then this just kind of happened, soo… Yeah. Here it is. I know (believe me, I know, I have the book in front of me) that Squirrelpaw's recovery from drowning was practically identical to when Leafpaw saves Reedpaw, and I apologize for that, but I wanted Stormfur to start have interactions with Silverstream (oops, spoiler, but not really) before his revelation that he needed to go back to the Tribe and kill Sharptooth. I wanted him to know that she saw his love for Squirrelpaw and approved of it. So yeah. Also, I tried to keep the dialog during the Telling as similar as possible, because it did a great job explaining things.

Anyways! Thanks so much for reading, and to

Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya: I always hated that he talked himself out of it, which is why I thought I would try a Fanfic where he didn't ^-^ I've always loved the idea of Stormfur and Squirrelpaw… Don't really know why xD

joycewu333: Thank-you so much for the correction, I didn't even see that Dx and I didn't really realize how mean I made Brambleclaw sound... oops ^^' Sometimes I guess I over-exaggerate on little character flaws... I'll try to fix that a little bit in the next chapter. Thanks again!

Thanks again for reading and reviewing guys! Feedback is always welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Squirrelpaw growled curses at the cave-guard closest to her, swiping at his ears even as they pushed them back into the cave. _Stormfur!_

"Rest," Scree flicked his ears towards the nests they had been using.

"You're not going to drive us out?" Feathertail's eyes were wide and fearful, and Squirrelpaw wished she could comfort the soft-spoken warrior. Crowpaw pressed against her silvery flank though, and for once, Squirrelpaw was glad to have the short-tempered apprentice there.

"Into the night? We are not cruel." Scree seem genuinely bewildered, and Squirrelpaw spat crossly at him.

"You're cruel enough to hold Stormfur hostage!"

Scree flinched away from her. He had been on many a hunting patrol with the fiery she-cat. Squirrelpaw would have almost considered the Tribe cats her friends—and she knew Stormfur felt the same. She could only imagine that the sharp feeling of betrayal burning in her chest was a hundred times worse for the RiverClan warrior.

"It is the will of the Tribe of Endless Hunting…" He mumbled, dipping his head and padding away, leaving Night and Sheer to guard them. Squirrelpaw was pleased to see defeat and remorse in the tabby cave-guards eyes.

"What do we do now?" Tawnypelt growled, her claws scraping the cold stone.

"We can't just leave him here!" Feathertail wailed. Crowpaw gave her a nudge.

"We won't," he murmured. "I promise." His blue eyes landed on Bramblelcaw, a fierce challenge within them.

"No, Crowpaw's right. We can't leave him here," he dropped his voice as Night glanced suspiciously at them. "But we can't discuss this here, either. Wait until tomorrow, when they take us from the cave. Then we'll make a plan and return."

All of the travelling cats nodded, slowly beginning to curl up to sleep. Squirrelpaw missed the feeling of Stormfur's warm flank against hers already, a soft sigh escaping her lips as a small voice in her head reminded her, _when you return to ThunderClan you won't be able to sleep beside him at all…_

"Wake up, it's time to go."

A few sharp prods in the side had Squirrelpaw squirming, and as her eyes fluttered open to see Crag standing over her, she immediately sprang away, her fur bristling.

"Settle down," Brambleclaw whispered. "Let's try to get out of here _without_ losing fur."

Squirrelpaw sighed, giving the tabby warrior a small nod. No cat would be helpful if they got clawed to pieces by the Tribe—and Squirrelpaw knew how powerful the cave-guards could be if the need arose. As the other Clan cats woke, Crag gathered up a small patrol and escorted them from the Cave of Rushing Water. "We'll take you to the edge of our territory, in the direction that the sun rises, as you told us." Crag meowed, nudging Feathertail forward as she hesitated to look back at the cave. He then added apologetically, "We'll take good care of him."

 _Who knew that taking good care of a cat meant feeding him to Sharptooth?_ Squirrelpaw though haughtily, pointedly turned her back to Crag and padding away. She walked next to Tawnypelt, who's shoulder seemed to not be bothering her at all, the muscles rippling beneath her sleek tortoiseshell pelt. _At least Tawnypelt recovered before all of this happened… To be forced out when she still couldn't walk would have been disastrous._

"Here," Crag finally stopped. "This is the edge of our territory. Continue down that path there," he flicked his tail, "And you will be out of the mountains. Go now," he continued. "While there's still plenty of daylight." He then dipped his head to Brambleclaw. "I wish we could have met in a happier time. Our Tribes have much to teach each other."

"There's nothing I want to learn from you," Squirrelpaw muttered, glaring mutinously at the cave-guard she had come to trust. For once, it seemed Crowpaw agreed with her, and the dark ginger she-cat found herself thankful (again) for the WindClan apprentice's presence.

Brambleclaw shot her an icy glare, before turning back to Crag. "I wish that too. Unfortunately, there can be no friendship between us while you hold out friend prisoner."

"It is the will of the Tribe of Endless Hunting," Crag murmured, once again looking apologetic. "It is his fate. Now go."

With a flick of his tail, Brambleclaw beckoned for them to follow him, and they began to pad slowly along the path Crag had indicated. As they drew further away, Tawnypelt muttered bitterly, "They're still watching us."

"They're making sure we leave," Brambleclaw sighed. "We'll continue to let them think we've given up, until they leave. When night falls, we'll make our move."

"And what move is that?" Crowpaw asked, his claws scraping against the rock. "Say the word and I'll turn them into crowfood."

Brambleclaw shook his head. "If we can, we'll do this _without_ fighting. We're too far from home to risk serious injuries."

"Look!" Squirrelpaw gasped. Just down the hill was a small pool, a stream bubbling out of it. "We should stop and drink—that's what Crag said."

"Yes," Feathertail agreed. "And we could wait here until nightfall."

Brambleclaw dipped his head. "Good idea."

"I'll keep watch," Tawnypelt offered. "I can see the cave-guard from the top of this slope, and I don't think they'll be able to see me."

"Great," Squirrelpaw lapped up some water, then turned to Brambleclaw. "Come on, let's hunt!"

She saw the tabby sigh good-naturedly, and heard his pawsteps as he followed her down into a small grassy valley. Already, she could smell rabbit. _But where are you…?_ She pricked her ears and parted her jaws, inhaling deeply and standing completely still. _There._ She saw its mottled gray pelt, tucked in the grass. Her eyes flicked upwards, to the hawk that was circling it. _Perfect_.

Brambleclaw began stalking towards it, and she flicked her tail out in front of him, mouthing, "Wait."

The hawk swooped down, and Squirrelpaw sat back on her haunches. Its claw dug into the rabbit's fuzzy pelt, and the lithe she-cat sprang, landing directly between the bird wings and sinking her claws in. It flapped for a moment, before she sank her teeth into its neck, holding in until it went completely still. "There," she turned to Brambleclaw, who's amber eyes were wide with amazement.

"That was amazing, Squirrelpaw!" He exclaimed, approaching to examine her catch.

"And we get the rabbit, too," she purred, feeling a fresh twinge of betrayal as she found herself quoting Crag. Brambleclaw shook his head, still seeming awed, then stepped forward, touching his nose to the tip of her ear.

"You truly are amazing, you know," he exhaled softly. Squirrelpaw sighed, but he continued. "But I know your heart doesn't belong to me. It never will, will it?"

Squirrelpaw looked up into his amber eyes—a few shades lighter than Stormfur's—and shook her head, before pressing her muzzle into his shoulder. "Oh Brambleclaw," she murmured. "Can't you see? You'll always be my closest friend, but my heart… my heart belongs to Stormfur."

"I know…" Squirrelpaw was surprised to hear acceptance in his tone, his eyes full of happiness as he turned to her. "I know, and Squirrelpaw I'm happy for you. Just…" He sighed. "Just please be careful. Firestar was angry enough with us as is, the last thing you need is for him to find out you've fallen in love with a RiverClan warrior."

Squirrelpaw nodded. "We will," she confirmed. "I promise." She began to turn away, before she looked back into his eyes again. "And Brambleclaw…?" He pricked his ears, and she touched noses with the tabby warrior. "Thank-you."

He gave her a small nod, before shaking himself. "Anyways, let's hunt."

"Yes," she purred. "Let's." _We'll save you Stormfur, don't worry!_

* * *

By the time they had all eaten, it was beginning to get dark, and the cave-guards were nowhere to be found.

"It's time." Brambleclaw announced, standing and waving his tail to gather the others.

Squirrelpaw jumped to her paws, her tail already lashing anxiously. Feathertail stood more slowly, looking concerned. "What if they see us coming?"

"She's got a point," Tawnypelt flicked her ears towards Squirrelpaw. "Squirrelpaw's pelt stands out like a spot of blood on the mountains—and mine isn't much better."

Squirrelpaw looked around, trying to think of ways to seem more discreet. Her eyes fell on the mud beside the pool. "I've got it!" She exclaimed, bounding over and rolling in the mud. When she felt thoroughly covered, chilled from the mud seeping through her pelt, she jumped up. "We'll cover ourselves in mud," she explained. "Like the Tribe!"

She felt her heart warm at the respectful look Tawnypelt gave her. "That's got to be the best idea I've heard in moons." The tortoiseshell she-cat immediately followed suit, and though he grumbled, even Crowpaw joined in.

"Now we'll blend right in," Squirrelpaw meowed triumphantly. Brambleclaw gave her an approving nod, before taking the lead as they began to travel back towards the cave. The dark tabby was brilliant tracker, but Squirrelpaw could see that he was struggling to keep the scent.

"Look out!" Crowpaw suddenly hissed, thrust Feathertail into a nearby bush. Squirrelpaw sprang after Brambleclaw behind some rocks, and Tawnypelt followed her. Not even a heart-beat later, a patrol of Tribe cats bounded past, going down the trail they had been following. _Perfect, now we can follow their scent trail!_ Things were looking good for their plans to rescue Stormfur.

"Alright," Brambleclaw meowed as they reemerged from their hiding spots. "That should make finding the cave a lot easier." With a flick of his ears they set off again, with renewed haste as thunder began rumbling in the distance. A claw of lightning split the sky, followed almost immediately by a downpour of rain.

"Fox-dung!" Squirrelpaw spat.

"This is a good thing!" Brambleclaw yowled over the storm. "It will help us get in and out without being noticed!"

As they reached the pool near the cave, a rank scent washed over Squirrelpaw's senses. "Wait," she gasped, bringing her companions to a halt just as another streak of lightning split the sky, illuminating the coarse tawny fur of the biggest cat Squirrelpaw had ever seen as it slunk into the cave. _Sharptooth!_

Instantly, terrified yowls split through the storm, and Brambleclaw bounded forward, towards the cave. "Now's our chance!" He yowled. Squirrelpaw was on his paws, and with a flash of pride she realized that none of her friends hesitated, ready to rush into danger just to save Stormfur.

It was pure chaos inside the Cave of Rushing Water, cats running and brushing past the Clan cats without even noticing. Their fear-scent was as strong as Sharptooth's crowfood-like smell.

"Over there!" Feathertail motioned towards the Cave of Pointed Stones, where Crag and Night stood guard, their eyes wide with fear but their stature firm and unmoving. _StarClan honors your courage,_ Squirrelpaw couldn't help thinking, feeling a small twinge of admiration.

"Now!" Brambleclaw spat, launching himself at Crag. Squirrelpaw followed him closely, and Crowpaw sprang at Night.

"We trusted you!" Squirrelpaw hissed, biting into Crag's tail extra hard for Stormfur. While they fought, Tawnypelt and Feathertail slipped into the cave. Sharptooth seemed to be everywhere, bounding back and forth across the almost completely dark cave. The scent of blood was overwhelming, and Squirrelpaw suddenly understood the fear that haunted the Tribe. What felt like an eternity later, Feathertail and Stormfur burst out of the tunnel, followed closely by Tawnypelt.

"Go!" She was yowling. "Run for the entrance and don't stop for anything!"

Squirrelpaw sprang away from Crag, pelting side-by-side with Brambleclaw back out into the storm. She could see Stormfur and Feathertail just a tail-length ahead of her, and saw Crowpaw dart forward to hurry Feathertail along, Tawnypelt on his heels. _We all made it… Thank StarClan…_

They ran until the cave was far behind them, slowly coming to a stop. Feathertail was pressing herself against Stormfur, and Squirrelpaw held herself back, knowing that he and his sister were as close as she and Leafpaw; if Squirrelpaw had come that close to losing her beloved sister, she definitely wouldn't want some other cat trying to take time from her.

"I'm sorry," Brambleclaw panted, shaking his head hopelessly. "I tried to bring us back the same way, but I can hardly tell left from right in this storm…"

"It's not your fault," Squirrelpaw meowed reassuringly, pleased that their companions all nodded their agreement.

"I could probably find the way," Stormfur offered, stepping forward. "Gray showed me how to use the moss and trees to navigate the mountains."

Brambleclaw nodded at him. "That's brilliant, Stormfur. Go on."

Looking closely at his surroundings, Stormfur began to move again, padding slowly down a narrow trail with his companions strung out behind him. The storm was passing, the moon high in the sky as the clouds cleared. Stormfur came to a halt, turning to face his companions. "It's no good in the dark," he admitted quietly. "We need to find shelter and wait until morning."

"What about that?" Tawnypelt motioned a small burrow, and Squirrelpaw felt relief washing through her. Sleep had never sounded better to her.

"Yes, please," she chimed, bounding forward to duck into it.

"Wait," Tawnypelt shouldered her away. "Let me check it out first."

As she slipped in, Squirrelpaw let an exasperated sigh pass her lips. "I smell Tribe," Crowpaw growled, curling his lips in distaste.

"It's alright," Tawnypelt called. Brambelclaw nodded, then followed the ShadowClan warrior. Slowly, the rest of them followed.

"I think we'll be safe here," Brambleclaw meowed." Squirrelpaw was surprised by how spacious it was. There was room enough for all of them to move comfortably. "We'll leave in the morning."

Stormfur had just approached Squirrelpaw when an unfamiliar scent reached her nose. As she opened her mouth to warn her companions, and unfamiliar voice followed the scent.

"And who might you be?"

She felt Stormfur tense beside her, and she unsheathed her claws, prepared to fight to keep the Tribe from taking him again.

"We are no threat." Brambleclaw answered calmly, turning to the cat that was now blocking their exit. "We were only looking for a place to rest, we'll go now, and stop bothering you."

"You're not going anywhere," two more cats entered behind the first as her spoke, and Squirrelpaw felt despair setting in. "We have no way to know you're telling the truth."

"Talon, let's use them as bait for Sharptooth," one of the other cats—a scrawny black tom—hiss softly.

"You know of Sharptooth?" Stormfur's ears pricked, and the first cat—Talon—snorted.

"Every cat in these mountains knows of Sharptooth."

Brambleclaw nodded. "We know of Sharptooth," he meowed. "And we've seen what he's capable of, but we're on an urgent mission and must leave the mountains as soon as possible."

"You'll go when I say you can," Talon growled.

"You can't keep us here!" Squirrelpaw burst out, meeting Talon's surprised gaze with blazing green eyes. "We've already escaped the Tribe of Rushing Water."

She heard Crowpaw's furious hiss, and the soft sigh that pass Stormfur's lips. But the suspicion in Talon's eyes seemed to fade. "You've been with the Tribe?"

"Yes," Brambleclaw meowed. "So you know of them?"

"We were once Tribe cats," the third cat, a gray-brown tabby she-cat explained wistfully.

Squirrelpaw's eyes grew wide. _Were they banished? If so, what for? They wouldn't turn us out at night because of Sharptooth, but they've let their own Clanmates wander the mountains alone?_

"Did the Tribe make you leave?" Stormfur asked, seeming as shocked as Squirrelpaw felt.

Talon sighed, settling down and motioning with his tail for them to do the same. "Sit," he said. "Sit and we'll talk, but don't try to leave unless you want to lose your ears."

Stormfur sat, and Squirrelpaw settled down next to him, pricking her ears and listening intently as Talon began to speak, "I am Talon of Swooping Eagle. This is Rock Where Snow Gathers, and Bird Who Rides the Wind…"

* * *

And there's chapter 6! I know the ending is kind of abrupt, but… I didn't really want to go through their whole side story, so the next chapter will probably start with Stormfur's dream, or his hunt with Squirrelpaw. Let me know what you guys think! I know right now it's mostly just summarizing Moonrise with a few small changes, but there's new drama coming soon, I promise! And to

joycewu333: Thank-you for giving me the advice! I love hearing constructive criticism, and will always take other people's opinions into consideration. And maybe he will, maybe he won't :P With the way it's playing out in my mind right now, I don't think so.

Guest: Thank-you lol. I'm glad you're enjoying the story (:

Thanks again for reading! See you all next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Stormfur listened intently to Talon's tale as he told it, though Squirrelpaw's mud-streaked flank brushing his was a welcome distraction from the events of the night. The pale gray light of dawn was illuminating the small cave as the outcasted Tribe member finished his story. Feathertail was assuring him that Brook was doing well when Stormfur realized that he hadn't eaten anything since the Tribe had taken him prisoner.

"Will you let us out to hunt?" he piped up, looking at Talon. "We need fresh-kill."

"We aren't going anywhere," Brambleclaw added. "We're all exhausted and we need to rest."

The huge tabby glanced at his companions before shrugging. "Go, stay, do what you will; it has nothing to do with us. We won't feed you to Sharptooth, no matter what Rock might say."

With a relieved sigh, Stormfur brushed past the former Tribe cats and out into the open. It had been warm and stuffy in the cave, and the late leaf-fall chill was a welcome. The rain had stopped completely, the sun just touching one of the upper-most peaks, turning the mountains a light, shimmering gold.

"The others went to sleep," Squirrelpaw was suddenly beside him, standing tall and alert, as if the events of last night hadn't had any effect on her energy at all. "Like hedgehogs in leaf-bare."

Stormfur felt a familiar tingle in his paws as his gaze met hers. "Fancy a hunt?" He offered softly, bending to touch his nose to her ear. She purred, head-butting his shoulder playfully.

"Well they're certainly not going to do it—besides, we're loads better than them at hunting in the mountains." She flicked her tail towards the bottom of the rocky slope they were standing on. "Looks like there might be something down there."

Stormfur nodded, beginning to pad down the hill. He was taken by surprise when Squirrelpaw suddenly barreled into him, sending them both tumbling down the slope in a tangle of legs and fur. As they rolled to a halt, Squirrelpaw pinned him, raising her head triumphantly. "Gotchya," she teased, flicking her tail-tip across his nose.

"Get off me you great lump of fur," he growled good-naturedly, swatting her off with his larger paw. She trotted a few steps away, her eyes shining.

"You're going to scare all the prey between here and Highstones," she purred.

"Oh? _I_ am, am I?" Stormfur sat back on his haunches, ready to pounce on the she-cat when she suddenly froze, her ears standing tall. He dropped back to all fours instantly, following her focused gaze to the mouse scrabbling across the rocks just a tail-length away from him. There wasn't a falcon to be seen, so with a shift of his weight, Stormfur changed his angle, pouncing suddenly and dispatching the creature with a swift blow to the neck.

"Great catch," Squirrelpaw called. Her eyes were still shining, but the sight of fresh-kill seemed to remind her of what they were there to do. "It's a shame there's no big birds."

Stormfur mumbled an agreement, tucking his mouse into a small crevice. He couldn't help but to take a moment to admire the ThunderClan apprentice as she caught sight of a rabbit and dropped into a perfect hunter's crouch. As Talon had told his story, she had washed the mud from her dark ginger pelt, and now it shone in the sunlight, a few shades more red than her father's. Her eyes were bright and focused, flashing with triumph as she landed her pounce, killing the rabbit.

 _She really is something else…_ He thought fondly, congratulating her on her catch. His mind flickered back to when he had saved her again, sending a thrill through him.

"What are you staring at?" She blinked quizzically at him, her voice pulling him from his thoughts.

"Nothing," he assured her, his whiskers twitching. "Come on, let's keep hunting. We'll catch enough for everyone and surprise them."

"You've hunted well," Talon greeted them as they put their last few catches on the steadily growing pile. There was more than enough for all of them.

"Help yourself," Stormfur invited, waving his tail.

Talon dipped his head. "Thanks." He drug a rabbit out of the pile, settling down across from Stormfur to eat it. For a moment, Stormfur was confused when the former Tribe cat took only one bite then stopped, staring expectantly at him. Then the realization hit him and he hastily snatched a piece of prey from the pile—a hawk Squirrelpaw had caught—and took a bite from it before pushing it toward Talon. The huge tabby gave an small nod of approval, pushing the rabbit towards Stormfur.

"I see your Tribe shares as well," he rumbled. Stormfur looked down at the rabbit, discomfort prickling through his pelt. _My Tribe…_

"I'm going to wake the others," Squirrelpaw bounced past Stormfur into the cave, leaving the RiverClan warrior with Talon. There was an awkward silence between them, broken only by the sounds of them eating. He wanted to focus on StarClan's prophecy—on getting home and seeing Squirrelpaw and saving his Clan… But the Tribe kept forcing its way into his thoughts. The terror of Sharptooth's attack on their cave, the overwhelming scent of blood and crowfood… He glanced at Talon, whose eyes were dark with worry as he gazed at a small beetle crawling past his paw.

"I can tell you're worried about the Tribe…" Stormfur spoke up, unable to bear the silence any longer.

"Of course I am," Talon turned his sharp gaze to Stormfur. "And so are you, even though you are not one of us. Your pretty friend is, as well."

Stormfur nodded slowly. _Is it that obvious? Can the others tell as well…?_

"They live in fear every day," Talon continued. "Every step out of the cave is filled with the terror that Sharptooth may be behind every rock."

Stormfur thought of the cave-guards that shadowed every patrol of prey-hunters. He thought of his own territory by the river, and the sense of safety and security he felt there. _What is it like,_ he wondered, _to never be able to run freely through your own territory? To feel like the prey, instead of the hunter…?_

"I wish I knew what to do…" Stormfur murmured, scraping his claws against the stone. "We made this journey because of a prophecy from StarClan," he caught Talon's confused glance and added, "Our ancestors—like your Tribe of Endless Hunting."

Talon nodded. "Go on." He seemed to be able to tell there was a long story coming, and he got more comfortable. "Tell me your story—all of it. Including why you had to 'escape' from the Tribe. The Tribe I know would never hold a cat prisoner against their will."

 _If I want him to trust me, I don't have much choice,_ Stormfur realized silently, before taking a deep breath and starting from the beginning, when four cats from each Clan had received their first dream. When he reached the part about the Tribe, he told Talon of that prophecy as well, until he finally reached his friends' rescue mission and how they wound up there, in Talon's cave.

"A silver cat?" He rumbled as Stormfur's story came to a close. "Do you believe you are the one?"

Stormfur let his claws scrape the stone again. "I don't know," he admitted honestly. "I'm not one of the four StarClan chose—I'm only here to protect my sister… She and Starclan's prophecy mean the most to me. But I've made friends in the Tribe, and to leave the mountains like this, with Sharptooth hunting them relentlessly…" He shook his head, his eyes dark with confusion. "I can't follow _both_ prophecies. Which of them is right?"

Talon was silent for a few moments. "Neither." He finally sighed. "Neither is right, and neither is wrong. Prophecies are strange things, their words are never clear." He sighed again, then went on, "It's all dependent on how a cat interprets the prophecy, and whether the prophecy if fulfilled depends on what they decide to do about it. It's up to us to decide what code we live by. Isn't that true for your cats as well?"

Stormfur blinked at the older cat, surprised. He was right. The Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan made exactly the same demands over the cats they watched over, the same promise of guidance and protection, if only they knew how to read the signs.

"What do you _think_ you should do?" Talon challenged him.

"I don't know," Stormfur shook his head, his mind racing.

"But you will," the tabby meowed as he stood. "Your faith and courage will tell you." With that, he squeezed back into the cave, leaving Stormfur to let out an exhausted sigh. He didn't know what was right and what was wrong yet, but he knew he had to figure it out. _I know I must follow the warrior code, but how can I when I can't see what it's trying to tell me…?_ He yawned, realizing suddenly how long it had been since he had slept. The was warming his pelt, and his stomach was comfortably full, so the warrior closed his eyes, and allowed sleep to wash over him.

What seemed to be only moments later, he opened his eyes, startled to find himself not on the stony mountain, but in a forest clearing, full of new green life and glowing in the moonlight. "Stormfur," a soft voice reached his ears, and sweet scent filled his senses—comforting and warm and achingly familiar. He turned around quickly, and for a moment, he thought he was looking at Feathertail. But no, he realized slowly. This cat did have a very similar silvery-gray pelt, but she stood a little taller, and her eyes were a sharp, piercing green.

"Who…" he began quietly, taking a step closer to the pretty she-cat. She smelled of RiverClan—of _home_. "Who are you…?"

She did not reply, padding closer and touching noses with him. There was a glitter of starshine around her paws, shimmering in her pelt as she moved, and Stormfur realized instantly that he was dreaming, and the cat before him was a warrior of StarClan.

"Oh, dearest Stormfur… I'm so proud of you and Feathertail. You have come through great trials and proved your courage and faith, time and again, and we are well pleased with you."

As she spoke, her voice seemed more and more familiar, and Stormfur realized that the cat before him was the one that had helped him save Squirrelpaw. "Th-Thank-you," he stammered, his bewilderment only growing with the information.

"Yet the cats of the Tribe of Endless Hunting have courage and faith, too, even though they follow different warrior ancestors. You should honor them and the Tribe of Endless Hunting."

"I know," Stormfur agreed with feeling. "And I want to help them, but I have to stay loyal to RiverClan… Please tell me what I should do—and who you are."

The StarClan warrior bent close to him, her sweet scent wreathing around him. "Don't you know…?" She murmured. "I am your mother, Silverstream. And as for what you must do—Stormfur, remember that a question can have many answers…"

The light around her began to fade, and Stormfur felt panic flash through him. "Wait!" he cried, "Don't go." She tilted her head, though her form was rapidly fading. "What about Squirrelpaw?" He meowed.

His mother's whiskers twitched in amusement, and she rolled her eyes. "I help you save her, didn't I…?"

Relief washed over Stormfur, even as his mother murmured a final farewell and vanished from sight. He knew what he had to do now. And he knew his mother approved of his love for Squirrelpaw. As his eyes opened, Stormfur staggered to his paws, looking around for his companions, who were just a few tail-lengths away, eating.

"Stormfur!" Squirrelpaw called brightly, waving him over with his tail. Then she seemed to notice the look in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I have to go back," he rasped. "I have to fulfill the Tribe's prophecy."

" _What_?" Tawnypelt hissed, abandoning the mouse she had been eating to tower over Stormfur. "Have bees swarmed your brain?"

"No." he shook his head. "Had a dream—from StarClan. Silverstream came to me," he glanced at Feathertail, adding, "Our mother."

"And she told you to go back?" Feathertail's eyes were huge.

"That's mouse-brained!" Crowpaw spat.

Stormfur shook his head again. "Not exactly. But she told me that a question can have many answers. And I think one of those answers is for me to go back and accept the fate that the Tribe of Endless Hunting has laid down."

Brambleclaw looked concerned. "But Stormfur, what about your duty to StarClan? What about _our_ prophecy?"

"I was never one of the four chosen cats," Stormfur pointed out. "And Silverstream said the Tribe of Endless Hunting should be honored, too. They are warrior ancestors, after all, even if they're not ours."

Brambleclaw was unhappy with the decision, that much Stormfur could tell. But he knew there was nothing that would change his mind now. He knew what he had to do, even if he didn't know how to do it yet.

"What do the rest of you think?" The ThunderClan warrior looked around at their companions, and Tawnypelt answered immediately.

"I think it's a mouse-brained idea." Her tail lashed. "I'm staying with Brambleclaw and going back to the forest. Or have you forgotten about what's happening there?"

"I'm not asking any cat to come with me," Stormfur explained hastily. This is something that I know I have to do—the rest of you can go on without me."

"If you're staying then so am I." Squirrelpaw announced, her eyes blazing. "I wasn't chosen originally either, and I've also made friends in the Tribe. I can't just sit around and let them suffer when there's something that can be done."

Feathertail stood and padded over to Stormfur, pushing her nose into his fur. "Stupid furball," she mewed. "You don't think I'm going to let you do this on your own, do you?"

"Then I'll go, too." Crowpaw's blue gaze burned into Stormfur's amber eyes. He expecting the WindClan apprentice to want to stay with Feathertail, but he was surprised when he continued. "Actually Stormfur, I think you're right. Ever since we rescued you, you've been mooning around like a rabbit without a tail. It makes my fur ache just looking at you. You're obviously going to be no use at all until you've tried to help these cats."

Stormfur gave him a nod of gratitude, hoping he could convey his acceptance of the apprentice's feelings for his sister in the gesture as well. He was glad to have the difficult tom's support.

Brambleclaw sighed, glancing ruefully at Tawnypelt. "It seems we've been outvoted." He then turned to Stormfur. "If one of us stays, we all stay."

"We'll help, too," Talon and his companions joined them, and Stormfur noticed an excited gleam in the big tabby's amber eyes. "But… what exactly do you plan on doing…?"

Stormfur shuffled his paws sheepishly. "I don't honestly know…"

"I have an idea!" Squirrelpaw exclaimed, her tail curling with excitement.

Talon let out a disbelieving hiss, and Crowpaw rolled his eyes, but Stormfur met her birght green gaze warmly. "Go on," he urged her.

"What Silverstream said," she began. "About a question having more than one answer. Plenty of cats have tried and failed to kill Sharptooth; we obviously can't kill it in a head on fight. So we need another answer."

"What?" Crowpaw's voice was dry. "Are you going to walk up to him and ask him nicely to go away?"

"No, mouse-brain!" Squirrelpaw meowed. "If we can't kill Sharptooth ourselves, we'll have to find something to do it for us."

* * *

And there's chapter 7! Once again, there was a LOOOTT of quoting from Moonrise, but I promise that will stop soon. Thank-you all so much for reading! See you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Squirrelpaw padded beside Stormfur with her head high as they were brought back to the Cave of Rushing Water. Stormfur had the mountain hare in his jaws, and Squirrelpaw carried (wrapped delicately in large leaves) the death berries with which they would stuff it. It hadn't taken long at all for a patrol to find them, Crag at its head. Brook had been there as well, a large falcon in her jaws. As soon as they had captured the Clan cats though, she had raced off down a similar trail. Squirrelpaw assumed she was going ahead to tell Stoneteller of their arrival.

 _This is going to work,_ she told herself over and over again as they approached the cave. _We're going to kill Sharptooth, and save the Tribe._

When they entered, Squirrelpaw realized her thought about Brook had been correct, as the Tribe healer was waiting for them in the center of the cave, his amber eyes cold and unwelcoming. There was fur missing from his shoulder, and raw wounds across his ears. He wasn't the only one, Squirrelpaw realized, that had sustained injuries. She caught sight of Gray limping through the shadows, his eyes guarded, but curious.

"Why have you returned?" Stoneteller's voice was as cold as his eyes, and Squirrelpaw forced herself not to flinch. They were obviously not welcome here anymore. Even as more of the Tribe began to gather, not a single gaze she met seemed friendly; even Mist turned away.

"To help you defeat Sharptooth." Stormfur replied evenly, meeting Stoneteller's hostile gaze.

The healer's expression didn't change, and Squirrelpaw felt her spirits dropping. "And just what do you think you can do? Sharptooth took Star yesterday, leaving her kits with no mother. Many of my Tribe were killed or injured, and some still lay at the borders of the Tribe of Endless Hunting. But you did not help us then," Stoneteller growled softly. "You ran."

A murmur of agreement swept through the Tribe, and Squirrelpaw felt her fur bristling under their contemptuous stares. Crowpaw hissed furiously, but Feathertail hushed him instantly, her eyes wide with concern.

"I didn't believe I was the chosen cat." Stormfur admitted honestly. "And I didn't like be held prisoner in the Cave of Pointed Stones. But since I've escaped I've been thinking… and I've come back freely. Even if I'm not the cat that was named in the prophecy, I'll do all I can to help."

"We all will," Brambleclaw stepped forward to stand at Stormfur's shoulder, and Squirrelpaw felt her heart swell. She knew how much Brambleclaw's friendship meant to Stormfur; it meant even more to her now that she knew he wouldn't try to stop her from seeing the RiverClan warrior.

Slowly, Stoneteller began to relax. The Tribe was whispering amongst themselves, and the hatred was slowly leaving their eyes. Gray slipped through the Clan cats to stand beside Stormfur, giving Squirrelpaw a close up view of the large wound down his side.

"We should listen to him," he meowed.

"Yes," Crag agreed. "The Tribe of Endless Hunting has sent him to help us—and despite how we ill-treated him, he has returned."

Gray dipped his head in thanks at the cave-guard. "Why else would he return," he asked Stoneteller, his voice even. "After seeing what Sharptooth can do?"

With a great sigh, Stoneteller bowed his head. "Very well. But how do you plan on defeating him? He has killed many of my best fighters, and we cannot afford to risk more lives."

Stormfur flicked his ears, and Squirrelpaw approached, placing her bundle of leaves delicately on the cave floor. Stoneteller withdrew with a hiss. "Night seeds?"

Stormfur nodded, then motioned the hare with his tail. "The prey is for Sharptooth. Inside, we'll put these." He flicked his tail towards the glossy red berries.

"Just three can kill the strongest warrior," Squirrelpaw meowed, watching Stoneteller's gaze turn skeptical again. "What we have here should be more than enough for Sharptooth—and even if it's not, it will be enough to weaken him so that we can deliver the death blow."

A hiss escaped Crag's lips as his eyes suddenly found Talon, who had stepped forward. "And why have _they_ returned?"

Furious hisses and threats suddenly rippled through the Tribe, and Squirrelpaw instinctively stepped back, shielding the outcasts from their former Tribemates along with Feathertail, Tawnypelt, and Crowpaw.

"Kill me if that's what you want," the huge tabby growled. "But that won't make killing Sharptooth any easier."

Stoneteller narrowed his eyes, and Talon continued, "The enemy lies outside the cave, not within it. The silver cat has come, and it is time to believe the prophecy of the Tribe of Endless Hunting." When the hostility began to fade, Talon went on, "We cannot kill Sharptooth in his layer, as we do not know where it is. So we must bring it here to die."

"Here?" Gray blinked incredulously at the outcast.

"Yes," Talon met his gaze evenly. "Here. Here, where we have somewhere to hide, and where the whole tribe can wait to ambush Sharptooth if we need to give him the deathblow.

"And how do you propose we bring him here?" Stoneteller asked icily.

"With blood."

Squirrelpaw knew what he was doing, but she still got a chill down her spine as he sliced his own claw open, racing out of the cave with Rock and Bird on his tail. _It's time!_ A sickening feeling wrenched her gut, but she forced it away, turning to Brambleclaw as he began to give orders.

"Squirrelpaw and Stormfur, you stuff the hare," Brambleclaw meowed. He then turned to Tawnypelt, inquiring about the best place to leave the bait. Stoneteller was giving orders to his cave-guards and prey-hunters, who went about their duties with a sudden determination that made Squirrelpaw admire them even more. She saw Mist helping Flight and Wing, the two kit-mothers, herding their kits into the nursery. There were three that were noticeably older than the others, and with a pang of guilt and sadness, Squirrelpaw realized they must be Star's. _Gray mentioned that they would be to-bes soon…_

"Squirrelpaw? Did you hear Brambleclaw?"

The apprentice blinked, startled out of her thoughts by Stormfur's voice. "Y-Yeah," she pull the hare towards her, delicately slicing it open with one claw. Stormfur bent to touch his muzzle to hers, and Squirrelpaw forced herself to brighten up. "This is it," she meowed, gently pushing the berries into the hare.

"Yes," Stormfur straightened again, his amber eyes distant as he watched the waterfall. "I suppose it is."

Once the prey was stuffed, they began trying to position it at the cave entrance. Squirrelpaw was about to turn to comfort Stormfur, but she noticed Feathertail at his side, and held her tongue. _He needs her right now,_ she told herself silently. She instead joined Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt, helping to position the hare. _I can't help but to think…_ she glanced up, meeting Stormfur gaze. There was something wrong—she knew there was. And she knew Stormfur knew it, too. _That something is going to go horribly wrong._

Even as she thought it, a shriek split the air, and then Talon and his companions raced into the cave.

"Sharptooth!" Talon gasped.

"He's coming!" Bird wailed. "He's here!"

Panic coursed through Squirrelpaw's veins. _It's too soon!_ The outcasts dove for the walls, scrambling into hiding places, and the Tribe cats who were still in the open did the same, leaving Squirrelpaw and the rest of the Clan cats standing exposed in the center of the cave. Their moment of hesitation was a moment to long, and with a ferocious roar, the biggest cat Squirrelpaw had ever seen burst through the cave entrance, its fangs glistening. It followed Talon's blood trail right to the rabbit, which he sniffed for a moment, and then swatted aside with a massive paw.

"No!" Squirrelpaw yowled, her eyes shooting wide. _What are we going to do now?!_

"Get back!" Brambleclaw snarled. "All of you, hide!" With a vicious yowl, the ThunderClan warrior launched himself at the creature, slashing his claws across its muzzle and then rolling away before it could turn on him.

 _You're not going to fight alone, Brambleclaw!_ Squirrelpaw dashed in from the other side, springing onto its back and digging her claws into the base of its tail. Its fur was coarse and hard to hold onto, but she wouldn't let go.

"Squirrelpaw!" She heard Stormfur's desperate yowl, and then Brambleclaw's voice, "What in StarClan's name are you doing?!"

As Sharptooth twisted, slashing out to dislodge her, Squirrelpaw leaped away from his claws, hitting the ground hard and racing towards the edge of the cave. She could feel its rank breath on her tail, and as she clambered up the wall, she turned, bristling to hiss down it. Brambleclaw swarmed up the wall to stand just under her, his hackles raised as he snarled up at her. Squirrelpaw wasn't listening though, watching tersely as Stormfur and Feathertail scaled the opposite wall. Her eyes met his from across the dark cave, and she felt a small sense of relief. _He's okay…_ Then she saw Sharptooth scratching furiously as the ground just beneath the RiverClan warriors, and her eyes stretched wide in horror.

"Crowpaw!" She yowled. She started to bunch her muscles to run to his rescue, and she saw Brambleclaw do the same. But before either ThunderClan cat could move, Squirrelpaw saw Feathertail touch her nose to Stormfur's shoulder, and the jump—not down, onto Sharptooth, but up, towards the roof, where she lodged her claws into a split in the stone, her weight bringing the entire jagged rock crashing down on top of Sharptooth. Feathertail's cry was cut short as she hit the ground with a sickening thud. Sharptooth lay beside her, the pointed stone sunk deep into his spine. Squirrelpaw didn't care. She launched herself down the cave wall, oblivious to the Tribe as they slowly emerged from their hiding spots. Ignoring Brambleclaw as he tried to stop her.

"Feathertail…" She heard Crowpaw rasp as he licked as the gash on her shoulder.

"Feathertail, no…" Stormfur's voice was only a whisper as he looked at his siter's limp body.

Squirrelpaw wanted to move closer to him; to press her muzzle into his fur and tell him everything would be okay. But even seeing the shallow rise and fall of Feathertail's chest as she lie there, Squirrelpaw knew that it wasn't true at all.

"She'll be okay," Stormfur whispered. "She has to be. She has a prophecy to fulfill…"

Crowpaw gasped, and Squirrelpaw's eyes widened as Feathertail lifted her head, her eyes opening slowly. "You'll have to go on without me, brother…" she murmured. "Save the Clan..!"

Then her eyes focused on Crowpaw, and Squirrelpaw was overcome with a sorrow so profound she could hardly breathe. _No, Feathertail… not like this…_ She didn't listen to Feathertail's last words to the WindClan apprentice—she couldn't bear to invade their last breaths of time with eachother—but she did watch as the RiverClan warrior's soft blue eyes closed for the final time.

"She can't be dead," she whispered. "She can't be…" Brambleclaw stood close to her, and Tawnypelt stared at Feathertail with misery in her amber eyes.

The Tribe was murmuring, but Squirrelpaw was deaf to the sound, until a sudden, junilant cry rose above the rest. "Sharptooth is dead! We are free!"

Squirrelpaw saw Stormfur wince, knowing exactly what the dark gray warrior was thinking. _But the price was too high…_

"The silver cat came," Mist whispered, her eyes falling to Feathertail's soft silver pelt, which was shining in the moonlight that came through the waterfall.

"No," Stormfur growled bitterly, bowing his head. "I brought her."

"The Tribe of Endless Hunting spoke truly." Stoneteller padded forward, his clear amber eyes on Feathertail's body. "A silver cat has saved us all."

Squirrelpaw finally stepped forward as Crowpaw withdrew from Stormfur's comfort, pressing herself against the RiverClan warrior's side. She didn't say anything. There was nothing to be said.

"It should have been me," Stormfur muttered, his amber eyes bleak with sorrow. "It should have…"

The next day, Feathertail was buried beside the waterfall, where the spray from the waterfall softened the dirt. The Clan cats were silent; all but moving shadows as they stood vigil for their lost friend. Squirrelpaw didn't leave Stormfur's side, knowing that all he needed was time—and to know that she was there for him.

"It's time to go," Brambleclaw finally announced, standing from his position of mourning. Tawnypelt agreed hollowly, and Crowpaw stood without a word. Stormfur was the last to move, Squirrelpaw as his side. He gazed at her grave for a heartbeat longer, raw grief churning in his amber eyes.

"Stormfur," Squirrelpaw murmured, touching her nose to his shoulder. "Stormfur, we have to go… RiverClan needs you now."

"RiverClan needs both of us," he rasped despondently.

"She'll always be with you, Stormfur," the dark ginger she-cat felt more helpless then than she had in her entire life. How could she comfort him? What was there to be said to someone who had lost not only their only sibling, but their closest friend?

He turned his agonized gaze to her, and Squirrelpaw touched her nose to his. "As will I," she added. "As long as you want me."

"Squirrelpaw…" For a moment, his gaze seemed to focus again, and he rasped his tongue over her ear. "I'll always want you by my side."

Squirrelpaw wanted to feel relieved that Stormfur's feelings for her were still alive, but as long as Feathertail was not on Stormfur's other side, she didn't know how the dark gray warrior would go on.

 _Oh Feathertail… why did you have to leave us…? We still need you here…_

For a moment, as she hesitated by Feathertail's grave, she thought she caught Feathertail's warm, familiar scent, and that of another cat. _Take care of him, Squirrelpaw,_ she heard Feathertail's voice in her mind. _He needs you now more than ever._

Her scent faded, and Squirrelpaw squared her shoulders, turning to catching up to Stormfur. _I will, Feathertail. I promise._

* * *

Chapter 8 is _done_. I'm so glad I'm out of these events, because now the REAL focus of the story can begin—the struggle of their forbidden love! (as well as their grief over Feathertail's death, and leaving the forest, etc, etc…)

Thanks so much for reading guys! I know these last few chapters have been kind of dry with all of the quotes, but… Drama is to come! I'll see you guys next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Stormfur was hardly aware of the transition from mountain to moorland, focusing solely on putting one paw in front of the other. It was more of a challenge than it should have been, and the RiverClan warrior was certain that if it weren't for Squirrelpaw's dark ginger pelt brushing his, he wouldn't even be capable of that. They rested sparingly, the loss of Feathertail fueling their desperation to get home and relay Midnight's message.

It wasn't until Tawnypelt suddenly stopped, her eyes stretching wide, that Stormfur bothered to look around. "Look," the tortoiseshell warrior croaked. "Highstones!"

He felt Squirrelpaw straighten beside him, a light sparking in his eyes that he had thought Feathertail's death had dimmed forever. "We're almost home!" She gasped.

"Let's hurry," Brambleclaw meowed. "If we don't stop, we can make it to Barley's by nightfall."

They all gave a small nod of agreement, before forcing their paws to start moving again, Brambleclaw in the lead. He had done well, Stormfur reflected silently, to become the unofficial leader of their small group. It didn't take much for Stormfur to see the young ThunderClan warrior being his Clan's leader eventually. _If we can save them in time…_

They passed Highstones without so much as a second glance, and Stormfur noticed that the closer to home they got, the faster their cracked, bloody paws tried to move. Squirrelpaw wouldn't leave his side, but the dark gray warrior knew that she was dying to run ahead, especially when Barley and Ravenpaw's barn came into view.

"Welcome home!"

Stormfur whirled around, his claws instinctively unsheathing and sinking into the grass. He felt Squirrelpaw do the same beside him, her hackles raising, until she light out a bright yowl. "Ravenpaw!"

Stormfur relaxed, sighing, as did the rest of the traveling cats. The loner had two mice at his paws, and as the scent reached Stormfur's nose, he felt his stomach rumbling silently. They hadn't even stopped to hunt once they had realized how close they were.

"It's good to see you all," Ravenpaw purred, before faltering, glancing around. Stormfur knew what was coming next, and he braced himself for the fresh grief. "But… weren't there six of you?" His amber eyes fell on Stormfur. "Where's Feathertail?"

Squirrelpaw pressed closer against him, and Stormfur bowed his head. "Feathertail…" his voice caught painful in his throat, and Tawnypelt continued quietly, "Feathertail walks with StarClan, now."

Ravenpaw's eyes grew wide. "Oh no…" He then shook his head. "We'll have plenty of time to exchange news later. For now, please, hunt. You're welcome to rest in the barn tonight. You all look like you need it." Brambleclaw blinked gratefully at the loner, who dipped his head and left, mice in his jaws.

"Finally," Squirrelpaw gave Stormfur's shoulder a nudge. "Come on, Stormfur, I'm _starving_."

The RiverClan warrior nodded, following the eager apprentice more slowly as she bounded away into the fields. There was prey-scent everywhere, and Stormfur realized again how hungry he was. He had just caught a mouse, when Squirrelpaw jumped him, rolling him over and pinning him in the tall grass. "Good catch," she teased. "But mine's bigger."

For the first time in a long time, Stormfur felt his heart stutter, looking up into Squirrelpaw's shining green eyes. He missed Feathertail—so much so that he could barely stand to keep breathing—but Squirrelpaw… She took his breath away in a different way; a way that made him believe that even if the sun stopped rising, everything would still be okay.

"Squirrelpaw…" He sat up as she moved off of him, touching his muzzle to hers. "You'll keep seeing me, won't you…? When we go back…"

"Stupid furball," the dark ginger apprentice purred fondly. "Try and stop me."

Stormfur felt a purr erupt from his chest, and he wound himself around the ThunderClan apprentice, licking her ears. "We should keep hunting," he finally sighed, noticing how dark it was getting. "The others will be heading back to the barn soon."

Squirrelpaw nodded, before bounding away, calling back playfully "Bet I can catch more than you!"

* * *

"So," Ravenpaw blinked curiously at the journeying cats. "Did you find the sun-drown place?"

"We did," Brambleclaw mumbled around a mouthful of prey. "It wasn't anything like what we were expecting."

"Go on," the loner urged. "Tell me everything. I can tell that there's a lot."

It took Brambleclaw most of the night to tell their story to Ravenpaw, with small interjections from his companions about things that he had left out or needed more elaboration. Ravenpaw listened with clear, focus eyes, nodding every now and again and offering words of comfort when the tale got particularly hard to continue telling. By the time the ThunderClan warrior was finished speaking, Stormfur was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Well," Ravenpaw meowed, "I think it's time you all got some rest. Stay as long as you like—though I'm almost positive you'll be gone by the time I even wake up."

Brambleclaw nodded. "Yes, we'll probably be out before the sun."

"Well, I'm sure you'll bring the Clans this way when you leave," the loner was slowly padding away, towards his nest. "With any luck I'll see you then."

They all murmured a good night to the black tom, before settling down. Stormfur curled up beside Squirrelpaw, who flicked her ears and scooted closer to him. "Good night, Stormfur," she yawned quietly. He leaned forward, rasping his tongue over her ear.

"Good night," he mewed softly.

The RiverClan warrior was surprised to be woken by Crowpaw the next day, his blue eyes still dull with loss. Stormfur's heart went out to him, but he knew better than to try to comfort the WindClan apprentice; there was nothing that he could say to make the loss hurt any less.

"We're almost done," Crowpaw muttered. "Now's not the time to be sleeping in."

Stormfur nodded. "You're right." He stood, stretching, and turned to wake Squirrelpaw. "Come on, Squirrelpaw, it's time to get up." He prodded her with his paw, blinking fondly at her as she yawned and stretched, standing slowly.

"I'm ready," she yawned again. "I'm ready. Let's go."

They squeezed out of the barn door, joining Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt. Crowpaw came out last, and taking a small head count, Brambleclaw nodded. "Let's go."

The final stretch of their journey seemed both the shortest and the longest to Stormfur, dragging on and on even as he watched WindClan's territory rush to greet them.

"Finally…" Crowpaw exhaled, standing at the border, his chin high and his eyes closed. "Come on," Tawnypelt meowed. "We've still got plenty to do."

Crowpaw nodded and took the lead, padding confidently through his territory. Stormfur couldn't help but to notice how much of it was destroyed though. The ground was torn up everywhere, and in the distance, he could see a large monster. _Were we too late?_

A furious hiss caught the RiverClan warrior's attention, and he turned to see a patrol rushing towards them. His amber eyes grew wide as he saw how thing the WindClan cats were. Compared to them, Crowpaw seemed lean and muscular.

"What are you doing on WindClan territory?" The first cat—Stormfur guess by his size that he was only an apprentice—spat.

Crowpaw blinked, his blue eyes filled with confusion. "Owlkit? Is that you? Why are you out of camp?"

The apprentice looked uncertainly back at his mentor, who Stormfur recognized to be Tornear. "It's Owl _paw_ now," he growled, trying to seem threatening. "Who are _you_? How do you know me?"

Crowpaw looked incredulously at the two warriors behind the apprentice. "Tornear, Whitetail, surely you recognize me? It's me, Crowpaw!"

Tornear only looked mildly surprised. "Of course we recognize you," he muttered. "We searched the whole territory for days after you ran away."

"I didn't run away," Crowpaw objected, shaking his head. "I _had_ to leave. I'll tell Tallstar the whole story."

Whitetail stepped forward. "Of course we'll take you to Tallstar," she mewed. "But you've got to explain to us why these _other_ cats are in our territory."

"They traveled with me," Crowpaw answered immediately. "It's a long story—one that I'll tell to Tallstar."

"Come on then," Tornear growled. "And you lot, get going, before we're forced to chase you off."

Stormfur couldn't help but to think he could swat the WindClan warrior aside with paw should he attack, but he kept his thoughts to himself, knowing better than to start trouble now of all times.

Crowpaw brushed past Squirrelpaw in a surprisingly affectionate farewell, dipping his head to Brambleclaw and touching noses with Tawnypelt. Then he came to Stormfur, bowing his head. Stormfur touched his nose the difficult apprentice's shoulder. No words were spoken—none would have accurately described their shared grief.

"We'll meet again at the Great Rock," Tawnypelt whispered. "Try to bring Tallstar if you can."

Crowpaw nodded, then followed Tornear and Whitetail as they led the way. Stormfur thought he heard them talking, but he didn't strain his ears to listen. It was time for the rest of them to go home.

Tawnypelt left them when they reached the RiverClan border, murmuring her good-byes and making a hasty exit. Stormfur's own paws were prickling with anxiety. After seeing the destruction on the moorland, he couldn't help but to be fearful for his own Clan's well-being.

"Come on," Brambeclaw flicked his ears towards the river, and the stepping stones Stormfur knew weren't far away. "We'll cross there by Sunningrocks."

Stormfur nodded, following the dark brown tabby slowly up the river. Squirrelpaw's tail was twitching anxiously, her eyes desperately scanning the ThunderClan side of the river. Stormfur couldn't help his own eyes doing the same to his own territory. As much as he was drawn to Squirrelpaw, there was a tug at his paws, calling him back to the RiverClan camp. _There's just one more thing I need to do…_

When they reached Sunningrocks, Brambleclaw turned to Stormfur, as if to say farewell, looking surprised when the RiverClan warrior shook his head. "I want to tell Graystripe. About Feathertail…"

Squirrelpaw pressed close against him. "Stormfur… We can tell him, if you'd like…"

"No," he heard the raw grief in his own voice. "This is something that I need to do…"

Brambleclaw dipped his head. "Very well." With that, he turned, bounding swiftly across the stepping stones and towards the Sunningrocks. Something seemed strange to Stormfur—ThunderClan's scent was much too strong for the border. _Have they recently marked it…?_

A yowl cut off his thoughts, and two ThunderClan warriors raced down the slope as they approached the border.

"Brackenfur!" Brambleclaw exclaimed, his amber eyes wide with surprise. "And Rainwhisker!"

"Brambleclaw?" The golden-brown tabby that Stormfur knew to be Brackenfur stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes as big as the sun. "And Squirrelpaw? You're alive?!"

"Of course we're alive," Squirrelpaw stepped forward, her claws working at the sand beneath her paws. "Are you on patrol? Why are you so close to the RiverClan border? Where's my father?"

"Patrol? No, we're guarding the camp." The dark gray warrior beside Brackenfur—Rainwhisker—didn't seem nearly as pleased to see them, his blue eyes dark with mistrust. "Why is _he_ here?"

"The camp?" Squirrelpaw echoed, bewildered. "Surely the camp is…"

"It was destroyed," Brackenfur murmured. "Come, I'm sure you've got a lot to tell Firestar."

Brambleclaw nodded, and then flicked his tail towards Stormfur. "And this is Stormfur, Graystripe's kit. He's got a message for him."

"Can't you deliver it?" Rainwhisker growled.

"No," Stormfur met the ThunderClan warrior's gaze evenly. After everything they had been through, this half-starved ThunderClan tom didn't faze him at all. It was shocking though, to see how thin they both were. "It is a message I must deliver myself." Rainwhisker glared for a moment longer, before hissing softly and turning away, his tail lashing as he padded slowly back up the slope towards Sunningrocks.

"Come on," Brackenfur sighed, turning and following his cross Clanmate.

Stormfur waited for Brambleclaw to go ahead, following more slowly with Squirrelpaw so that their pelts could brush as they took the final steps of their journey together. _No,_ a small voice in his head reminded him. _We've still got a long way to go… Starting with convincing our Clan's to leave…_

It didn't take long to reach Sunningrocks, and though Brackenfur had hinted to them that ThunderClan had moved there, Stormfur was still surprised to see the whole of ThunderClan huddled amongst the large stones. Their fur was thin and ragged, and Stormfur could see some of the warriors' ribs. _It's even worse than we thought…_

"Is that… _Squirrelpaw_?!" A scrawny dark brown tom staggered from his sitting position, his amber eyes wide.

"Shrewpaw!" Squirrelpaw bounded to the small tom's side, and though the black tom beside him pulled away, Shrewpaw greeted her enthusiastically enough, touching his nose to hers.

 _They must have trained together…_ Stormfur's eyes travelled the circle of cats slowly gathering around them. With a spark of despair, he realized that more of the dull eyes around him shimmered with hostility than welcome.

"Where have you been?" One cat rasped.

"Why were you gone so long?"

"Why did you come back?"

"What is that RiverClan cat doing here?"

"Enough!" A pale ginger she-cat thrust her way forward. "What's this I hear about one of my kits returning?"

Squirrelpaw immediately left Shrewpaw to bolt to the older she-cat's side, and with a start, Stormfur recognized Sandstorm—though she hardly looked herself with her ribs showing through her ragged fur. Her purr shook her whole body, and Stormfur felt a pang in his chest. Chances were likely that no one would greet him so fondly when he returned to RiverClan—except maybe Mistyfoot. HE cleared the thoughts from his head, forcing himself to step forward.

"Sandstorm?" He meowed softly. "Is my father here? Graystripe?"

"And Firestar," Brambleclaw added, moving to stand beside Stormfur.

The warrior scoffed as her pale eyes met Stormfur's. "Don't add his name like I don't recognize you, Stormfur. And they're out hunting," she flicked her tail towards the forest, then turned her curious gaze Brambleclaw. "I'm assuming you're going to explain yourself to him?"

Brambleclaw bowed his head. "Of course. We have a lot to tell him."

Squirrelpaw nodded, her green gaze flicking to Stormfur.

"And you brought Stormfur here because…?"

"I have a message for my father," Stormfur supplied softly, feeling the familiar tug of grief at his heart. Squirrelpaw's tail drooped, and he longed to push his nose into her pelt.

 _You can't now, mouse-brain! You've come back—you'll be lucky to get to see her again!_

"Brambleclaw!" Stormfur was startled out of his thoughts, blinking up to see Firestar standing at the top of the slope leading further into ThunderClan's territory. "And Squirrelpaw!" He left the rabbit he had brought back lying on the ground, racing down the slope to push his nose into his daughter's pelt. Stormfur's eyes widened as Graystripe appeared next, picking up the rabbit his leader had dropped and bringing it down. It was until he put the rabbit down that he saw Stormfur, his amber eyes growing wide as he launched himself forward, pushing his muzzle into the dark gray tom's shoulder.

"Stormfur, you've come back!" He then stepped back, blinking in confusion. "But not to RiverClan?"

Before Stormfur could answer, the ThunderClan deputy continued, "And you've brought Feathertail, too, right?" He looked around hopefully, and Stormfur felt the stone fall away beneath his feet.

"Graystripe," he murmured softly, forcing himself to meet his father's hopeful amber gaze. "Feathertail walks with StarClan now." He tried desperately to keep his voice from wavering, squaring his shoulders and gritting his teeth as Graystripe's eyes slowly filled with dismay. "I came here to tell you… and that she died to save all of us. She was the most noble warrior, and you would have been proud."

He touched his nose to his father's shoulder, though he knew that the warrior hardly noticed. He only whispered despondently, "She was so much like her mother…"

Stormfur winced slightly, drawing back and looking to Brambleclaw, dipping his head in a small farewell. He turned to leave, hesitating ever so slightly as he passed Squirrelpaw, fighting the urge to lick her ears and lose himself in her scent. He couldn't, however, stop himself from glancing at her one last time, warmth shooting through him at the emotion smoldering in her eyes. _I'll see you soon,_ he promised silently. Tearing his gaze away, he bounded back towards the river, plunging in without a moment of hesitation and paddling to the other side. It felt even better than he had imagined to swim in his river again, and suddenly, the RiverClan warrior wanted nothing more than to curl up in his nest of reeds and sleep for a moon.

 _Not yet,_ he reminded himself, padding through RiverClan's territory towards the camp. _I still have to tell Leopardstar—if she'll let me back into the camp._

As he approached the camp entrance, he took a deep breath, realizing that Blackclaw was on guard duty. He was not the most friendly cat in RiverClan, but he was Mistyfoot's mate, and Mistyfoot treated Stormfur almost as fondly as she treated her own kits. _Please be in a good mood…_

"Blackclaw!" Stormfur called out before approached wading through the water that surrounded their camp.

The smoky gray tom narrowed his eyes for a moment, his hackles rising. Then the recognition hit, and the RiverClan warrior jumped to his paws, his eyes widening. "Stormfur? Is that really you?"

"Yes," Stormfur dipped his head respectfully as he stood before the older warrior. Blackclaw had also been a close friend of Stonefur, Stormfur's mentor, and sometimes Stormfur hoped that the smoky gray tom saw a little bit of the great deputy in Stormfur.

There was relief in the older tom's eyes, but also caution. "If only Mistyfoot were here to see that you've returned safely…" He sighed, before shaking his head. "Never mind that. You've got a lot of explaining to do."

"I know," Stormfur flicked his ears towards the tunnel of reeds. "And I'll do so now, if Leopardstar is here."

Blackclaw nodded. "In her den, probably." When Stormfur hesitated, the short-tempered warrior rolled his eyes. "Well go on, I'm not going to escort you in like a prisoner—you're a RiverClan warrior, and I'm glad to see that you're home."

Stormfur blinked gratefully at the black warrior before pushing his way through the reed tunnel, at a loss for words at the tom's surprising welcome. Inside, the camp was bustling, patrols preparing to leave and kits playing outside of the nursery.

 _I'm home…!_

As he took another step into the camp, every cat froze, their wide eyes finding the dark gray warrior.

"Stormfur…?"

The gray warrior's gaze found Mosspelt, the beautiful tortoiseshell queen padding slowly towards him—as if he weren't really there. "I'm home," he murmured softly, letting out s faint purr as the she-cat who had nursed him barreled into his side, covering his ears with affectionate licks.

"I knew you would be," she purred forcefully. "And I told them. I told them that you and Feathertail _and_ Mistyfoot would all be home."

Fresh pain lanced through Stormfur's heart, but he forced it down, taking a small step away from the queen. "I'm going tospeak with Leopardstar now—I've got a lot to tell her."

"About what?" Hawkfrost stalked forward, his lips curled back in a sneer. "How well the prey's been running wherever you ran away to?"

Stormfur flattened his ears. "You don't seem underfed, Hawkfrost," he pointed out with a flick of his tail. "But if you're still struggling, I can certainly go catch a fish for you."

The dark tabby's eyes blazed for a moment longer, before he rolled his eyes and gave Stormfur's shoulder a companionable nudge. "It's good to see you back," he admitted. Like Blackclaw, his posture was still cautious, but he flicked his tail towards Leopardstar's den. "Leopardstar will be glad to see you, we need all the warriors we can get right now."

With a dip of his head, Stormfur pushed past the crowd of his Clan-mates, halting at the entrance of Leopardstar's den. "Leopardstar?" He called, proud when his voice didn't waver.

"Enter."

Taking a deep breath, Stormfur ducked through the entrance, watching as his leader's eyes grew wide. "Stormfur," she blinked a few times as if expecting him to vanish. "You've returned."

"Yes," he approached slowly, and kept a respectful distance. "And I have a lot to share with you, Leopardstar."

Her eyes narrowed. "Hopefully starting with why you and your sister left so suddenly?"

"Yes," he murmured again, bowing his head.

"Good," the dappled she-cat gave a curt nod. "Make yourself comfortable then. I'm eager to hear what you have to say for yourself."

Stormfur sat, his pelt prickling with unease. _She has to belive me,_ he told himself as he took a deep breath. _She must._ "It all began," he started softly, "when Oakheart came to Feathertail in a dream…"

* * *

Oh. My. God. Guys I'm so so so so so sorry about how long this took Dx and if this chapter seems choppy and disorganized, I'm very sorry. I was struck with inspiration and decided to write this chapter only to find it was already half-way done. So I decided to use what I already had, and just make the next chapter more fluid. I know things aren't exactly the same as in the books, but… I was extra tired of pulling quotes, and I felt like it was interesting at all _ Anyways, I'm back, bursting with inspiration, and ready to write. So I'll see you guys next chapter!

Thanks for reading, and extra thanks to the people that reviewed chapter 8! You guys are my favorites!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The sun hadn't even begun to peek over the treetops when Squirrelpaw woke, and she realized that she had been so used to waking up early to hunt with Stormfur that it had become a habit to be up before the sun. Shrewpaw shivered in his sleep beside her, and the ginger she-cat sighed, running her tail soothing down her friend's side before creeping out of the shallow scoop that formed the apprentice's den. Things were so much worse than she had imagined—the forest was nearly completely destroyed, her sister was missing…

The apprentice shook her head, trying to force away the pain that came from the thought. _I know she's still alive. She's alive, and she'll find her way back to us. She has to._ Her mind flickered—not for the first time—to Stormfur. _If only Feathertail could come back to us…_

"Up already?"

Squirrelpaw started, whipping around to see Dustpelt padding slowly towards her. She blinked fondly at her mentor. "I was going to do a bit of early morning hunting. We often got up and started travelling about this time."

The older warrior nodded. "Well let's go then. I haven't got anything else to do."

Squirrelpaw's ears perked. "Really?"

The tabby rolled his eyes. "You're still my apprentice, no matter how much you may have grown on your journey."

Squirrelpaw felt a purr rumbling in her chest, and bounding off eagerly when Dustpelt motioned again for her to lead the way. It was so much like old times that the bright apprentice could almost forget the hardships of the journey, and the destruction around her; until Dustpelt hissed for her to duck and be careful. She did so instantly, her ears picking up the steady roar of a monster.

"We're getting close to the old camp," he explained softly. "The monsters destroyed the entire thing."

"Rainwhisker told us, but…"

Dustpelt shook his head. "I still don't want to believe it myself. Unfortunately, it's true. We should stay away from that area, that's where most of the traps are."

 _The traps that took Leafpaw away from us… and Cloudtail and Brightheart…_ Squirrelpaw sank her claws into the cold ground beneath her. _StarClan, why didn't you tell us sooner? If we had just had a little bit more warning… Maybe we could have actually done something!_

"It's not your fault," Dustpelt rumbled, giving the lithe she-cat a rough nudge, breaking her out of her thoughts. "You and Brambleclaw have both done the best you could have. Going on that journey like you did, trying to save all of us…" His eyes met hers, and shining with approval. "You're more of a warrior than I've ever been."

Squirrelpaw's tail curled, her heart bursting at the unexpected praise. Dustpelt was among the most difficult warriors in ThunderClan to get along with, but as her mentor, he had always been (slightly) patient with her, and even when he wasn't, he was good natured about it. "I did learn from the best," she purred, flicking her tail-tip against his shoulder. "Now show me where I actually _can_ hunt."

Dustpelt's whiskers twitched in amusement, though Squirrelpaw could tell that her words had touched him. "Right this way," he meowed, flicking his tail and leading the way.

By sunhigh, Squirrelpaw had only managed to catch a scrawny mouse, and though they searched for what felt like forever, that seemed to be all that there was. Upon returning to Sunningrocks, the ginger apprentice immediately brought it to Ferncloud, who was curled around her two surviving kits, Birchkit and Larchkit. The queen blinked gratefully at her, and Squirrelpaw felt a flash of concern for how tired and weak the queen seemed. Dustpelt joined the pale gray she-cat, curling protectively around her as if trying to keep her warm. Jealousy crashed through Squirrelpaw in a sudden white-hot wave, nearly making her stumble where she stood.

 _Stormfur… When can I see you again…?_ She tore her gaze away from her clan-mates, mewing a quick goodbye and stumbling to the edge of Sunningrocks, looking out at the river. _Will we ever share a nest again? Will I get to hunt alongside you one more time?_ She scraped her claws against the cold stone. _We said we would keep seeing each other, but when will we ever get the chance?_

"Squirrelpaw," Brambleclaw's voice hardly reached her, but the touch of his tail on her flank brought her out of her thoughts, and with a frustrated sigh, she turned away from the river.

"What is it?" She tilted her head, trying not to let her frustration show.

Brambleclaw's whiskers twitched in the faintest amusement, and Squirrelpaw instantly knew she was doing a terrible job. "I know you miss him," he murmured, glancing around to make sure no one else was in earshot. "But gazing across the river like a love-struck hare isn't go to do anything for you or him."

Another sigh escaped her lips. "I know…"

"Come on then," he flicked his ears. "The Clan _must_ be fed. Firestar had agreed to leave, as long as the other Clans will as well, remember? We just need to keep strong until then."

Squirrelpaw nodded, feeling a fierce determination bubbling in her chest. _That's right. Right now, focus on ThunderClan. Focus on the prophecy and the job you must fulfill. When the Clans are safe again, Stormfur and I will work out what's going on between us._ She bounded forward a few steps, feeling energized by her inner resolve. "Alright then, let's hunt! Tomorrow is they day we go to the Great Rock, so we should only have to push through one more day!"

Brambleclaw nodded. "Right, let's go."

Again, the results of the hunt were disheartening, at best. They had each only managed to catch one piece of prey; Squirrelpaw bringing back a bony sparrow, and Brambleclaw retuning with a squirrel that looked more starved than their clan-mates. Still, Squirrelpaw refused to let her spirits falter, dropping her fresh-kill on the pile and turning to go back out.

"That's enough for today," The ginger apprentice blinked up at Graystripe, who stepped forward and gave her a small nudge on the shoulder. "The forest isn't the same as it used to be, it's not safe to be out and about at night."

"But the clan needs to be fed!" Squirrelpaw objected stubbornly, her tail-tip flicking.

"Yes," her deputy agreed softly. "And it also needs every warrior to stay as strong as possible. We only just got you and Brambleclaw back, and you're both much more fit than any of us. The Clan needs you to stay that way, and to lead us to our new home when the time comes."

Squirrelpaw held her ground for a moment, before sighing. "I guess so…" Already it was nearly dark, twilight hovering eerily over the forest. "If that's the case, then I'll stand guard tonight."

Graystripe nodded. "Good, I'll let Ashfur know he's been relieved."

Squirrelpaw followed the big gray tom to where Ashfur was posted, looking out over RiverClan's territory. _Maybe I'll see Stormfur…_ The apprentice couldn't stop the thrill that shot through her body at the thought, though she forced herself to remember her promise from earlier. _ThunderClan comes first._

As Ashfur murmured a thank-you and left, Squirrelpaw took his place, sitting straight with her ears tall, listening for even the tiniest sound, her eyes scanning the border carefully. It wasn't an eventful watch, but something felt off to the ginger she-cat. _Something's not right._ She stood, glancing around, parting her jaws to taste the air. _That scent… What is that scent…?_ Something about it brought back memories of the journey—of the small patch pf woods where they parted with Midnight and Purdy. Suddenly, it hit her, though as she whirled around to yowl a warning, she realized it was too late, and sudden shriek rising from the area Ferncloud was making her nest in.

"Fox! There's a fox!" Instantly, Sunningrocks was swarming with ThunderClan's warriors and apprentices, either trying to find the creature or trying to shelter the elders. Squirrelpaw searched wildly for the stinking animal, her heart nearly stopping as she saw it running towards the river, just a few tail-lengths away from her.

"It took Larchkit!" Ferncloud's wail chilled Squirrelpaw to the bone, even as she saw the tiny she-kit dangling from its jaws.

 _Oh no you don't!_ Rage burning in her veins, Squirrelpaw took off after the beast, which was attempting to wade through the river. Squirrelpaw was at the water edge when it swam to the other side. "Get back here!" She spat, racing across the stepping stones. It was wading through the shallows on the RiverClan side when a dark blur barreled into it, hissing furiously. Instantly, Squirrelpaw recognized the dark gray pelt, the stone she was on seeming to lurch beneath her feet. "Stormfur!"

She doubled her speed, flying across the stepping stones. "Stormfur it has one of Ferncloud's kits!"

Even as she yowled, Stormfur swatted at the fox's snarling jowls, causing it to drop the small form it held in the water. Squirrelpaw splashed desperately past Stormfur and the fox, snatching Larchkit out of the shallows and bringing her to the pebbly shore on Riverclan's territory. To Squirrelpaw's horror, the tiny kit didn't appear to be breathing. "Larchkit, no… You're stronger than this, I know you are…" She began licking at the kits soggy black pelt.

"Squirrelpaw, what's going on? Is the kit okay?"

The ginger she-cat shook her head helplessly. "The fox got into the hollow where Ferncloud was sleeping and took Larchkit, and now she's not breathing, and I don't know…" The RiverClan warrior brushed his tail across her mouth, silencing her as he bent over Larchkit. Carefully, he propped his paw beneath her, sitting her up. Squirrelpaw felt a wave of relief crash over her as the kit coughed, water trickling out of her mouth. "Thank StarClan…"

"It's a good thing you were here, Stormfur," Brambleclaw joined them, Graystripe and Dustpelt not far behind. Dustpelt immediately scooped up his kit, giving Stormfur a small nod before heading back across the stepping stones and to Sunningrocks.

Stormfur nodded. "I'm glad I was. No Clan needs a fox wandering their territory now that leaf-bare is starting.

Graystripe gave his son an affectionate nudge. "I'm proud of you, Stormfur," he rumbled. "You and Feathertail both." He then flicked his tail. "Come on you two, we should get back to camp."

Brambleclaw nodded, turning to follow their deputy, but Squirrelpaw hesitated. There had to have been a reason that Stormfur was hanging around the river—and the look in his eyes told her that it wasn't just to see her.

"Squirrelpaw," he hissed softly, beckoning her closer. Brushing his muzzle against her ear, he whispered urgently, "Leopardstar refuses to meet with the other leaders—RiverClan is declaring war on ShadowClan."

"What?" Squirrelpaw gasped, her eyes growing huge.

"Be sure to tell Brambleclaw," he meowed a little louder, before adding softly. "I'll see you soon, I promise."

Squirrelpaw blinked, watching as the RiverClan warrior turned away and vanished into the reeds, his smoldering gaze still burning in her mind. _War with ShadowClan…? Oh, StarClan, this is all wrong! We're supposed to be coming together, not going to war!_

* * *

Alright! This chapter is a little shorter than the last one, and I tried to add a _little_ bit of drama. Really, I was planning on having the fox be the reason Larchkit died, but… I just don't want her to die Dx so… sorry, but she's gonna live lol. And to my reviewers:

joycewu333: I know it wasn't as exciting, and it just didn't seem all that great to me… but hopefully these next few chapters will make up for it!

KitTikKit: I'm glad you like it! And I will definitely keep an eye out for it! (:

Thanks again for reading, and remember that I always love to hear your thoughts! See you next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Stormfur slept fitfully that night, waking at seemingly every sound—even the softest sighs of his Clan-mates. When the first silvery light of dawn trickled through the opening of the warrior's den, he couldn't wait any longer, standing and making his way into the clearing. Hawkfrost, whom Stormfur now knew was standing in as deputy in Mistyfoot's absence, was already up, sitting in the middle of the camp with Leopardstar and discussing what Stormfur assumed were battle plans. A chill shot down Stormfur's spine as he remembered Leopardstar's refusal to meet with the other leaders. RiverClan was fine, and would continue to be fine, she had said, as long as they could stop ShadowClan from trespassing and trying to steal their prey.

"Stormfur, I'm glad to see you're up," Hawkfrost turned his icy gaze to the dark gray warrior as he approached, and Stormfur dipped his head in greeting. "Can you lead the dawn patrol? Take Heavystep and Reedpaw with you, and bring back plenty of fresh-kill if you can. We'll need all of our strength for tonight."

"Of course," Stormfur murmured, bowing his head respectfully to Leopardstar and returning to the warrior's den to wake Heavystep, who Stormfur assumed would wake his apprentice. _Hawkfrost seems as eager to fight as ever…_ He woke the other warrior quickly, and waited patiently for Heavystep to gather Reedpaw from the apprentice den before leading the way out of camp. _But this is all wrong… StarClan, how can I make them understand?_

Naturally, since Hawkfrost had requested they hunt, Stormfur headed towards the river; and the ThunderClan border. He remembered the events of the night before—chasing the fox off, the overwhelming emotions that surged through him when he saw Squirrelpaw again. It hurt more than he was expecting to be apart from her, and only seeing her for a few moments just wasn't enough. Before he knew it, they were at the river, where the dark gray warrior raised his tail to tell his companions to halt.

"We'll split up here. This _is_ a border patrol, so keep your eyes on ThunderClan's border, but Hawkfrost wants us to bring back fresh-kill so that the Clan is as strong as possible tonight." Heavystep nodded, and his apprentice echoed the motion, turning and slipping away in opposite directions. Stormfur himself headed closer to the river, shaking his thoughts of glimpsing at Squirrelpaw away and focusing his amber eyes on the water. It wasn't long before a flash of silver caught his eye, and the RiverClan warrior's paw shot out, hooking the fish in his claws and tossing it onto the bank, where he dispatched it quickly. He pulled his catch close, so that other predators wouldn't swoop down and take it, and returned his focus to the river. At every glimmer, Stormfur raised his paw a little, only to narrow his eyes as he realized it was just the sunlight dancing off of the ripples of water and shiny pebbles at the bottom.

 _As much as Leopardstar wants to believe that RiverClan is fine, the river isn't nearly as bountiful as it was before we left… And the water is much more shallow—a fox never would have been able to wade across it before. Whether she wants to admit it or not, RiverClan is starting to see the same signs of destruction, and if we're going to survive, we're going to have to make peace with the other Clans and leave the forest…_

A flicker in the water caught his eye, distracting him from his thoughts as he instantly flicked his paw out and snagged the fish. It was almost sunhigh, he realized, which meant they needed to get back to camp. Even as he thought about it, Mosspelt joined him again, a scrawny water vole in her jaws. Heavystep returned with only a small fish from further downstream. Gathering his own small catch, Stormfur led the way back to camp. When they returned, the camp was busy, warriors bustling around, trying to get everything prepared. Stormfur stayed at the fresh-kill pile for a moment, his amber eyes travelling slowly around the camp. He had been gone for a few moons, and more had changed than he had ever expected. Dawnflower's kits—Volekit, Reedkit, and Splashkit—were all apprentices now; apprentices with enough training to participate in the battle. Mosspelt had birthed another litter consisting of a tom and a she-cat. Mistyfoot had gone missing, leaving the Clan three warriors short, and urging Leopardstar to give Swallowpaw her warrior name: Swallowtail. And now that he was back, even though they seemed accepting enough, he had a feeling that all they saw was the rippling muscles he had developed travelling day in and day out, and hunting in the mountains.

"Go ahead and take those fish to the nursery, please," Stormfur looked up to see Mothwing's pretty dappled pelt. "Dawnflower had to move back, and I'm sure Mosspelt would appreciate it."

"Of course," the dark gray warrior dipped his head respectfully to the medicine cat apprentice before gathering his fish again and moving towards the nursery. Mosspelt lay outside in a patch of sunlight, though her fur was still fluffed out against the leaf-bare chill, her kits tumbling and playing around her stretched out legs.

"Is one of those for me?" One of her blue eyes snapped open, and Stormfur purred in amusement, depositing the fresh-kill.

"Absolutely. And one for Dawnflower." As he mewed her name, the queen emerged, her stomach only slightly rounded with her newest litter.

"I was just about to go get something," the pale gray she-cat purred, giving Stormfur a grateful glance.

"Stormfur?"

A tiny squeak drew the warrior's attention, and he crouched down to get on eye level with the small she-kit addressing him. "What is it, little one?"

"Did you really go on a really long adventure, to receive a sign from StarClan?" As she spoke, her brother got curious, wandering slowly closer so he could hear.

"I did," Stormfur meowed gently. "It was the longest journey I've ever made in my life."

"Longer than the one to Highstones?" The little tom gasped in disbelief, and Stormfur purred.

"Much, much longer," the warrior explained. "We passed Highstones at the _beginning_ of the journey."

Their eyes grew wide with wonder, and with a pang of doubt, Stormfur realized that he might have to lead even these kits through the same grueling journey. _With how weak the other Clans are right now, would they even survive…?_ Instantly, Stormfur berated himself, shaking the skeptical thought from his head. _No. All four Clans will make it to the home we've been promised._

"Alright now, Ripplekit, Minnowkit, that's enough. Come eat your share of this fish." With exasperated sighs, the kits did as they were told, mewling goodbyes to Stormfur and running to their mother's side. With his own farewells to the queens, Stormfur took his leave, deciding to go back out for another hunt.

It wasn't until he returned with his second catch of the day that Stormfur realized how late it was getting, a feeling of dread creeping down his spine. Leopardstar had emerged from her den again, padding around the camp and speaking with each warrior individually as Hawkfrost spoke with Blackclaw in the middle of the camp. As he deposited his fresh-kill in the pile, Leopardstar joined him.

"Are you ready?" Her green eyes were already blazing, and Stormfur couldn't help but to try to reach out again.

"Leopardstar, are you sure this is the right thing?" He knew it was coming, but the words still stung as they reached his ears.

"Don't let your ThunderClan blood make you soft, Stormfur," his leader growled. "ShadowClan has been stealing prey, they must be taught a lesson!"

The dark gray warrior bowed his head. "Yes, Leopardstar."

She flicked her tail, her eyes burning into his for a moment longer before she tipped back her head and yowled, "It's time!" Without waiting another moment, she raced out of the entrance, the warriors of RiverClan on her paws. Stormfur forced his paws to move, though they were heavy with doubt. _StarClan help us!_

As they crossed the border, Leopardstar showed no signs of slowing down and waiting for a patrol, only crouching closer to the ground as she resolutely led the way straight to ShadowClan's camp. The other leaders would be meeting at the Great Rock now, Stormfur realized with a glance at the starry sky, waiting on a sign to show them where to go. With a deep breath, Stormfur pushed himself forward, picking up his pace until he was running alongside his leader.

"Leopardstar, please!" He tried again, startled when the she-cat came to a halt, whirling to face him with her claws unsheathed.

"Enough!" She hissed. "Don't you understand? Mudfur hasn't received a sign from StarClan in moons, the forest is being destroyed around us, twolegs have blocked the river—if we allow ShadowClan to keep stealing our prey, we won't have any left!"

"Just because they haven't spoken to Mudfur doesn't mean that StarClan has abandoned us!" Stormfur objected, pleading with his eyes for his leader to see the sense. "Look around you—ShadowClan has almost no territory left. The twolegs have destroyed all of it. They've done the same to WindClan and ThunderClan. Soon our territory will be all that's left and then they'll destroy it, too!"

Hawkfrost shouldered his way forward, his eyes like ice. "When did you become so scared of fighting, Stormfur? On this great journey you claimed StarClan sent you on?"

"I'm not scared of fighting. ShadowClan is so weak right now it would be like attacking a newly named apprentice. I'm scared for the safety of RiverClan, when the other Clans look back and remember that we showed nothing but hostility towards them when they were trying to help each other. It's easy to take advantage of them now, but when they actually heed StarClan's warning and leave the forest, where will we be? Here. Dying as the twolegs destroy us the same way they tried to destroy the others. I'm not scared to fight. If you give me the order, I'll make ShadowClan wish they had already left the forest, but it's not going to do any good. It's not going to change anything."

For a moment Stormfur thought he may have broken through, as Leopardstar's eyes widened slightly, her tail no longer lashing. Finally, she shook her head. "You are so much like your mother," she mewed softly. It looked as if she was going to say more, but a vicious yowl split the air.

"Leopardstar, what are you doing on my territory?"

Stormfur turned wide eyes to where Blackstar and Tawnypelt stood side by side, looking as if they had just come from Fourtrees. It was alarming to see how thin Blackstar looked compared to the warrior Stormfur had travelled alongside.

Leopardstar immediately squared her shoulder, turning a burning glare on ShadowClan's leader. "ShadowClan has been stealing prey from my territory." She growled. "I'm here to demand that it stops."

"Demand? With every warrior in your Clan?" Blackstar's lips curled into a snarl. "This seems more like a declaration of war than a warning to stop stealing prey."

"So what if it is?" Hawkfrost lifted his head, meeting Blackstar's furious gaze, and Stormfur sank his claws into the ground, forcing himself not to claw some sense into the other warrior. _What do you think you're doing?!_

"If it is, then ShadowClan is prepared," Blackstar raised his tail, and a line of ShadowClan warriors came from over the next hill, their scrawny forms bristling. "I knew that if I was meeting peacefully with the other Clan leaders, you would take the opportunity to strike. Now get off of ShadowClan's territory." A flick of his raised tail brought the ShadowClan warriors raising towards them, yowling and hissing furiously. Without waiting for any orders from Leopardstar, Hawkfrost raced up the slope to meet them.

 _Fox-dung!_ Stormfur exchanged a furious glance with Tawnypelt—who looked as helpless as Stormfur felt. RiverClan fell in behind Hawkfrost though, meeting ShadowClan with tooth and claw. Leopardstar looked hesitant, and Stormfur felt the faintest gleam of hope until Blackstar barreled into her, igniting her will to fight again. With one last helpless glance at Tawnypelt, Stormfur dove into the fray, falling onto the first ShadowClan warrior he saw. Despite the vicious growl that came from his opponent, Stormfur could easily feel the bones beneath his ragged pelt. ShadowClan had no hope of winning this fight.

As the first warrior fled, Stormfur turned, looking for another. A ginger tom—Stormfur knew his name was Rowanclaw—confronted him, slashing razor-sharp claws at the RiverClan warrior's muzzle. Stormfur ducked back, before spring forward and toppling the other tom over, pinning him and raking his claws across his exposed stomach. Rowanclaw let out a pained howl, and Stormfur relinquished his hold, allowing the ginger tom to flee into ShadowClan's territory. Already, ShadowClan's ranks were thinned to the point that Blackstar should have called the retreat. Instead, Leopardstar thrust the skinny leader away from her, standing and taking a step back.

"That's enough, RiverClan!"

Stormfur let out a sigh of relief, backing away from the ShadowClan warriors. Blackstar glared lividly at RiverClan's leader, but she only flicked her tail. "I will not declare war on ShadowClan," Leopardstar meowed levelly. "But if you continue stealing our prey, there will be consequences."

"Consequences?" Blackstar spat harshly, before motioning with his tail the land around him. "What can you do to us that the twolegs haven't?"

Leopardstar paused, seeming taken aback, but before she could answer, Blackstar gathered his warriors with a flick of his ears, turning and leading them away. Finally, Leopardstar bowed her head. "Let's return to camp," she murmured, turning back the way they had come.

The trip back to camp seemed longer than the journey to Highstones, and despite their eagerness for the battle beforehand, none of RiverClan's warriors seemed proud of what had happened. As they got closer, distressed yowls reached Stormfur's ears. Leopardstar heard them as well, instantly standing straighter, her ears tall. "Something's wrong," she murmured, before taking off like a rabbit. Stormfur pelted after her, the rest of the warriors on his tail. Suddenly, Leopardstar came to a screeching halt, Mosspelt and Dawnflower in front of her.

Stormfur didn't hear what Leopardstar had said, coming to a halt beside her just in time to hear Mosspelt gasp fearfully, "Twolegs! There are twolegs in our camp!"

* * *

Alright! So I originally wanted full out war between ShadowClan and RiverClan, and then I decided that it would probably make the Great Journey a teensy bit awkward, sooo… yeah. Sorry if you were really looking forward to that. And I know in the books RiverClan wasn't really affected by the monsters, but… Why not the people themselves, right? After all, Mistyfoot got trapped, so they had to have been around.

Anyways, extra thanks and love to the people that reviewed! You inspire me to keep going, even when I may not have any ideas whatsoever, and I will try to write answers to your reviews at the end of the next chapter, because… well, I'm lazy and have to go buy groceries.

Thanks again for reading! And tell me what you think, please!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Fox-dung!" Squirrelpaw sank her claws into the cold ground, glaring mutinously after the blackbird that had just barely escaped her grasp.

"Bad luck," Brambleclaw offered sympathetically, flicking her shoulder with his tail. The apprentice only sighed, shaking her head.

"It wasn't 'bad luck' Brambleclaw, there's no reason that I shouldn't have caught that…" The breeze picked up, cutting through Squirrelpaw's thinning fur like an enemy warrior's claws. It had been three days already, and they had yet to hear anything from any of the other Clans. Tallstar seemed ready to leave that night, sign from StarClan or not, but Leopardstar wouldn't even meet with them, and Blackstar had said only a sign from StarClan would make him leave his territory here for RiverClan to take over.

 _Did RiverClan really declare war…?_ Squirrelpaw spared a glance over her shoulder, towards the river. _Stormfur… You have to talk some sense into Leopardstar… You have to bring RiverClan to their new home…_ With a pang, a small voice in her head added forlornly, _I can't make that journey again without you…_

"I know you're worried," Brambleclaw murmured, drawing Squirrelpaw out of her thoughts. "I am, too. And so is Firestar. He and Tallstar both see that we need to leave this place—even Blackstar thinks so, he's just too proud to admit it. The only problem is Leopardstar…"

Squirrelpaw took a deep breath, letting it out in a heavy sigh. "Stormfur will convince her," she meowed, trying to sound stronger than she felt. "I know he will."

The brown tabby beside her tilted his head, his amber eyes soft. "You miss him, don't you?"

"Of course I do…" The ginger apprentice allowed her shoulders to slump, focusing her gaze on the ground. "But RiverClan needs him right now—just like ThunderClan needs us."

"You're right," Brambleclaw nodded, before giving her a nudge. "So let's keep on hunting, okay?"

Squirrelpaw did her best to focus, but as she forced her mind away from Stormfur, it travelled to her sister, who was still missing. Firestar constantly went out searching for her, but Squirrelpaw knew that he was slowly getting disheartened. Despite her attempts to reach Leafpaw through their strange connection, everything was fuzzy, though every now and again, the apprentice would dream of being in a small, closed place, surrounded by the strange scents of other cats. _At least I know that wherever she is, she's alive…_

By sunhigh, their catch consisted of one starling, which Brambleclaw had taken out of the air as it tried to escape. All of the prey in the forest seemed to have vanished, and as they returned to Sunningrocks, Squirrelpaw realized again just how urgent it was that the Clans left as soon as possible. Brambleclaw left to bring his catch to Ferncloud, and Squirrelpaw moved to the edge of Sunningrocks, gazing out across the river. She couldn't explain it, but just like when the fox attacked she had the sinking feeling that something bad was coming—she just wasn't sure what. _A battle…?_ She sat tall, narrowing her eyes in an attempt to see through the reeds on the other side of the river. A faint sound reached her ears, over the constant buzz of twoleg monsters—the chilling sound of a cat wailing for help.

Instantly, Squirrelpaw jumped to her paws, her fur bristling as she scanned the RiverClan side of the border. _That definitely came from RiverClan's territory… but_ where _?!_

As in response to her silent question, the reeds began shaking violently, before small brown blur shot out, splashing clumsily into the river. It looked like the young cat was carrying prey at first, but as another cat—Squirrelpaw guessed they were both RiverClan apprentices—followed with another squeaking bundle, she realized that they were carrying _kits_.

As the first reach the shore, Squirrelpaw rushed down to meet him, her eyes wide. "What's going on?" She demanded. At first, the young tom shied away, as if Squirrelpaw were going to attack him for trespassing, but the second, his black pelt dripping from the swim, placed his burden on the ground, his sides heaving.

"Twolegs," he rasped. The black tom was swaying on his paws, and the brown tabby scooted closer, supporting him with his shoulder. "They're in our camp. We need help!"

"You came to the right place." Squirrelpaw flicked her tail. "Follow me." Without waiting to see if they obeyed, the dark ginger apprentice ran back up towards Sunningrocks. "Firestar!" She called desperately. "Cinderpelt!"

Brambleclaw was at her side in an instant, Graystripe just behind him. Slowly, as they realized two apprentices carrying kits followed her, the cats of ThunderClan began to gather.

"Firestar is out on patrol," Graystripe explained, looking quizzically at the RiverClan toms. "What's going on?"

"There are twolegs in our camp," the brown tabby explained, the kit he had carried mewling at his paws. "Leopardstar sent us to get help."

"And why should help RiverClan?" Dustpelt growled, shouldering his way to the front of the crowd.

Graystripe ignored him. "We'll come right away. Brambleclaw, Brackenfur, Rainwhisker, and Sandstorm," the deputy glanced around, making eye contact with every cat he named. "Come with me."

As they turned to leave, Squirrelpaw stepped forward, cutting Brambleclaw off as he opened his mouth. "I'm going, too."

For a moment, the big gray tom hesitated, and Squirrelpaw knew that he was thinking about Leafpaw and Feathertail. Brambleclaw flicked his ears. "She can take care of herself," he meowed.

"And we're wasting time," the fiery apprentice lashed her tail, and Graystripe sighed. "Alright, let's go."

It took everything Squirrelpaw had not to race off ahead of Graystripe, forcing herself to follow her deputy across the stepping stones and towards RiverClan's camp. They hadn't made it far into RiverClan's territory when they heard the yowling of both cats and twolegs, and Graystripe picked up the pace, racing through the reeds until they reached RiverClan's camp.

"Great StarClan…" For a moment, the ThunderClan deputy seemed stunned, the patrol freezing beside him, wide-eyed. Twolegs were blundering about RiverClan's camp, trampling dens and attempting to scoop the warriors into their arms. Squirrelpaw's eyes were drawn instantly to Stormfur, where he was hissing and lashing out at a twoleg attempting approach the tortoiseshell queen she recognized to be Mosspelt. Without waiting for an order or affirmation, the dark ginger apprentice launched herself into the chaos, streaking across the camp to Stormfur's side. Her appearance seemed to startle the twoleg, and she gave Mosspelt a nudge.

"Go!" She hissed. "Run to Sunningrocks, your kits are already there."

The queen obeyed, running for the border as if her life depended on it. _For all we know, it does…_

Stormfur pressed his muzzle against her shoulder for only a moment, before racing towards Leopardstar, who was struggling alongside Graystripe against a large, hairy twoleg. As it finally withdrew its paw, Leopardstar let out a yowl, "To Sunningrocks, RiverClan! Run!"

Hawkfrost hissed furiously, his ice blue eyes blazing as he whirled to face his leader. "We can drive them out!"

"If you stay here you'll die!" Squirrelpaw spat.

A twoleg was suddenly in front of her, and Squirrelpaw growled threateningly at it, backing away. Hawkfrost stood only a tail-length away, watching icily as the twoleg cornered her. _I don't need your help, Hawkfrost!_ Seeing her chance, Squirrelpaw shot between the lumbering creatures hind legs, running towards a small tabby apprentice.

"Hurry," she urged her, giving the smaller she-cat a nudge. It was chaos in the once-calm RiverClan camp, and will a frantic glance around, Squirrelpaw realized that now it was almost just the ThunderClan warriors left. Leopardstar was near the entrance, counting her cats as the fled, and Rainwhisker was helping Mothwing and Mudfur grab herbs as they tried to run.

"That's all of them," Stormfur finally yowled, dodging around a twoleg and running towards Leopardstar. Squirrelpaw followed, catching up to Brambleclaw as they rushed past the RiverClan leader. Leopardstar hesitated for only a moment, her eyes filled with a profound sorrow that Squirrelpaw wasn't aware the RiverClan leader was capable of feeling. Then Stormfur was at her side and they were running towards the river, Leopardstar only a few steps behind them. When they reached Sunningrocks, RiverClan was huddled together, wide-eyed and tired. Cinderpelt was speaking with Mudfur, a concerned look in her blue eyes, and Firestar seemed to have just returned from his patrol.

"What's going on here?" The flame-pelted tom blinked incredulously, his eyes seeking out first Graystripe, and then Leopardstar. With her head held high, Leopardstar approached Firestar, though her tail drug on the cold stone behind her.

"Twolegs have been making attacks on our camp," she explained, her voice not betraying how shaken Squirrelpaw imagined she was. "Your warriors responded with courage to our plea for help, and helped us escape." There was a haunted look in her eyes, and Squirrelpaw couldn't help realized that she spoke as if this had happened more than once. She stole a glance at Stormfur, but his eyes were dark and unreadable. "Please, Firestar," Leopardstar continued more quietly. "Allow us to shelter on this side of the river."

"We don't have enough prey to feed ourselves as is!" Mousefur objected hotly, her tail lashing.

Hawkfrost bared his teeth at her. "We never asked for you to feed us," he growled. "We're capable of hunting for ourselves!"

"Enough," Firestar raised his tail, giving a warning look to both Mousefur and Dustpelt, who stood beside her. "Mousefur is right when she says we don't have enough prey to go around, but we will not deny you help. You may shelter here as long as you provide for yourselves."

Leopardstar bowed her head, before turned and gathering her Clan with a flick of her tail. Squirrelpaw couldn't help but feel a tiny glimmer of hope. _Does this mean she'll rethink leaving the forest?_

A soft hiss caught her attention, and she turned to see Stormfur lingering beside her as their Clans separated. "Meet me tonight," he whispered hurriedly, "Upstream by the bridge."

Squirrelpaw didn't have a chance to respond before the dark gray tom was gone, slipping into the ranks of his Clan and moving to Leopardstar's side. Despite the heavy atmosphere, electricity seemed to spark down her spine.

"Squirrelpaw!"

The dark ginger apprentice recognized the voice of her father, turning with a call of "Coming!" and joining the rest of her clan. Brambleclaw greeted her quietly, a knowing look in his amber eyes.

"Do not disturb RiverClan," Firestar was standing in the center of his Clan, his eyes grave. "Remember what we suffered being pushed from our camp, and allow them to mourn."

"Do you think Leopardstar will change her mind?" Brambleclaw asked even as Squirrelpaw thought it, and the apprentice pricked her ears curiously.

Firestar sighed. "I hope so. I will give her a day to recover, and speak with her about it."

He waved his tail as a sign of dismissal, and the warriors immediately broke into small groups, murmuring amongst themselves.

"We should go hunting again," Brambleclaw flicked his tail across Squirrelpaw's shoulder, and she nodded.

"Good idea," she replied. Then she raised her voice, "Fresh-kill isn't just going to jump into our waiting jaws." Almost guiltily, the groups broke up, forming more organized patrols. Squirrelpaw rolled her eyes. "The world could end and they would still gossip like queens over the tiniest things."

Brambleclaw purred in amusement, turning to lead the way only to stop at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Stormfur?" Squirrelpaw turned to see the RiverClan warrior padding cautiously towards, a dark brown she-cat behind him, and the tabby apprentice Squirrelpaw had saved.

"Do you mind if we join you? We will catch our own prey, but… We don't know your hunting grounds."

The brown she-cat nodded. "I don't want Splashpaw to miss out on any training because of this, either. If our Clans want to bicker, that's fine, but we should all be focusing on the bigger picture here."

Brambleclaw dipped his head. "Of course you can come along. We'll show you the safer trails, and you can show your Clan-mates if they aren't having any luck with the fish."

Stormfur blinked gratefully at Brambleclaw. "Thank-you," he meowed. "This is Swallowtail, by the way. And her apprentice, Splashpaw."

"Nice to meet you," Squirrelpaw chirped. "I'm Squirrelpaw, and this is Brambleclaw."

Swallowtail mewed a small greeting to both of them, and Splashpaw shuffled her paws shyly, not making eye contact.

Brambleclaw took the lead as they left, Swallowtail and her apprentice falling in step behind him and Squirrelpaw bringing up the rear with Stormfur. For the briefest of moments, their pelts brushed, before Squirrelpaw bounded ahead to catch up with Brambleclaw, leaving Stormfur to join his Clan-mates.

Their hunt was barely what Squirrelpaw would call "successful," with Brambleclaw bringing back a shrew, Swallowtail a vole, and herself a tiny mouse. The RiverClan warriors departed immediately as they reached Sunningrocks again, though Splashpaw hesitated for a moment. "Thank-you," she mewed quickly, glancing shyly at Squirrelpaw. "For saving me that is. And my brothers, too."

Squirrelpaw gave the younger she-cat a gently nudge. "You're welcome," she purred, before watching warmly as she scampered off after her mentor.

"You'll be a great mentor one day," Brambleclaw rumbled fondly, giving her a rough nudge.

Squirrelpaw sighed. "I have to become a warrior first…"

The big tabby rolled his eyes, moving to deposit his fresh-kill. Squirrelpaw followed, opting not to take anything from the pile until she was certain everyone else had eaten. Brambleclaw, she noticed, did the same. As the sun sank down below the trees, Squirrelpaw felt her heartbeat speeding up, remembering Stormfur's hushed whisper. _When at night?_ She wondered restlessly, kneading the cold stone with her paws. She stole a glance towards the edge of Sunningrocks, noticing at once that his dark gray pelt was not among the ranks of RiverClan. Her heart skipped a beat, and the dark ginger apprentice jumped to her paws, slinking around the outskirts of Sunningrocks and heading towards the bridge in the safety of the trees. Once the bridge was in sight, she slipped out of her cover, crouching low to the ground and approaching slowly. She caught wind of Stormfur's scent, peeking around the stone and catching sight of him on the grass right next to the wall, staring at the water as it flowed slowly past.

Before she could attempt to surprise him, Stormfur jumped to his paws, his amber eyes lighting up as he saw her. "You came," he exhaled breathlessly, stepping forward as she approached and pressing his muzzle against hers. "I was worried…" he admitted quietly, looking away for a moment.

"Stupid furball," Squirrelpaw purred gently, pressing herself against him. They were still for a while, simply enjoying each others closeness, before Stormfur stepped back slightly, his eyes raking her form.

"Have you been eating?" He murmured, his eyes darkening with concern. Squirrelpaw shrugged, looking away guiltily.

"It's not like on the journey, where prey was readily available and I can hunt whenever I'm hungry," she mumbled, shuffling her paws. Stormfur sighed, shaking his head before moving to the water's edge, his gaze sharp and focused. "What are you doing..?" Squirrelpaw moved to sit beside him, watching with wide eyes as his paw suddenly flashed out, hooking a fish up and out of the water, where he killed it with merciful speed.

"Eat," he meowed, catching the look in her eye and adding softly, "Please. Share with me again."

Squirrelpaw sighed, joining the RiverClan warrior as he settled down in a soft patch of grass, relishing the feeling of the flanks brushing as they shared a meal. Stormfur ate his share quickly, and as Squirrelpaw finished more slowly, the dark gray warrior sat up and began grooming her shoulders. Squirrelpaw purred appreciatively, letting her eyes slip shut and relaxing under his gentle care.

"Thank-you," she murmured, receiving a warm purr in response. A yawn escaped her lips, and Stormfur rasped his tongue across her ear.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

Squirrelpaw rolled onto her back, meeting his smoldering amber gaze and letting out another purr. "Of course I will." The dark gray warrior let out a sigh of relief, before settling down next to her again, a yawn of his own escaping. Squirrelpaw gave the RiverClan warrior a gentle lick on the muzzle before curling up next to him, pressing her nose into the soft fur on his side as he curled protectively around her. "Goodnight, Stormfur…" She mewed drowsily, falling asleep to the sound of Stormfur's soft purr and his rumble of, "Goodnight…"

* * *

Well... I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. But it is what it is, I suppose. If you can't tell, I'm really trying to get these cats on their journey xD Thank-you to the people that have read and reviewed, you inspire me more than you can imagine ^.^ And thanks to everyone just for being here and reading. I hope you're all enjoying it, and if you have a spare minute, let me know what you think, whether it's good, bad, or otherwise (: Thanks again guys. See you next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I know where they are!"

Stormfur shifted slightly, trying to keep his eyes closed for just a moment longer. Then Squirrelpaw's sweet scent reminded him of where he was—followed by her paw jabbing him rapidly in the ribs.

"Stormfur, I know where the cats that have gone missing are!"

Slowly, the dark gray tom sat up, blinking drowsily in the predawn light. "The cats that went missing?" He was confused for a moment, until he remembered with a rush the traps scattered about RiverClan's territory, and how he had been told that Mistyfoot was captured in one. "You know where they are?" He echoed, hearing the shock in his own voice as he blinked incredulously at her.

"Yes!" She insisted, her claws working at the grass. "Spottedleaf—she was ThunderClan's medicine cat when my father first came to the forest—she came to me in a dream. But never mind that, Stormfur I know where they are! I can finally save my sister…"

"Your sister was taken?" Stormfur felt a pang of fresh sorrow, but he forced it away, focusing on the matter at paw. "They captured Mistyfoot as well."

"I have to tell Sorreltail," Squirrelpaw seemed to hardly be listening to him, jumping to her paws and giving herself a quick shake for dashing out from under the bridge.

"Squirrelpaw!" Stormfur hissed, leaping after her and bowling her over, pinning her firmly. "Are you mouse-brained? At least wash the RiverClan scent from your fur before you go running back."

"Oh," she mumbled sheepishly, squirming out from under him and beginning to wash herself quickly. Stormfur let out a sigh, half amused and half exasperated with the pretty she-cat. Even with her ribs beginning to show, Stormfur thought she was beautiful, her eyes burning with bright determination as she jumped to her paws again. "Better?"

"Better," he agreed. "Stay here for a second." He waded into the river, crouching down so that it nearly covered his shoulders and then wading back out. Squirrelpaw wrinkled her nose.

"Isn't it cold?"

Stormfur shrugged. "The mountain water was colder." He flicked his tail. "Now come on, Leopardstar and Firestar will both want to know where their cats have gone." With a nod, Squirrelpaw led the way back towards Sunningrocks, though as they approached Stormfur slipped away, so that he could approach his own Clan first and seem equally surprised by the news Squirrelpaw was about to deliver.

"Stormfur!" Leopardstar met him as he approached. "Did you find out anything?"

The dark gray warrior nodded. "They've begun blocking the river from farther upstream, and digging in the ground to make it flow another direction."

"That's absurd," Hawkfrost growled. "Twolegs can't just change the way water flows."

Stormfur felt his hackles raising. "Well they are," he tried to keep his voice level, but he knew by Hawkfrost's sneer that his frustration was obvious. There was a point in time when he and Hawkfrost had nearly been friends, back when he had first come to the Clan and was shunned for being a rogue. It seemed that he had changed while Stormfur was travelling, and all the dark gray warrior could see in Hawkfrost's icy eyes was hunger for power.

Suddenly, Swallowtail was beside them, looking breathless. "Leopardstar, did you hear? Squirrelpaw says she know where the captured cats have been taken. StarClan sent her a sign!"

"She does?" Leopardstar sat up a little straighter, before rising to her paws and padding up the slope to where ThunderClan had gathered around the dark ginger apprentice. Stormfur followed, feeling his paws tingle as he watched her explain again what she knew.

"We'll send a patrol at once," Firestar meowed as she finished, already naming warriors that would go.

"RiverClan will help as well," Leopardstar stepped forward. "The twolegs took Mistyfoot from us. We need our deputy back."

Firestar dipped his head. "Of course."

"Hawkfrost, Stormfur, and Blackclaw. Go with ThunderClan's patrol."

Stormfur felt a small surge of satisfaction at Hawkfrost's frustrated glare. _What will you do when you're not stand-in deputy any more, Hawkfrost?_

Graystripe was at the head of the patrol, behind Squirrelpaw, who was about to lead the way when a sudden crashing in the undergrowth drew their attention. A heart beat later, Tawnypelt was there, gasping for breath as if she had run all the way from ShadowClan's territory. "Firestar," she gasped. "The twolegs… They've brought their monsters to our camp!"

Stormfur felt his eyes widen, and watched as shock rippled through both ThunderClan and RiverClan. _Oh StarClan, you never told us everything would happen all at once! How can we save every cat if things keep coming up?_

Firestar took a deep breath. "I'll lead a patrol to ShadowClan territory." He announced. "I'll take Sandstorm, Ashfur, Thornclaw, and Mousefur."

"I'll go as well." Leopardstar added. "Stormfur and Swallowtail, too." Her eyes were burning with determination, and despite the sudden fear he felt for Squirrelpaw, Stormfur was proud of his leader, and proud to be chosen to go alongside her to save ShadowClan. "If we're ever going to make it out of this forest, we're going to have to do so together."

Firestar bowed his head, before giving Graystripe a murmur of "be careful" and beckoning for Tawnypelt to lead the way. Stormfur glanced at Squirrelpaw, wishing her luck silently as their eyes met and sending a quick prayer to StarClan for her safety as he raced after Firestar and Tawnypelt.

Stormfur couldn't help but to realize that ShadowClan's territory was in even worse shape now than it had been a few days ago when RiverClan had nearly declared war. His paws moved slowly in the muddy, churned earth, but he forced himself to keep up. He and the cats he had traveled with were still in a lot better shape than their Clan-mates, and Stormfur noticed the ThunderClan warriors trailing behind him. _We have to leave soon, or we won't even have the strength to make the journey…_

The roar of twoleg monsters grew steadily louder as they approached the camp, and though Tawnypelt had told them exactly what was happening, Stormfur was still taken aback to see the swarm of monsters around ShadowClan's camp.

"We have to get every cat out of there," Firestar yowled over the deafening roar. "Sandstorm, Ashfur, get the elders. Thornclaw, Swallowtail, you'll get the queens and kits. Mousefur, guard our escape route."

Tawnypelt flicked her tail. "Just over there—there's a trail the twolegs haven't destroyed yet that leads directly to the tunnel by the Thunderpath."

Mousefur nodded and bolted away, leaving Firestar with Leopardstar, Stormfur and Tawnypelt. The dark gray warrior worked his claws impatiently in the mud. "Tawnypelt and Stormfur, I need you to make sure every single cat gets out of there. Tawnypelt, you know the camp best, make sure every den is searched." He turned his calm green gaze to Leopardstar. "You and I will stay at the entrance and make sure every cat is accounted for as they leave."

Stormfur hesitated just long enough to watch his leader nod before Tawnypelt gave him a rough nudge, urging him to rush after her into ShadowClan's camp. All around them trees were falling, shrieking and crashing to the ground like blades of grass beneath the twoleg monster's paws. The camp was chaos, with cats of every Clan except WindClan rushing about. Stormfur saw Blackstar thrusting an apprentice towards the entrance, and a queen struggling with her kits. He immediately dove after a kit as it stumbled away from her.

"Come on," he gave the queen a nudge as she lifted the other kit in her jaws, carefully guiding her to the exit. Swallowtail met him halfway, taking the kit and ushering the queen out. Stormfur whirled around, catching sight of Sandstorm and Ashfur herding the elders towards the entrance. Tawnypelt appeared beside him. "I've checked the nursery," she mewed breathlessly.

"Where's the apprentice den?" Stormfur looked around, before following the flick of Tawnypelt's ears to a small tangle of brambles. "Check the medicine den," Stormfur added before darting away. He didn't check to see if she had listened, he knew Tawnypelt had already been thinking the same thing. He ducked his head into the shady den, relieved to find it empty.

"This one is empty!" He called.

"Medicine den, too!" Tawnypelt met him in the middle of the clearing as Blackstar pushed what seemed to be the last cat out of the camp.

"Hurry!" Stormfur heard Leopardstar yowl. "The monsters are at the camp!"

"You're the last ones!" Blackstar called, beckoning them with his tail. Tawnypelt nodded, racing towards her leader. Stormfur was right on her heels, feeling the high of battle surging through his limbs.

"That's everyone," Firestar motioned towards Mousefur, who was calling to the ShadowClan warriors to go to her.

"Look out!" Stormfur yowled, catching sight of a monster heading straight towards the escaping cats.

"Hurry!" Blackstar exclaimed desperately, rushing through his warriors and scooping up a tiny kit. Stormfur followed suit, snatching a kit and racing for the safety of the escape route Tawnypelt had shown them.

"Wait, Smokepaw!"

Stormfur followed Tawnypelt's frightened gaze to the straggling gray apprentice. He thrust the kit at her, trusting her to get it to safety as he ran back to the apprentice Blackstar had pushed out of camp. "Come on," he yowled, grabbing the apprentice's scruff and pulling him forward. There were cobwebs on his shoulder, and Stormfur assumed that some injury or another was slowing him down.

A terrible cry—unlike anything Stormfur had heard before in his life—reached the RiverClan warrior's ears, a shadow falling over him and the apprentice. _StarClan no!_ He tackled the apprentice, bowling him over and shielding his scrawny body with his own as the tree came crashing down on top of them. For a moment, the dark gray warrior thought it was the end, a terrible darkness surrounding him. And then he heard Smokepaw's breath hitch, and he moved off of the smaller cat. "Are you alright?"

"I th-think so…" The smoky gray tom stammered. Stormfur could smell his fear-scent, and he gave the apprentice a reassuring nudge.

"Don't worry," he rumbled.

"Stormfur! There's a twoleg coming! Hurry!"

Swallowtail's voice reached Stormfur shortly before some of the branches parted, letting in light and revealing the very twoleg she had mentioned.

"Run!" Stormfur yowled, shoving Smokepaw forward. The apprentice did as he was told, pelting towards Swallowtail, who stood in Mousefur's place, Firestar beside her. Stormfur swiped at the towleg's paws as he ran past, forcing himself to stay behind Smokepaw to make sure the apprentice made it. As they reached Swallowtail and Firestar, the two cats ran on ahead, and didn't stop running until they reached the tunnel, where the whole of ShadowClan was collapsed, their fur bristling and their eyes wide with shock. Smokepaw immediately dropped to the ground alongside his Clan-mates, and Stormfur sat beside him panting.

"You did well," he rasped, pleased when the apprentice seemed to light up at his praise.

"What will we do now?" Russetfur staggered to her paws, blood dripping from a gash on her side.

"Come to Sunningrocks with us," Firestar meowed, flicking his tail towards ThunderClan's territory. "You'll be safe from monsters there."

Leopardstar bowed her head. "I was wrong not to meet peacefully with the rest of you," she glanced at Blackstar, before meeting Firestar's gaze. "RiverClan will leave the forest with the other Clans, if the other Clans decide to leave. If not, we will leave on our own."

Stormfur felt his spirits lift momentarily. Leopardstar had finally agreed—but the price was nearly too steep. Firestar dipped his head, though, and turned to Blackstar.

"Tallstar said when we met at Fourtrees that he was willing to leave—will you journey with us?"

Tawnypelt's eyes locked with her leader's for a moment, before the leader of ShadowClan narrowed his eyes. "We will."

Relief seemed to wash over Firestar, and Stormfur felt a strange feeling of his own. _All of the leaders have agreed to bring their Clan on this journey, but StarClan, where are we supposed to take them?_

"It would be easier, in that case," Firestar continued carefully, "if you would stay at Sunningrocks, so that we can leave as soon as possible tomorrow."

Littlecloud came to Blackstar's side, adding softly, "And we need a safe place to rest for such a journey."

Blackstar bowed his head. "Very well. Let's go. We're not doing any good waiting around for it to get colder."

When they arrived at Sunningrocks, Stormfur was surprised to see Mistyfoot milling about RiverClan's warriors, and Squirrelpaw talking to the lithe brown tabby Stormfur knew must be her sister. In the chaos of saving ShadowClan, he had nearly forgotten about the mission his father was leading.

Despite the tug at his paws, Stormfur resisted the urge to go make sure Squirrelpaw was okay—that was the last thing she would want. Leopardstar greeted Mistyfoot warmly when she saw her deputy, touching her muzzle fondly to the gray she-cat's shoulder. Firestar was instantly beside his daughters, and Stormfur suddenly felt out of place. _Where is Graystripe?_ He glanced around, but didn't see the gray ThunderClan deputy anywhere. Then he saw the dark look in Brambleclaw's eyes, and the way Rainwhisker was shuffling his paws. _Something is very wrong…_

Squirrelpaw's sister was speaking in a quiet voice to her father, who suddenly drooped, looking as if he had gained a hundred moons in the span of a heartbeat. Stormfur felt his stomach lurch, even as Brambleclaw approached him.

"What's happened?" He demanded instantly, searching Brambleclaw's amber eyes.

"It's Graystripe," the tabby warrior meowed quietly. "When we were rescuing all of the cats, he… he was fighting like a LionClan cat, making sure every cat got out safely…"

Stormfur felt his heart slowly sinking, and he knew the words Brambleclaw was going to say next before he even said them. "Graystripe was captured by the twolegs, and taken away in a monster…"

He bowed his head, his shoulders slumping, and suddenly he understood Firestar's sullen demeanor. _StarClan watch over him…_

"Will you name a new deputy?" Stormfur heard a ThunderClan warrior ask quietly.

"No." Firestar lifted his head, squaring his shoulders once more. "Graystripe is still alive, and he will find us."

"But we're leaving the forest…" Another cat, Stormfur recognized Mousefur from the patrol that had rescued ShadowClan, objected.

"He will find us." Firestar's tail lashed once, and silence fell over the Clan. "Brambleclaw, go to WiindClan and tell them we are leaving tomorrow at dawn, and that we will meet them at the edge of their territory."

With a brisk nod, Brambleclaw left again, and Stormfur padded numbly to his Clanmates. _First Feathertail, and now this…_ He glanced up at the sky as Silverpelt slowly began appearing. _StarClan, what have I done to deserve this…?_

"Rest now," Leopardstar was meowing as Stormfur rejoined RiverClan. She then turned to Mothwing, who was at her shoulder. "How is he doing?"

Stormfur knew they were talking about Mudfur, and he respectfully kept his distance, instead moving to lie beside his Clanmates. Swallowtail joined him, flopping down next to him and grooming her ruffled pelt.

"How are you…?" She peeked up at him through concerned green eyes, and Stormfur sighed.

"I'll survive." He stretched out and rested his chin on his paws, tensing slightly as the young warrior began grooming his pelt, which was muddy and full of tiny pieces of bark from the tree that had fallen on him.

"Just remember you're not alone, okay?" The she-cat gave his shoulder a final lick before settling down next to him. Stormfur only sighed, wishing that it could be Squirrelpaw there beside him. He lied there for what felt like an eternity with his eyes closed, longing for sleep that seemed to keep eluding him. He had almost drifted into a dream about Squirrelpaw, her scent wreathing around him when a sharp jab in his side brought him back. He was about to object loudly when a tail was slapped over his muzzle, and he realized he hadn't been dreaming of Squirrelpaw's scent, she was right in front of him.

"Squirrelpaw," he mewed, suddenly alert, glancing around to make sure none of his Clanmates had stirred. "What are you doing here?"

The dark ginger she-cat shuffled her paws, before admitting softly. "I couldn't sleep… it's the last night we'll be spending in the forest…"

Stormfur gave her ear a lick. "Come on," he stood, careful not to disturb Swallowtail, and began moving upstream. She followed without a sound, her flank brushing his as they approached the bridge.

"I can't believe we're really leaving tomorrow…" Squirrelpaw sighed as they settled down together in the same patch of soft grass beneath the bridge.

"Are you scared?" He asked, not giving her time to get irate before admitting quietly, "I am."

She closed her mouth, her retort seeming to die in her throat before she pushed her nose into his fur. "A little."

He felt her tremble against his side, but pretended not to notice, knowing she would never forgive him for pointing it out. "We have to trust in StarClan…" he murmured, licking the top of her head. Squirrelpaw nodded.

"I'm sure they'll show us the way," she mumbled, a yawn chasing her words. "I'm sure of it…"

"Rest," Stormfur purred gently, feeling his sorrow lift ever-so-slightly the longer he was with the ThunderClan she-cat. "We'll need all of our strength to start this journey tomorrow."

"You're right…" Squirrelpaw sighed, curling closer against him. "Goodnight, Stormfur.."

"Goodnight, Squirrelpaw." The dark gray warrior licked her ear one last time before curling around her, pressing his nose into her fur and falling asleep to the steady sound of her breathing. _I just hope, for all of the Clan's sakes, that you're right…_

* * *

And there's chapter 13! Again, I know it's rushed, and I'm kind of pushing events together, but once we get into the Great Journey, things will get a little more interesting, I promise. For now, thanks for reading, and extra thanks to my reviewers! Feel free to tell me your thoughts, I'll be glad to hear them (:


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Squirrelpaw, wake up, it's almost dawn," Stormfur's soft voice reached Squirrelpaw's ears, and she curled closer to the RiverClan warrior, burying her nose in his fur. "I don't want to move either," he purred, an amused tone in his voice. "But we've got to see to our Clans."

Finally, the dark ginger she-cat sighed, uncurling and stretching luxuriously on her back. She could feel Stormfur's eyes on her, and she opened her own, meeting his burning amber gaze with a bright mew of, "Good morning!"

Stormfur shook his head, standing and bending to touch his nose to hers. "Good morning. Now come on. We've got to get back."

"Alright, alright," part of Squirrelpaw was glad that Stormfur was being so good natured—ThunderClan would miss Graystripe, but after losing Feathertail in the mountains, the apprentice knew that his father's disappearance hit Stormfur as hard—if not harder—than it hit her father. _We just have to believe he'll find his way back to us… He has to…_

After they washed, Stormfur led the way back to Sunningrocks. No one else was awake yet, and with a soft farewell, Squirrelpaw left to wake Brambleclaw. She turned for a moment, to watch Stormfur gently rouse the brown she-cat that had been sleeping next to him the night before. A sharp thorn of jealousy pierced her heart, but she immediately shook it away. _Just think of how much time you spend with Brambleclaw! It's natural for him to have friends in his own Clan._

She found Brambleclaw stretched out in the small hollow where the warriors were staying, and prodded him unceremoniously in the side. _It worked on Stormfur,_ the she-cat thought with a satisfied twitch of her whiskers. "Wake up," she murmured, before adding softly, "What are you, a hedgehog? Get up!"

With a low groan, Brambleclaw rolled over, before dragging himself to his paws and fixing his sleepy gaze on Squirrelpaw. "Is it dawn already?"

"Nearly," Squirrelpaw glanced at the sky, which was overcast. Before she could say anything about it, a light rain began to fall. Squirrelpaw shivered, fluffing her fur out against the icy raindrops. "Do you think we should meet with the others?" She inquired, flicking her tail to where Tawnypelt was moving slowly about the ranks of ShadowClan, waking each member in turn.

Brambleclaw nodded. "Go fetch Stormfur, will you? I'll get Tawnypelt."

Squirrelpaw flicked her ears as a sign of agreement, turning and making her way through the slowly waking members of ThunderClan to where RiverClan was stirring. "Stormfur!" She called, scanning the RiverClan warriors for his dark pelt.

"I'm here," he weaved through his Clanmates until he stood in front of her, looking down into her green eyes.

"Brambleclaw wanted to talk to all of us," she explained, just loud enough for Mistyfoot, who had also begun approaching, to hear. "So that we can decide which path to take."

Stormfur glanced at Mistyfoot, who gave a nod of approval, before motioning for Squirrelpaw to lead the way. She could see Leafpaw, scurrying back and forth across the cold stones passing out travelling herbs, and felt a fresh wave of relief. _Leafpaw is back, Stormfur is beside me, and the Clans are following StarClan's warning and leaving the forest… We will make it._

Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt were waiting at the edge of Sunningrocks, in the direction they would most likely go to get to WindClan's territory.

Tawnypelt's whiskers twitched with amusement as they approached. "I see you two are still as moony as a pair of rabbits."

Stormfur flattened his ears, and Squirrelpaw felt a rush of embarrassment and guilt sweep through her. _Is it that obvious?_

Tawnypelt rolled her eyes. "I figured it out on the journey, don't get your tails in a knot." She narrowed her eyes at Stormfur. "Just be careful, alright? I don't want to see either of you driven out of your Clans because of this. At least make this journey before you start causing trouble."

Squirrelpaw sighed, knowing deep down that Tawnypelt was genuinely worried for them. "We'll be careful," she assured the tortoiseshell warrior, who gave her a brisk nod.

"Good."

"Anyways," Brambleclaw drew their attention to him with a raised paw, and Squirrelpaw sat, perking her ears in his direction. "I spoke with Firestar some last night, and he thinks we should start by heading towards Highstones. Once we're there, we can decide which way to go."

Stormfur's tail tip twitched. "Crossing WindClan's territory is going to be hard—the monsters have destroyed nearly everything from what I could see from the border."

"Crowpaw should take the lead there," Tawnypelt suggested. "He can be difficult, but he knows the way."

Squirrelpaw nodded. "I think we should flank the Clans. Crowpaw in the lead, and then the rest of us spread out around the outskirts, keeping an eye out for the kinds of trouble we encountered on the way there the first time."

"Good thinking," Brambleclaw dipped his head. "Once we get out of the moorland, we'll take turns in different positions."

"You should lead most of the time," Stormfur's dark amber eyes fell on Brambleclaw, and the tabby met his gaze, stunned. "You led us through somehow, and we wanted to tear each other's pelt's off until the return journey."

Squirrelpaw felt a flash of respect for both Brambleclaw and Stormfur in that moment—Brambleclaw for the leader he had become, and Stormfur for his humble honesty. She wanted to press against him, but Tawnypelt's sharp green gaze stopped her, as well as the sounds of the Clans behind them waking fully.

Brambleclaw licked his chest fur self-consciously. "For now we'll worry about Crowpaw's part." He mumbled, before standing and shaking the rain from his pelt. "Let's go make sure every cat is ready." Squirrelpaw brushed past Stormfur as she followed Brambleclaw, trying to ignore Tawnypelt's snort as she did so. She went to Leafpaw, first, following the brown tabby as she passed out herbs.

"Are you ready?" She asked, joining her sister as she gave herbs to Dustpelt and Ferncloud.

"As ready as I can be, I suppose," Leafpaw sighed.

Dustpelt took his herbs with a curt nod, before assuring the medicine cat apprentice that he would make sure Ferncloud and the kits each took theirs. Her two remaining kits were painfully small and undernourished, and though Birchkit walked around some, Larchkit didn't seem to have the strength. _It's good that we're leaving now,_ Squirrelpaw told herself, continuing to pad after Leafpaw. _The Clan needs to find a better place to live._

"We've shared herbs with ShadowClan, and RiverClan has enough to share with WindClan, so I think every cat will be taken care of." Her amber eyes were dark with concern, and Squirrelpaw swept her tail comfortingly down her sister's side.

"Don't worry, Leafpaw. Once we get out of the forest, there will be more prey, and you won't have to worry so much about cats getting sick." _I hope…_

Firestar's yowl brought the sisters to a halt, turning to see their father atop one of the boulders. "Has every cat received herbs?" His eyes sought out Cinderpelt, who nodded.

"ShadowClan is ready," Blackstar approached the stones, his head high despite the way his fur hung from his shoulders and rain matted it in clumps.

"As is ThunderClan," Firestar agreed. As he turned to look for Leopardstar, Mothwing padded up the slope.

"RiverClan is not yet ready," she mewed quietly. "Mudfur is dying, and Leopardstar says we must see him to StarClan before we leave."

Firestar's eyes softened, and he bowed his head. "Mudfur was a great medicine cat. Every Clan will mourn his loss."

Cinderpelt stepped forward. "May I say goodbye, Firestar?"

The flame pelted tom dipped his head, and Leafpaw's mentor hobbled to where the RiverClan cats were. After a small conversation with Blackstar, Littlecloud followed, leading Runningnose.

Squirrelpaw turned to her sister again. "Did you know Mudfur well?"

The tabby sighed. "I know that he was a great warrior, and an even better medicine cat. I did not know him well enough to go steal his time now, though. I'm sure Leopardstar and Runningnose will have many words to share with him."

Sorrow swept through Squirrelpaw, nearly knocking her off of her paws. _We've all lost so much… Warriors, kits, medicine cats… How much more can we lose before we find our new home…?_

As they waited, milling about the rocks, the rain only got heavier, as if StarClan themselves were weeping for the loss of the forest. Squirrelpaw shivered, and pressed closer to Leafpaw for warmth.

Finally, Leopardstar came over the rise, her Clan following slowly behind her. "RiverClan is ready," she announced, the grief still fresh in her voice. "Let us not keep Tallstar waiting any longer."

With a small nod, Firestar jumped from his perch, rounding up ThunderClan with a flick of his tail and heading towards Fourtrees. ShadowClan and RiverClan followed, staying close but separate. Brambleclaw caught up to Squirrelpaw, his eyes dark.

"If they keep acting like this the whole way we're never going to make it," he hissed softly, and Squirrelpaw knew he didn't want Leafpaw to overhear and worry. She only sighed.

"They'll learn as they travel together," she murmured. "Just like we did."

The journey to WindClan's territory didn't take long, and Squirrelpaw forced herself not to look back as they exited the safety of the trees. _That isn't my home anymore,_ she told herself strongly. _My home lies ahead._

"Tallstar!" Firestar rushed forward to greet the old tom as they entered WindClan's territory, and Squirrelpaw felt a flash of alarm as she saw Crowpaw, looking even thinner than he had on their journey.

"Crowpaw," she bounded forward, touching her nose with his in greeting. His eyes were dull, but Squirrelpaw could see his old personality sparking as the others approached. "You've grown so thin…"

"I could say the same to you," the gray-black tom retorted, before greeting each of their friends in turn. Despite how thin he was, Squirrelpaw could still see the muscles beneath his ragged pelt. They didn't have time to exchange news before Mudclaw had raised his voice, addressing all of the Clans.

"The way through our territory is treacherous," he growled. "Stay behind us and whatever you do, don't stop moving." Without another word, he turned murmuring a few words to Tallstar before beginning to trudge back through their territory. Onewhisker stayed at Tallstar's side, supporting the frail black and white tom with his shoulder.

"Take up the flanks and rear," Brambleclaw murmured. "Crowpaw, stay near the front with Mudclaw."

Squirrelpaw flicked Brambleclaw's side with her tail-tip, "I'll take the left."

"I'll bring up the rear," Stormfur offered.

Brambleclaw nodded. "Alright. I'll take the right side, and Tawnypelt, make sure no cat is struggling towards the center, alright?"

The tortoiseshell dipped her head, weaving into the mass of cats and Squirrelpaw bounded to her station, immediately alert. WindClan's territory already looked worse than it had when they had travelled through it on their way back from the sun-drown place. There wasn't a single piece of land that hadn't been touched by a monster's destructive paws, and the mud slowed the weaker of the cats down. Even now, when there were no monsters in sight, Squirrelpaw could hear their faint roars.

"It's hard to believe we're really leaving…"

Squirrelpaw blinked, turning curiously as she recognized Ashfur's voice. The pale gray warrior had come to trudge along beside her, his blue eyes dark with worry. "Yeah," she sighed softly. "But this is the only way. The Clans have to survive."

Ashfur nodded. "I know. And for what it's worth, I believe in you—and in Brambleclaw."

Again, the dark ginger apprentice sighed, watching through wary eyes as the first of the cats crossed the WindClan border. "It's going to take a lot more than just me and Brambleclaw to bring the Clans through this journey…"

* * *

I'm so sorry, please don't hate me for taking so long to update Dx I promise I'll start doing better. I really, really will. Also, I feel that it's worth mentioning that the journey may be a little bit longer and a little bit more challenging than in the original series. Because really. It took 6 cats 2 books to make it to the ocean and back. 4 entire clans will take a little bit more than the last few chapters of one book. I may not detail every moment in the journey through every chapter, but it will at least be implied that they struggle a lot more and take a lot more time. Sorry again for the tardiness, and thank you so much for reading (and especially for reviewing, I love the feedback!) Next chapter is already in progress!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Stormfur didn't realize how tired he was until his Clan began settling into the abandoned twoleg nest. When they had reached Barley and Ravenpaw's barn, the former ThunderClan apprentice had been glad to offer them both free hunting in their territory and shelter, which every cat had been grateful for. He knew he couldn't rest yet as soon as he saw Brambleclaw padding towards him, his shoulders set in concentration.

"We're going to meet on the peak of Highstones," the tabby warrior murmured. "Go now, I've got to tell Tawnypelt and Crowpaw."

Stormfur dipped his head, turning to leave. He saw Squirrelpaw waiting for him at the entrance, and hurried to meet her. "Hey," he mewed softly, restraining himself from greeting the pretty she-cat more affectionately. Much to his surprise, she stretched up and pressed her muzzle to his, her breath soft and warm as it mingled with his own.

"Hi," she exhaled softly, her eyes meeting his and sending electricity shooting through his veins. "Should we go now?"

Stormfur nodded. "Brambleclaw told me to go ahead while he spoke with Tawnypelt and Crowpaw."

"Good," she sighed. "If I stand still much longer I think I'll fall asleep on my paws!"

A soft purr of amusement escaped Stormfur's throat, and he flicked his tail across her ear. "Let's go then."

Without another word, they turned towards Highstones, their pelts brushing as they padded towards the large outcropping of rocks. The further from the Clans they got, the closer they walked, until their flanks were pressed together and their tails entwined. Stormfur could feel the Squirrelpaw shivering against him in the cold night air, and he wanted nothing more than to curl around her and keep her warm. Compared to mountains, Highstones was easy to scale, and before long, they were at the peak, sitting beneath the now clear sky.

"Silverpelt is so bright tonight," Squirrelpaw whispered, her green eyes wide with wonder as she stared up at the light of their warrior ancestors. The RiverClan warrior could see every star reflected in her shimmering eyes, and was struck again by just how much he loved the she-cat in front of him.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

"Isn't it?" She turned to him brightly, and the dark gray tom bent to rasp his tongue over her ears.

"Yes," he purred, his whiskers twitching in amusement. _Oh, StarClan, what has this she-cat done to me?_

"Alright, alright," Tawnypelt rolled her eyes, as she approached. "I swear, we leave you two alone for a heartbeat and you turn into rabbits."

Stormfur flattened his ears, and Squirrelpaw ducked her head, licking her chest fur in an attempt to mask her embarrassment. The ShadowClan warrior sighed. "Really though," she continued more seriously. "Save it for when no other cat is around."

"Save what?" Crowpaw growled as he approached, before glancing at Stormfur and Squirrelpaw and rolling his eyes. "Never mind. Brambleclaw is just behind me, he stopped to speak with Firestar."

A companionable silence fell over them as they each retreated into their own thoughts. From the top of Highstones, Stormfur realized that he could see the faintest of gray smudges along the horizon—gray smudges that he knew without a doubt were the mountain he and his friends had crossed on their return journey. _Will we have to take our Clans through such treacherous terrain?_ He thought of the sheer cliffs and icy water, and the apprentices and elders that were already struggling. _But is the path through the twoleg place any safer?_ A small voice in the back of his mind asked. It had numerous thunderpaths and too many twolegs for such a large group of cats to avoid. _Maybe if we split up…_ The RiverClan warrior instantly pushed the thought from his mind. They would never survive the journey if they split up—and even if they survived, the chances of them reuniting were slim to none.

"I'm here," Brambleclaw's deep meow pulled Stormfur from his thoughts, and the warrior turned curiously to the tabby.

"Have you been thinking about our options?"

The ThunderClan warrior nodded gravely. "It's all I've been able to think about," he sighed. "There's really no good way to bring so many cats on such a journey. There's no getting around that."

"But at least if we start by heading to the sun-drown-place we'll have help." Tawnypelt flicked her tail in the direction they had taken when they had first left moons ago. "He did it once, I'm sure Purdy could help us again. And then we would have Midnight."

Brambleclaw nodded thoughtfully, but Squirrelpaw looked doubtful. "But what if we make it all the way there just for Midnight to tell us that we were supposed to bring them the other way, through the mountains?"

For once, Crowpaw looked as if he agreed with her. "And the last time we went through there, we were attacked by rats. You're one of the strongest warriors I know, Tawnypelt, but there are queens and kits and elders that probably wouldn't survive the journey with an infection like the one you had."

Stormfur couldn't help but to see the difficult tom's point, but Tawnypelt still seemed set. "There are plenty of warriors to defend the weaker cats from rats. We can't save kits and elders from the mountains."

A thoughtful silence followed her statement, broken only by Squirrelpaw sighing softly and murmuring, "If only we had received StarClan's sign…"

"Well we haven't." Brambleclaw sounded even more exhausted than Stormfur felt. "So it's up to us now."

As the ThunderClan warrior spoke, Stormfur felt a chill shoot down his spine, and realized by the shiver that passed through the pelts of his friends that he wasn't the only one.

"Look!" Crowpaw jumped to his paws, his blue eyes wide as they locked on something in the sky. Stormfur followed his gaze, wonder filling him as he watched a star fall blazing through the sky, disappearing just beyond the gray smudge that he knew to be the mountains.

"The dying warrior," Squirrelpaw sounded shaken. "It was never an actual warrior we were looking for—it was a StarClan warrior."

"And we are on what would seem like a great rock to Midnight.." Tawnypelt's hackles were bristling, her eyes narrowed in the direction the star had fallen.

"It seems we have our answer then," Stormfur rumbled quietly, glancing at each of his companions in turn. "Through the mountains."

Brambleclaw nodded, squaring his shoulders. "Through the mountains."

* * *

It hard for Stormfur to sleep that night, all of the outcomes of the journey they now faced flashing vividly through his mind. When he woke the next morning, he didn't feel as if he had rested at all. Leopardstar was weaving amongst RiverClan, her eyes shadowed by the loss of Mudfur, but her chin high as she spread morale through her Clan. Any other Clan could say what they wanted about her, but Stormfur knew in his heart that Leopardstar was just as great of a leader as Firestar.

"It's getting colder…"

Swallowtail's soft sigh drew Stormfur's attention, and he gave a small nod in response. "It's going to make the journey more difficult if we don't hurry."

She cocked her head to the side, and Stormfur rested his tail on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it too much." Though they were vague, his words seemed to soothe the warrior, and with a tiny farewell, Stormfur set off after Leopardstar.

"Leopardstar!" The dark gray warrior caught up to his leader, padding alongside her as she moved towards Blackstar and Mudclaw. Tallstar, he noticed, was still asleep, Onewhisker steadfast at his side. "We received the sign last night."

Blackstar sat up a little straighter as they came into earshot, and Leopardstar turned a curious glance to her warrior. "You did?"

"Yes," Stormfur sat in front of the leaders. "But we should wait for Firestar and Brambleclaw."

"Of course," Leopardstar scanned the slowly rousing cats, her ears flicking impatiently as she spotted the ThunderClan leader's flame-colored pelt. He seemed in deep conversation with Cinderpelt, though Brambleclaw was at his side, glancing towards Leopardstar and murmuring in his leader's ear.

Firestar glanced their direction, and with a few last words to Cinderpelt, joined them, Brambleclaw only a step behind him. "Have we come any closer to deciding which direction to go?"

Leopardstar flicked her tail towards Stormfur. "Stormfur said they received assign from StarClan."

Firestar blinked incredulously at Brambleclaw, and the tabby nodded. "The five of us that made the journey met at the top of Highstones last night, just before moonhigh, to discuss the options. We talked for a while, but before we could make a clear decision we saw a star fall from the sky and behind the mountains."

"The dying warrior sign," Stormfur added. "We were all beginning to fear Midnight had meant an actual warrior, but the sign really came from a _StarClan_ warrior."

"Through the mountains?" Mudclaw looked skeptical, but Firestar was nodding.

"The sign makes sense. I'd imagine that Midnight thought of Highstones exactly as it looks—like a great rock." He paused for a moment, then shook himself, as if ridding water from his fiery pelt. "Well, now that we know which path to take, we should get moving as soon as possible."

"I've sent hunting patrols out," Mudclaw interjected as Blackstar opened his mouth. "WindClan will not move a step until every cat has eaten. It's been too long since we've been able to feed every mouth."

Leopardstar looked exasperated with the WindClan deputy, but only meowed calmly, "We will not leave without WindClan. We should all take the opportunity to hunt. We'll need all of our strength for this journey."

A murmur of agreement passed through the small group of cats, and without another word, they turned and went their separate ways. As Leopardstar and Stormfur approached the RiverClan cats, the dappled leader called for Mistyfoot, motioning for Stormfur to stay as the deputy approached.

"I want you each to take a hunting patrol," she ordered. "We've got a long journey ahead of us and I want every cat to be as strong as possible."

"Yes, Leopardstar," Mistyfoot dipped her head, then turned to Stormfur. "I'll take Blackclaw, Volepaw, and Hawkfrost."

Stormfur thought for a moment. "I'll take Swallowtail and Splashpaw, then." Mistyfoot gave a nod of approval, her eyes flashing in amusement before she bounded away to gather the cats she had named. _The whole of RiverClan must think that there's something between me and Swallowtail…_ The stormy gray warrior sighed. _Better to let them think that than know the truth…_ He pushed the thoughts from his head, forcing himself to focus on his current duty—feeding his Clan. He could see Swallowtail's brown pelt from there, as well as her apprentice's pale gray fur.

"Swallowtail! Leopardstar wants some hunting patrols, would you like to join me?" The she-cat jumped to her paws.

"Yeah, of course," she flicked Splashpaw over the ear with her tail. "Let's go!"

Even with multiple patrols from each Clan out hunting, it was still easy to find plenty of prey. Stormfur was fairly certain that his patrol alone had caught enough to feed the whole of RiverClan. Mistyfoot's patrol seemed to have had just as much luck as his, and before long every cat had eaten their share.

As the sun rose a little higher into the sky, Firestar moved towards the entrance, jumping on a fallen stone and raising his voice in an authoritative yowl. "If every cat has eaten, we must be on our way," his gaze swept across the Clans, and when he received no objections, he dipped his head. "Let us go, then."

Stormfur stood and stretched, feeling his heart stutter as he spotted Squirrelpaw's dark ginger pelt bouncing towards him. "Hey," he mewed, tilting his head. "What is it?"

"Brambleclaw wants us on the flanks again," she told him quickly. "Tawnypelt's bringing up the rear, and Crowpaw's got the middle."

Stormfur nodded. "Alright." They shared a look—one filled with all of their feelings for each other—before turning away and going to their designated sides. It was a slow start to their journey that day, and their full bellies made the Clan cats sluggish. _If we keep going at this pace, the mountains will be covered with snow…_ Stormfur cast a concerned glance at Crowpaw, who shook his head helplessly in response.

"Pick up the pace!"

The dark gray warrior blinked, watching curiously as Brambeclaw weaved through the Clans. "There's a bunch of thunderpaths ahead and we don't want to try to cross them in the dark!"

Stormfur remembered the thunderpaths well, as well as the farmlands on the other side, which stretched all the way to the mountains.

"Why don't we slow our pace then?" A WindClan warrior muttered disagreeably.

Crowpaw turned to his Clanmate with narrowed eyes. "I don't know about you, but I'm not particularly fond of crossing mountains that are covered in snow," he growled. "The sooner we get through the mountains, the better." Most of the cats with arguments seemed to overhear his statement, their objections dying in their throats. "Now," the gray-black apprentice continued. "There's not many, but they're tricky to cross, so pick up your pace and pay attention to what you're told."

It wasn't by much, but his words seemed to get their paws moving a little quicker, and Stormfur couldn't help but to feel a flash of pride for the difficult apprentice. Soon, they were at the first of the ThunderPaths, and at Brambleclaw's request, the cats that had made the journey before moved to the front to stand beside their leaders.

"We should cross separately." Blackstar was growling. "Four Clans won't be able to get across safely at the same time."

Firestar nodded. "And the cats that went to the sun-drown place should say when to go. They've crossed these paths before, they know them better than we do."

Mudclaw's hackles rose, his lip curling slightly. "I'm perfectly capable of getting WindClan across a Thunderpath."

Leopardstar narrowed her eyes, but only raised her tail, gathering RiverClan at the edge of the Thunderpath. "Stormfur will tell us when to go, and when he does, run like your life depended on it."

Stormfur stepped forward, his paws on the cool edge of the Thunderpath. "Carry the kits," he called back, pausing for a moment as a monster roared past. "And stay beside the elders!"

Another monster passed, and as the tremble of the Thunderpath faded away beneath his pads, Stormfur stood. "Now!" He yowled, standing still and watching as he Clan rushed over the Thunderpath. He went last, helping Hawkfrost herd the elders across. When every cat made it across safely, Stormfur let out a small sigh of relief, feeling his ears warm as Leopardstar gave him a nod of approval.

"Now!" Tawnypelt's yowl drew Stormfur's attention to ShadowClan as they pelted across the Thunderpath. She did the same as Stormfur, going last and picking up a kit that had been confused by the chaos. Stormfur greeted her warmly as ShadowClan huddled with RiverClan on the other side.

"Well done," he purred.

"I'm surprised Blackstar didn't want to make the order himself," she sighed.

"Wait!" Stormfur started, his eyes shooting wide as he saw Mudclaw racing across the Thunderpath, a few cats behind him. Crowpaw had called after him, his eyes filled with dismay. "Don't go yet! Stay where you are!" Even as he spoke, a monster tore around the curve. Mudlcaw had already made it safely, but an apprentice who had gone on his signal was only halfway across.

 _He'll never make it in time…!_ Stormfur started pushing his way forward, ready to rush back onto the Thunderpath and shove the apprentice out of way, but Crowpaw was already racing across the hard path, bowling into the younger cat with all of his force, knocking him out of the way of the monster and onto the grass where the cats who had already crossed had gathered.

"Now!" Crowpaw called across, beckoning the rest of WindClan with his tail. He watched carefully as his Clanmates crossed, before turning to the apprentice. "Are you alright?"

He was shaking badly, but the apprentice nodded.

"Good," Crowpaw sighed.

"I found some herbs to soothe his nerves," Mothwing stepped forward shyly, seeming uncertain, though Mistyfoot was giving her an encouraging look.

"Thank-you," Crowpaw mewed, urging the apprentice to take the herbs.

Stormfur sighed, watching as ThunderClan crossed last, letting out another faint sigh of relief as he saw that Squirrelpaw made it safely across, a kit in her jaws.

 _One down,_ he thought grimly. _Far too many to go…_

* * *

I updated again! :D I'm not particularly pleased with this chapter, but I really just want them to get through the mountains. That's where things get interesting. So yeah. Hope you guys enjoy, and feel free to review and tell me your thoughts (:


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! And special thanks to my reviewers, who not only give me inspiration, but remind me when I've had a chapter typed up for ages and just forgot to upload it... ^-^'''' Anyways, thanks again; enjoy!**

Chapter 16

"Squirrelpaw… Squirrelpaw, come on, get up…"

Slowly, Squirrelpaw began to wake, yawning quietly and stretching before she recognized the voice murmuring in her ear. "Stormfur?" She sat up abruptly, her heart soaring as she recognized the RiverClan warrior's smoldering amber eyes. "The sun isn't even out yet," she mewed, her voice layered with amusement.

"Fancy a hunt?"

Squirrelpaw purred. "Of course, you stupid furball, some cat has to catch prey while these hedgehogs sleep!" She jumped to her paws, shaking the grass from her pelt before bounding ahead of Stormfur. "Come on, Slowfur!"

The RiverClan warrior's eyes flashed, before he raced after her. With a playful yowl, Squirrelpaw kept running. She knew she was faster than him, but if he caught her it was over. She knew the power in his muscles was enough to save her from drowning in the swift mountain river—and to take down an eagle.

"Got you!"

Squirrelpaw yelped as Stormfur tackled her, bowling her over and pinning her in the brittle leaf-fall grass. He bent, pressing his muzzle against hers and sighing softly. Squirrelpaw closed her eyes, taking in his scent and relishing the warmth the radiating from his body. "I've missed this…" She murmured quietly.

Stormfur sighed again. "I have, too. Everything was so much easier then…"

The ThunderClan apprentice stretched upwards, rasping her tongue across Stormfur's cheek. "Who knows?" She mewed. "Maybe things will change after we find our new homes… Already I've seen Clan boundaries beginning to dissolve…"

She could see the skepticism in Stormfur's dark amber eyes, but he offered a small, "Maybe," before he let her up again.

"Well," Squirrelpaw flicked her tail against his shoulder, brightening her tone in an attempt to recover his mood. "Let's hurry up and hunt, the sun could come out at any moment."

The RiverClan warrior shook himself, before giving her a warm look. "Alright," he purred.

Even as they hunted, Squirrelpaw couldn't pull her mind from their conversation. It was true—ever since they had crossed that chain of Thunderpaths, things had been changing. The queens were looking after each other's kits as they would if they were all from the same Clan. Warriors of ThunderClan were giving encouragement and advice to apprentices of ShadowClan, and the RiverClan elders had helped Onewhisker keep watch over Tallstar throughout the nights. She had seen Dustpelt walking beside Blackclaw and having a pleasant conversation with the RiverClan warrior while his apprentice, Volepaw, carried Larchkit. There was no doubt that the journey was bringing the Clans closer together, though Squirrelpaw knew deep down that as soon as they found their new homes, old rivalries would resurface—perhaps even stronger than before—and she and Stormfur would have to be more careful than ever to keep seeing each other.

"I think we've caught enough," Stormfur's warm voice pulled Squirrelpaw from her thoughts, and the ginger apprentice nodded absent-mindedly. They had done well. The farmlands between the Thunderpaths and mountains were rich with field mice and rabbits, even this late in leaf-fall. There was a decided chill in the air though, and Squirrelpaw knew that didn't bode well for the Clans.

She glanced at the sky, which was still pale gray. "Can't we wait a moment longer to bring it back, though…?" She murmured, blinking pleadingly up at the dark gray tom.

Stormfur understood instantly, a purr erupting from his chest as he pressed himself against her. "Of course," he rumbled. Squirrelpaw welcomed the warrior's gesture, burying her face in his thick fur. She could have stayed like that forever, Squirrelpaw realized. But the sun finally peaked over the horizon, and after touching his nose to the top of her head, Stormfur pulled away.

"We should get back," he sighed. "We've got a long way to go, and our Clans will need us."

Squirrelpaw nodded, gathering her fresh-kill and following the RiverClan warrior back to where the Clans were sleeping. As they approached, Brambleclaw met them. His eyes sparked with amusement as he saw the fresh-kill they carried.

"Some things never change, eh?"

Stormfur gave the brown tabby a friendly head-butt, and Squirrelpaw (not for the first time) felt a rush of gratitude for how understanding Brambleclaw was of their relationship.

"Anyway," Brambleclaw continued, "We're meeting with the others and our leaders as soon as they're awake."

Squirrelpaw nodded. "Okay, I'm going to bring this fresh-kill to the queens."

"I'll bring this to the elders, then." Stormfur flicked his tail-tip across her ear as he passed, and after meowing a quick, "I'll be back," to Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw bounded away to where she could see Ferncloud's dappled pale gray pelt.

"Good morning!" Birchkit chirped as the ginger apprentice approached. The kit next to him—one of Tallpoppy's—echoed his bright greeting, and Squirrelpaw purred a greeting of her own as she deposited the fresh-kill.

"Is that all for us?" Dawnflower sat up, blinking curiously.

"Yep!" Squirrelpaw pushed a piece towards her, and the RiverClan queen accepted it graciously. For a heartbeat, Squirrelpaw imagined what it would be like to be a queen—to be settled comfortably in the nursery, milk-scent all around her, Stormfur at her side and their kits tumbling playfully about their paws.

She shook the thought away as quickly as it appeared in her mind, forcing the image as far away as she could. By the stutter of her heart as she moved to rejoin Brambleclaw, she knew it wasn't completely gone.

When she rejoined Brambleclaw, Crowpaw and Tawnypelt were already there. As she approached they murmured greetings, which she returned brightly.

"What's taking Stormfur so long?" Crowpaw grumbled, flicking his ears irritably.

Tawnypelt rolled her eyes. "Calm down, the elders are probably trying to tell him some story or another."

Crowpaw growled softly. "Can't you tell how cold it's getting? We don't have time for elders' tales. We need to figure out our path and get going."

Brambleclaw sighed. "Crowpaw, our leaders aren't even awake yet."

The WindClan apprentice opened his mouth, but Squirrelpaw cut him off as she caught sight of Stormfur's dark gray pelt. "He's coming." She felt a pang in her chest as she watched him approach, the images of being a queen thrusting their way to the front of her mind again. _Don't be mouse-brained, Squirrelpaw! You're not even a warrior yet! You don't even know if ThunderClan is going to find a safe home!_

"Good morning," Stormfur meowed as he reached them. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not yet," Tawnypelt responded. "We're trying to decide which path we should take."

Squirrelpaw resisted the urge to press against Stormfur as he sat near her, reminding herself that the Clans were beginning to wake. "I think we should try to go back the way we came from the Tribe. They may have seen the dying warrior as well, and know how to get there."

"Do you think the Tribe will still welcome us?" Brambleclaw sounded concerned.

"They'd better," Crowpaw growled, his fur bristling.

"I agree with Squirrelpaw," Tawnypelt finally sighed. "If we go to the Tribe, they can tell us the best way out of the mountains."

"And they may offer us food and shelter again," Stormfur pointed out.

After pausing to think for a moment, Brambleclaw nodded. "Alright. Let's gather the Clans and get moving."

With that, they split up, weaving amongst cats of all four Clans and making sure they were awake and ready to go. Squirrelpaw found herself at Leafpaw's side.

"Have you eaten yet?" She asked, drawing the tabby's attention.

"Mhm," Leafpaw answered absent-mindedly, her amber eyes scanning the now-active cats for any signs of injury or illness. "Sorreltail brought me something." As she mentioned the tortoiseshell and white warrior, Squirrelpaw saw her talking with Brambleclaw. The dark ginger apprentice felt her whiskers twitching mischievously as she saw how completely absorbed in the pretty warrior Brambleclaw was. When Firestar called for the Clans to start moving, Squirrelpaw caught up to the big tabby.

"Sorreltail sure got pretty while we were gone, didn't she?"

"She's always been pretty!" Brambleclaw objected, before realizing a moment too late that he had defended the she-cat too quickly. "Okay," he sighed, his ears flicking back in the slightest show of embarrassment. "You caught me." He let out a frustrated sigh. "But I'm at a disadvantage. Brackenfur hardly lets her out of his sight."

Squirrelpaw rolled her eyes. "You're worrying about it too much," she assured him. "She's much more interested in you."

"You think so?" Brambleclaw looked incredulously at her, but the ginger apprentice only shrugged and bounded away, taking up the flank of the group of travelling cats. It felt good to banter with her Clan-mate, and reminded her that there would be good times again as soon as they found their new home.

It wasn't until they reached the mountains around sunhigh that the apprentice's good mood started to waver. A frigid wind blew from the cold gray stones that loomed before them, and relief rippled throughout the Clans as Blackstar announced that they would stop to hunt before travelling any further. Prey was much harder to come by in the shadow of the great mountains, but hunting alongside Thornclaw and Shrewpaw she still managed to catch two mice. When she returned, she gave one to Leafpaw, who blinked gratefully at her as they settled down to eat. Squirrelpaw noticed that she and the others that had journeyed together finished their meals first, while the rest of the cats seemed to be stalling, taking large, leisurely bites as they ate.

Squirrelpaw stood and stretched, joining Brambeclaw and Crowpaw as the two toms paced near the path that would lead them into the mountains.

"We need to get moving," Crowpaw was growling, his eyes dark as he watched the Clans. Squirrelpaw sighed. She hated to agree with the difficult WindClan apprentice, but she had to admit that he was right. As she watched the Clan, Tawnypelt joined them. Stormfur, she realized, was talking to Leopardstar as the RiverClan leader finished her meal.

 _I hope he's telling her we need to get a move on…_

As Squirrelpaw thought about it, Stormfur dipped his head to his leader and hurried to join them.

"Leopardstar is going to announce that it's time to start moving," he reported. His eyes were serious, and glowed with concern. "I think it would be best if I took the lead."

Brambleclaw nodded his approval. "The Tribe taught you more than they did us," he conceded. "I'll take the flank you were on."

"I'll bring up the rear," Crowpaw put in. "To keep an eye out for eagles."

"Squirrelpaw, I think it would be best if you stuck to the middle this time," Brambleclaw turned his calm amber gaze to her, and the she-cat tilted her head. The tabby continued, "You're much more popular among cats from other Clans, it will be easier for you to soothe their nerves than it would be for Tawnypelt."

For a moment, Squirrelpaw was worried Tawnypelt would be offended, but her whiskers twitched in amusement. "True enough," the tortoiseshell meowed.

Their conversation was cut short as Leopardstar let out an authoritative yowl. "We've wasted enough time," she called once every cat had turned towards her. "We must keep moving, it's only going to get colder."

Squirrelpaw felt a rush of relief as cats began standing and stretching, gathering around the base of the mountains. Stormfur murmured a swift goodbye and bounded to the head of the group. Squirrelpaw watched him for a moment longer before sighing and following suit, taking her place towards the center. She could feel the uneasiness that hung over the Clans, and the fear-scent that clung to their pelts was strong.

 _StarClan… Tribe of Endless Hunting… please watch over us._

Squirrelpaw looked towards the sky as she uttered her silent prayer, only to watch in dismay as a single flake of snow fluttered past her nose.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm going to go ahead and apologize in advance, because I know this chapter is rushed and doesn't flow really well, but I've only been able to work on it a little at a time, soo... yeah. I am sorry. But it's going to get better, I promise. Thanks for reading (and especially for reviewing!)! Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

Stormfur shook the snow from his pelt, glancing back to make sure the Clans were still keeping pace. Ever since Smokepaw had fallen, the kits were carried, and the cats' paws drug through the snow piling up around them. He watched with equal parts concern and frustration as Crowpaw urged Owlpaw to keep moving when the apprentice stopped for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Stay strong!" He heard Brambleclaw yowl. "And keep moving."

Blackstar echoed his encouragement, giving Smokepaw's mother a gentle nudge to keep her moving.

"We'll rest for a moment once we clear this rise," Stormfur called back, hoping to spur the exhausted cats forward. It seemed to work—if only slightly, murmurs rippling through the Clans. Stormfur turned and continued forward, knowing that just over that rise was an overhang where the queens and elders could shelter while the warriors hunted. The dark gray warrior had hoped to reach the very overhang they were nearly at days ago, but the ever-falling snow made the large group of cats move much more slowly than he ever expected.

"We're close to the Tribe's territory now, aren't we?"

Stormfur felt a familiar electricity shoot through his pelt as he recognized Squirrelpaw's voice as she bounded forward to join him at the head of the group. "Yes," he assured her. "We can only hope that we find them soon."

Squirrelpaw nodded gravely. "The kits need warmth, and the elders need shelter."

Not for the first time, Stormfur felt a prickle of dread. _StarClan, please let me be leading them in the right direction…_ He had been surprised by how readily the Clan leaders had allowed him to take the lead once they entered the mountain. Leopardstar had never seemed more proud of him than when he consistently brought them to shelter each night, despite the challenges piling up against them.

"There!" Squirrelpaw exclaimed suddenly as the ground leveled out. "I'm going to go get the queens."

Stormfur sighed as she bounded away, padding warily across the small, flat space between two looming mountains. As the Clans followed him, he heard sighs of relief and exhaustion pass through their ranks.

"We'll stop here," Stormfur announced once he was certain they could all hear him. "To rest and hunt. With the snow falling so heavily, we may not be able to continue until tomorrow morning." Immediately, warriors crowded around their leaders, waiting on patrol assignments. Stormfur followed suit, moving to Mistyfoot's side.

"I want two patrols," Leopardstar was rumbling. "Mistyfoot, take Hawkfrost, Blackclaw, and Volepaw. Stormfur, take Heavystep, Reedpaw, Swallowtail, and Splashpaw." Stormfur was surprised when his leader called his name; even more so when his patrol was larger than his deputy's.

"Yes, Leopardstar," he echoed Mistyfoot before gathering his patrol with a flick of his tail and padding up another steep slope.

"Do cats really live up here?" Reedpaw piped up, shivering as he shuffled through the snow.

"Yes," Stormfur answered warmly, thinking of the Tribe. He brought them to a halt when they reached the next bit of level terrain. "And they have to hunt differently to survive."

Splashpaw's eyes grew wide. "Are you going to teach us?"

Heavystep growled. "Can't you just bring us to a river? There's got to be water up here somewhere."

"I'm going to do both," Stormfur meowed carefully. "If I remember correctly, there's a stream ahead that should be deep enough for fish, but all five of us can't huddle around it." He started moving again. Relief flooded his paws when he saw the stream he was telling his Clan-mates about.

"There," he flicked his ears.

"And it's not frozen," Swallowtail sighed, looking nearly as relieved as Stormfur felt. "It's been ages since I've had a nice fish."

"If you'd like," Stormfur suggested quietly, "I can take the apprentices ahead a little and see if we can't find some mice while the two of you fish."

Splashpaw perked up, her eyes bright with curiosity, and Reedpaw gave his mentor a pleading glance.

"Alright," Heavystep gave his apprentice a stern glare. "But if I find out that you gave Stormfur any trouble, you'll be searching the elders for ticks for a moon once we find our new home!"

"Yes, Heavystep!" Reedpaw wrinkled his nose.

Stormfur rolled his eyes good-naturedly, motioning with a flick of his ears for the apprentices to follow him. His mind started to wander to the hunts that he and Squirrelpaw had shared in the mountains, but he pushed the thoughts forcefully from his mind as he spotted a mouse.

"There," the dark gray warrior hissed, nodding towards the mouse. "Now crouch low to the ground and stay still as a stone."

"When do we pounce?" Splashpaw hissed softly, sinking her claws into the snow beneath her.

"Wait," Stormfur warned her. He glanced up, feeling a spark of satisfaction as he spotted a dark shadow in the sky. He narrowed his eyes, watching as the shape grew larger and larger, until his satisfaction was swept aside altogether. He sprang immediately, dispatching the mouse with a swift bite and tossing it towards the apprentices. "Take this and stay out of sight!" He growled, brushing past them and racing towards the place where the Clans were resting, completely exposed. He jumped the stream and skidded down the slope that led to it, yowling out as he spotted the Clans, "Eagle!"

A couple of cats turned their heads towards him, looking confused.

"Eagle!" He repeated as he drew closer, lashing his tail.

The warrior closest to him, Dustpelt, looked up, his eyes growing wide and his tail bristling. "Everyone, take cover!"

The giant bird shrieked as it dove, and panic crashed over the cats like a wave.

"Protect the elders!"

"Cover the kits!"

"Don't let it get close!"

Stormfur thrust his way into the chaos. "Huddle as close as you can!" He yowled. "Don't give it any easy targets!"

Even as the cats listened and pressed close together, the eagle continued to dive. _What is it aiming for?!_ Stormfur's eyes grew wide as it plunged right past the throng of warriors and towards the overhang.

"Marshkit!"

"No!" A ThunderClan warrior leaped into the air as the eagle began to rise into the air again, the tiny ShadowClan kit grasped in its talons. Stormfur rushed to help, bunching his muscles and jumping up with his claws unsheathed. The ThunderClan warrior—he recognized Brackenfur—managed to snag its tail, and Stormfur felt his claws connect with the mighty bird's wing.

"Get back!"

Stormfur landed heavily, his eyes stretching wide as he recognized Talon and Night running towards them. They launched themselves at the bird, carefully practiced attacks landing one after the other until the eagle dropped the poor kit and flew away with a screech.

Barkface was the first medicine cat to reach the kit, and he brought the scrap carefully back to Tallpoppy.

"I've never been more happy to see another cat in my life," Stormfur rumbled warmly, touching his nose to Talon's and Night's in turn.

"What's going on here?" Talon growled as Night went to help tend to Marshkit. "These mountains are far too treacherous for this many cats to cross in the time of frozen-water!"

Stormfur shook his head. "We didn't have a choice," he admitted. "If we didn't leave when we did, no cat would have survived."

"You're lucky Squirrelpaw found us then," the cave-guard finally sighed. "She and Gray were after the same piece of prey and caught each other instead."

The dark warrior felt his whiskers twitch in amusement. That sounded just like the pretty she-cat he had come to love. "Do you think Stoneteller will help us?" Stormfur suddenly realized that cats were gathering around them, fearful and desperate to hear Talon's response.

"Of course he will," Gray padded up to join his Tribe-mate. "He would never abandon the cats that saved us in their time of need."

Stormfur blinked gratefully at the prey hunter, and Night added gruffly. "We should hurry, the kits need to get out of the snow."

No cat objected as the Tribe cats began leading them deeper into the mountains. Even Hawkfrost couldn't find an objection or cause to be hostile. _This journey is breaking the Clans,_ Stormfur thought grimly as he followed close behind Gray. He had forgotten how comfortable he felt around the Tribe, and how close he had grown to them during the first journey. The RiverClan warrior was eager to get to the cave and speak with Crag and Mist and the others, all of which he had come to think of as close friends.

"We're almost there," he called back to the Clans, feeling his own paws grow lighter as the sound of the waterfall reached his ears. Soon, they were crossing the valley, and climbing the Path of Rushing Water, slipping into the warmth of the cave one at a time. Stormfur forced himself to wait at the bottom of the path beside Brambleclaw.

"It will be good to see the Tribe again," the ThunderClan warrior blinked knowingly at Stormfur, who flicked his ears sheepishly.

"It really will," he admitted softly.

Once every other cat had passed, Stormfur padded into the cave. Squirrelpaw was already chatting excitedly with Wing, who had two small kits tumbling about her paws. Stormfur joined them immediately, greeting Wing warmly.

"I should have known," Wing purred. "You two are never more than a tail-length apart!"

Stormfur purred as Squirrelpaw rolled her eyes playfully. "Look!" The apprentice dipped her head towards the kits. "Wing's had kits since we left!"

"They're beautiful," Stormfur cooed, crouching down to get closer to their eye-level. "And what are you called, little ones?"

"I'm Puddle Where Rain Gathers!" The smaller one, a pale gray she-cat, piped up, bouncing forward. "And this is my brother, Frost over Still Water." The bigger tom next to her had a dark gray tabby pelt smudged with white.

"It's nice to meet you," Squirrelpaw purred.

A gasp drew Stormfur's attention, and he turned to see Mist padding towards them. "I wasn't sure I'd ever see you two again!" She bent and licked Squirrelpaw between the ears in a warm greeting, then touched her nose to Stormfur's before continuing. "I'm glad that the Tribe of Endless Hunting brought our paths together again."

"We are, too," Squirelpaw agreed. "And just in time, too. We never could have made it through the mountains the way we were." Her concerned green gaze swept over the Clans where they were settling down to rest.

"You did well to bring so many cats this far," Mist insisted.

"I didn't," Squirrelpaw purred. "Stormfur is the one that led us through the mountains. You should have seen him! You would have thought he was born in the Tribe."

Stormfur rolled his eyes, but bent to lick his chest fur self-consciously. "It wasn't all that great."

"Cats of the Tribe!" Stormfur blinked curiously as he recognized Stoneteller standing in the middle of the cave. "When Feathertail saved us from Sharptooth, we were unable to honor her as we should have, as her family and friends had to complete their own prophecy. Now they have returned, seeking out help. Tonight, we will share with the Clans and feast in Feathertail's honor."

Jubilant cheers echoed around the cave, and Stormfur felt his chest aching as he remembered his sister's sacrifice. Squirrelpaw pressed ever-so-slightly against him, and he blinked warmly at her. "Would you like to share?"

The ThunderClan apprentice only rolled her eyes. "Stupid furball, what kind of a question is that?"

Mist's tail curled. "Please join me," she meowed, beckoning with her tail towards the hollow where Stormfur knew the prey-hunters slept. "We can share news over caught-prey."

Squirrelpaw bounded happily towards the hollow, leaving Stormfur to choose a large rabbit out of the pile and follow more slowly. He couldn't quite put his paw on it, but something felt better now that they were in the Cave of Rushing Water. The tension left Stormfur's body completely as he joined the ThunderClan apprentice and other prey-hunters. Not for the first time, the gray warrior felt more at home than he ever had in RiverClan.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Squirrelpaw skidded to a sharp halt, breathing heavily around her catch. The rabbit had nearly outrun her—but it wasn't quite quick enough. She turned back to Stormfur with her head high, and the RiverClan warrior congratulated her warmly.

"If you keep going like this, Stoneteller is going to ask you to stay," he teased. "You looked just like a prey-hunter running along the cliff like that."

Squirrelpaw rolled her eyes, but touched her muzzle to his. "I doubt Stoneteller wants to take on any more mouths to feed."

Stormfur rasped his tongue across her ear. "Maybe not, but he'd hardly have to feed you with how well you hunt."

"Are you trying to flatter me?" Squirrelpaw swatted at his ear in mock irritation, and the dark warrior purred as he ducked away. "Anyways," she continued, "We'll be leaving soon, won't we?"

Only the day after they had found the Tribe, a fierce snowstorm had swept over the mountains, trapping both the Tribe and Clan cats in the Cave of Rushing Water for days. Once the storm had ebbed way, the snow had been too heavy to travel through the mountains safely. The leaders were getting more uneasy by the day, and while Squirrelpaw could hunt through the mountains alongside Stormfur all day, she knew that her Clan-mates wouldn't be able to survive there for much longer.

The dark ginger apprentice blinked, tilting her head as Stormfur's eyes flashed with an emotion she couldn't name. "I'm not sure," Stormfur admitted quietly. He shook himself and turned his gaze away. "But it certainly seems like our leaders are growing impatient."

"Maybe so," she sighed. "But they can't just drag queens and elders through this kind of snow, no matter how impatient they are." As soon as she dismissed the topic of leaving, Stormfur's shoulders seemed to relax. _Stormfur… what's on your mind?_

Since he had sat vigil with Crowfeather beside Feathertail's grave on the night they arrived and the difficult WindClan tom had been given his warrior name, Stormfur had been hard for Squirrelpaw to read. There was something weighing on his mind, but the dark gray tom either didn't know how or simply didn't want to tell Squirrelpaw about it. _Maybe he's just worried about finding the Clans' new home…_ Try as she might to convince herself, the dark ginger she-cat knew that it wasn't that simple at all. She followed Stormfur quietly back along the trail they had taken, acting as if her catch was preventing her from speaking as she delved deeper into her thoughts.

 _We've been stuck in the mountains for days now, and while Brambleclaw seems like he's ready to carry every single elder through the mountains by their scruffs if we can't leave soon, Stormfur avoids the topic like green-cough. He's always out hunting, whether it be for RiverClan or just for the sake of getting out of the cave to spend time with me… but even when we're walking so closely that our pelts brush, he feels further away from me than he ever has…_

Suddenly, the RiverClan warrior spun around, tackling Squirrelpaw and sending the both rolling to the side. The ThunderClan apprentice let out a startled yelp as she let go of her prey, but Stormfur pressed his muzzle against hers as he pinned her gently to the ground. "Can we stay out for just a little while longer?" He exhaled quietly. His eyes, as dark and rich as the leaves in leaf-fall, smoldered pleadingly into her own green gaze.

"Stormfur," Squirrelpaw pushed herself to her paws, but sat close to the dark gray tom. "Please, for StarClan's sake, tell me what's going on in that head of yours." Her eyes searched his for a moment, before he abruptly turned his gaze to the sky.

"I've just…" His voice seemed to fail him, and he swallowed hard before continuing softly. "You once told me, that the sky seemed more blue out here than it did in the forest." He cast a glance towards her before his eyes fell to the ground, unfocused and dark with a thousand thoughts and emotions. "And Squirrelpaw, you told me not to worry about it, but I've always thought about it, because _you were right_. But I realized it wasn't just the place that made the sky bluer. Squirrelpaw…" Stormfur met her concerned look, suddenly seeming anxious. "The sky seems more blue to me here, too. And I know why now. It's because out here, in the mountains, there are no Clan boundaries. There's no rule that says I can't be in love with you."

Squirrelpaw felt her heart stuttering in her chest. _How can it be possible for me to love one cat so much?_ "Stormfur," she tried quietly, taking a step towards him. "I've already told you—I'm not afraid to love you. I'll keep seeing you once the Clans have found their new homes."

"That's just it," Stormfur's claws sank into the powdery snow beneath his paws. "We'll never be together that way. We will always have to lie to our Clans to even get the chance to see each other, and we'll always be breaking the warrior code."

"I don't care about that!" Squirrelpaw insisted hotly. She lashed her tail as she continued, "Don't you believe that I'll keep seeing you?"

Stormfur's eyes sparked. "Of course I believe that you'll try."

"Try?" The dark ginger she-cat scoffed.

"Yes," Stormfur growled. "Try. But there will always be a border. We'll never hunt together, we'll never be able to sleep side by side like we did on the journey to the sun-drown-place and back. Squirrelpaw don't you understand? You're all I have left in the Clans." He faltered, as if he hadn't meant to complete that thought out loud.

"That's not true," Squirrelpaw stepped closer, but the RiverClan tom seemed to shy away from her.

"I've struggled my whole life to gain acceptance from my Clan. My sister and I both. But at first, even though we never knew Silverstream, Graystripe was there for us. Then our mentors, Stonefur and Mistyfoot. Then Graystripe went back to ThunderClan. And Stonefur died to save us. But no matter what, I knew Feathertail would always be with me… And now…" His tail lashed once, then fell dejectedly to rest in the snow. "Feathertail sacrificed herself to save the Tribe, and Graystripe has been taken from me. I know it sounds selfish, but I feel like I've lost more than any cat making this journey."

Squirrelpaw's paws had begun trembling, though she knew it wasn't from the cold. "Stormfur… Your Clan still cares for you… And you _know_ that I love you…"

"I love you, too, Squirrelpaw, so much more than I should. That's part of the reason why… I've decided to stay."

"Stay?" The slender she-cat echoed. "Stay where?"

"Here." Stormfur's tone left no room for objection. "With the Tribe. Where no cat has ever judged me for my parents love—and where Feathertail's spirit rests."

Suddenly, Squirrelpaw felt as if the mountains had fallen away beneath her paws. It was like she was drowning in that icy mountain river all over again except Stormfur was no longer there to save her. "Wh-what about the Clans?" She stammered, shaking her head vehemently. "RiverClan needs you!" When he didn't answer, she brought her devastated greens eyes to meet his somber amber gaze. " _I_ need you."

"RiverClan has plenty of strong warriors," he murmured. He stepped closer and wrapped himself around her, as if trying to warm her, though the shiver that ailed her limbs only grew more intense.

"And what about me?" She whispered brokenly.

"Stay with me."

"Stay with you?" In an instant, Squirrelpaw understood. She saw with startling clarity why her love was forbidden. _Did I actually think about it?_ Fear crashed over, nearly knocking her off of her paws. "Stormfur, you can't be serious."

The RiverClan warrior's eyes darkened. "Of course I am." He shook his head. "But I never should have asked."

"Stormfur, you don't understand," Squirrelpaw pulled away, instantly chilled where his pelt had once been touching hers. "I have to bring ThunderClan to their new home. All this time, from the moment you told me that you loved me, I've had to remind myself over and over that we could sort it out once we get our Clans safely to their new home but…"

"I do understand." Stormfur cut her off gently. He suddenly sounded exhausted. "Your heart belongs in ThunderClan, and it probably always will," he met her gaze for one brief, agonizing moment. "But all that's left of my heart belongs to you."

"Stormfur…" _Why are you doing this?_

He shook his head. "You won't change my mind, Squirrelpaw. I'm staying with the Tribe. We'll never be together if we complete this journey with our Clans. But at least if I stay here, I can always keep hoping that one day you'll change _your_ mind." He didn't let her answer, pushing her rabbit towards her with one wide forepaw before turning and bounding away. It took Squirrelpaw several excruciatingly long moments to pick up her fresh-kill and follow him. Her paws felt as if they weighed as much as the mountain she was climbing, and their conversation played itself over and over in her head. She hardly noticed that she had made it back to the cave until Shrewpaw hurried over to greet her.

"The leaders have been talking, I think we're going to leave tomorrow!" Her friend meowed excitedly. He faltered when he noticed the blank look in her eyes. "Squirrelpaw?" She met Leafpaw's gaze from across the room and knew immediately that her sister was aware of the pain radiating in her chest.

"Th-that's great," she attempted to sound enthusiastic, but she was certain the other apprentice could see right through it.

"You've been hunting an awful lot," Shrewpaw observed, giving her a gentle lick on the shoulder. "You should probably get some rest before tomorrow."

"Right…" Without another word, the apprentice staggered towards the edge of the cave, curling into a tight ball in a shallow dip in the ground. She opened one eye, watching the Clan cats and Tribe cats go about their various duties. She could see Stormfur even from the other side of the cave, and recognized Leoparstar's dappled golden pelt. _Is he telling her? Has he even spoken with Stoneteller about it?_

"Haven't you heard? We're leaving tomorrow." Squirrelpaw narrowed her eyes, glaring at Crowfeather as he approached. She was surprised when the prickly WindClan warrior stretched out on his stomach beside her and rested his chin on his paws. "I guess he finally told you then."

She didn't have to ask to know what he was talking about. She felt her ears burning. "Yeah." Squirrelpaw didn't have the energy to start a fight about it though.

The gray-black warrior glanced at her, seeming surprised. "So you're not going to stay with him after all?" He snorted. "I told him you wouldn't."

"Would you?" Squirrelpaw bristled, barely keeping her claws sheathed as she shot the WindClan warrior a seething glare.

"If Feathertail asked me to fly I'd find a way to do it," the emotion in his voice caught Squirrelpaw off guard, and her fur began to lie flat again.

"It's not that easy," she mewed quietly. _Is it fair for me to turn down such an opportunity when there are some cats that don't even have the choice?_ Squirrelpaw clenched her eyes shut. _No, you shouldn't have to make such a choice at all!_

"No one ever said it would be," Crowfeather scoffed as he stood again. "Anyways, I think they're going to hold some kind of naming ceremony for him tonight. I thought you might like to know."

Squirrelpaw kept her eyes closed as he walked away. _So he did speak with Stoneteller…_ Fatigue began dulling the apprentice's thoughts until they faded into blurry dreams that slowly lulled her into and uneasy doze. She didn't wake until something jabbed her in the side.

"Squirrelpaw!" Brambleclaw's voice was urgent. "Squirrelpaw, did Stormfur tell you about this?"

The dark ginger she-cat pushed herself into a sitting position. She was stiff from sleeping on the cold stone, and her vision was still hazy. "Tell me what?"

"Stoneteller just announced that he would be joining the Tribe—and Leopardstar is letting him!"

"Oh."

 _Oh_. The pain hit her like a monster on the Thunderpath.

"They're gathering at the top of the waterfall for a ceremony…" Brambleclaw let his sentence trail off, as if he was expecting her to leap to her paws and rush to see it.

"I think it would be best if I wasn't there." She finally whispered. She saw Clan cats excitedly following the Tribe out of the cave and into the clear, leaf-bare evening. Sorreltail hesitated near the waterfall.

"Brambleclaw, are you coming?"

Squirrelpaw gave him a rough nudge. "Go on, I'll be fine."

The dark tabby hesitated for only a moment longer before turned and bounding across the cave to join Sorreltail. _If only it could be that easy for us…_ She stood stiffly and began padding towards the waterfall, stopping on the Path of Rushing Water and sitting, watching the soft dusk light dance across the water. She could hear Stoneteller speaking, his voice echoing down the waterfall and off of the pool below.

"Stormfur, today we look to the Tribe of Endless Hunting so that we may welcome you as a full member of the Tribe of Rushing Water. When Sharptooth threatened our Tribe, you stood alongside us. You've learned our ways well, and tonight, it is my honor to name you as a prey-hunter of the Tribe of Rushing Water." There was some soft speech, and Squirrelpaw was certain she heard Stormfur's deep meow more than once before Stoneteller raised his voice again. "From this moment forth," the Healer paused, and Squirrelpaw felt her heart slowly breaking in two as if his next words alone were what tore her away from Stormfur. "You will be called Storm that Breaks at Dusk. We welcome you, Storm!"

All at once, every cat at the top of the waterfall echoed in a loud cheer, "We welcome you!"

Individual cheers and yowls erupted and filled the air, and as the sun slipped behind the mountains, Squirrelpaw tipped her head back and let out heart-broken wail that was immediately caught up and lost in the roar of the waterfall and the jubilant cheers coming from above.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was just before dawn when Storm woke. For a moment, he was confused by the pale gray pelt he saw when he opened his eyes, and the Tribe scent that wreathed around him.

"Good morning, Storm." Mist's warm, tired meow brought the events of the previous night rushing back to him—asking Squirrelpaw to stay with him, joining the Tribe, swearing his loyalty to the Tribe of Endless Hunting in a ceremony at the top of the waterfall, taking his new name: Storm that Breaks at Dusk.

"Good morning," he rasped. He sat up slowly, aware of the sympathy in Mist's eyes as the prey-hunter watched him.

"Morning?" Beside him, Gray stretched and rolled on to his back. "Already?"

"It's not quite dawn if you want to go back to sleep," Mist offered with a roll of her eyes. Almost instantly, Gray had curled into a tight ball, soft snores escaping his throat. The she-cat's gaze flicked to where the Clan cats were beginning to stir before falling on Storm again. "Are you going to go with Crag and Talon when they bring them to the edge of the mountains?" She asked softly.

Storm blinked, thrusting his conflicting emotions aside as he watched Squirrelpaw bouncing to and fro through the ranks of ThunderClan, making sure every cat was awake for the herbs Leafpaw was administering. "I… don't think that would be a good idea." He finally murmured.

"Storm…"

The newly-named prey-hunter shook his head resolutely. "No, Mist. I'm going to go for a morning hunt."

"I'll join you," Gray sat up suddenly, all of the fur on one flank standing pushed flat in the wrong direction from the way he had been sleeping. Storm felt his whiskers twitching in amusement as Mist scoffed at the pale tabby's pelt.

"I'll go get Night while you fix whatever is going on with your fur," she flicked a stray piece of moss from Gray's ear with her tail-tip as she passed, leaving the toms to go wake Night.

"It's not _that_ bad," Gray mumbled. Still, he twisted to smooth the unruly fur. Storm felt his paws growing restless as he watched Stoneteller, Crag, and Talon approach the Clan leaders.

 _This is it,_ a voice in the back of his mind warned him. _This is the last time you'll see your Clan—the last time you'll see Squirrelpaw. Even if you couldn't be together, if you stayed, at least you would have been able to see her. At least you could have stolen glances at her during Gatherings; shared jokes with her over the border. Is the hope that she'll change her mind worth losing everything?_

"Storm, Gray! Are you coming on a hunt or are you hibernating?"

Storm forced the voice from his mind as Night's dry taunt drifted to them from the cave entrance.

"We'll be right there!" Gray called, adding quietly under his breath, "She-cats!" He immediately faltered, flashing Storm an apologetic glance.

"They're always in a hurry," Storm agreed jokingly as he stood, ignoring the sympathy in his Tribe-mate's eyes as he moved to join Mist and Night at the entrance.

"Not even going to say goodbye?"

Storm hesitated. Crowfeather sat a little apart from the Clans, his fur looking slightly damp.

"Did you sit vigil at Feathertail's grave last night?" Storm asked quietly as he stopped to stand in front of the WindClan warrior.

"I did," he admitted. "I just got in, actually. Squirrelpaw is going to be upset if you're not part of the escort party, you know."

"It's for the best." Storm knew he was trying to convince himself as much as he was Crowfeather.

The thin warrior shrugged. "If you say so." Still, he hesitated, and Storm waited for the difficult tom to find the words he was looking for. Finally, he stepped closer, pressing his flank briefly to Storm's. "I'm going to miss you, Stormfur." He rumbled. "We all are. But for what it's worth, I think you're making the right choice."

Storm was surprised by the WindClan warrior's heartfelt words. "I…" He bowed his head briefly. "Thank-you, Crowfeather."

"Sure," another nonchalant shrug rolled off the smoky tom's shoulders. "Anyways," he began to regain his usual prickly composure. "Your patrol is waiting."

"Right," Storm took a step back. "Goodbye, Crowfeather. Feathertail would be proud of the warrior you're becoming." With that, the prey-hunter turned tail and joined his hunting patrol, taking the lead as he put as much distance between himself and the Clans as he could; between himself and Squirrelpaw.

"Slow down!" Night gasped as she caught up when the dark gray tom finally stopped. Gray and Mist were right behind her, though they didn't seem nearly as short of breath as the black-pelted cave-guard.

"Sorry," Storm offered meekly.

"Should we split up here?" Gray surveyed their surroundings carefully as he spoke.

"Yes," Mist agreed. "Storm and I will go up, you take Night along the ridge to the empty nests—you'll need her if there are any scavengers about."

"Sounds good," Gray was already moving, his words called back over his shoulder as he beckoned Night to join him. "See you back at the cave!"

Mist and Storm mewed their temporary farewells before padding off in the opposite direction. The traveled in silence, though it was not an uncomfortable one only stopping to hunt twice before it finally hit Storm.

 _This is the last time I'll ever see the Clans. Today is the last chance I'll get to see Squirrelpaw before she's gone to StarClan-knows-where._ He froze in his tracks, his heart pounding and his blood rushing in his ears. Mist stopped beside him, resting her tail gently on his shoulder.

"If we hurry, we can catch them as they reach the edge of the mountains," she whispered, her voice thick with sorrow.

Storm nodded numbly, and the silvery prey-hunter took off like the Tribe of Endless Hunting themselves had given her the order. Storm was only a heartbeat behind her, panic giving him wings. _I have to see her one last time._

"We're almost there," Mist called back breathlessly, launching herself up a steep cliff. _This cliff is the edge of our territory… have they already left?_ Relief crashed over Storm as he reached the top of the cliff, seeing Talon and Crag far below, the Clan's trudging through the snow behind them.

"Stormfur!" Brambleclaw yowled, waving his tail in greeting.

"It's just Storm now," the dark gray prey-hunter called back. He bounded across the ridge behind Mist, calling greetings and goodbyes to his Clan-mates and closest friends, wishing them well on their journey and happiness in their new homes. Leopardstar watched with pride and approval as he maneuvered the rocky terrain as comfortably as if he had been born there, and Tawnypelt rolled her eyes and called something to him about being a show off. He didn't slow until his dark amber gaze found Squirrelpaw. With a mighty leap, he jumped from one perch to the next, making his way down to her as the rest of the cats slipped over the border and into unknown lands.

"Squirrelpaw," he called softly, his paws prickling as she averted her eyes. "You're a great warrior," he continued even though she seemed to not be listening. "ThunderClan is lucky you decided to stay. They need you."

"I thought _you_ needed me," she murmured despondently.

"I do," Storm whispered, carefully stepping closer when he was certain the Clans were safely over the Tribe's border. "But I can wait. And I will. I'll always wait for you, and I'll always love you, even if the day that you return to me never comes." He bent and touched his nose to hers, and gentle gesture that seemed to last a lifetime and was still over too soon. "Your new home is waiting," he stepped back and flicked his ears to where Brambleclaw and Crowfeather stood, waiting on her to catch up.

She opened her mouth, but Storm shook his head, touching his tail-tip to her muzzle before turning and padding away. _This isn't goodbye, Squirrelpaw. Not as long as there's a chance that you may change your mind._ A pang of longing ached in his chest, though he felt closure as well. _My new home is also waiting, and it's time for me to start giving everything I've got left to the Tribe._

Still, with every step he took away from her, his heart broke a little more. Mist followed him closely, her eyes glowing softly with concern.

"It's not too late," she whispered quietly.

Storm forced an amused purr. "No, Mist. It is. This is my home now. Maybe one day, she'll join me, but even if that day never comes I know I've made the right choice." He flicked his tail across the lithe prey-hunter's shoulder. "Come on, let's get what we've caught back to the cave so we can go out again. The snow isn't going to be letting up for many moons yet."

The gray tabby-and-white she-cat nodded and the sympathy that clouded her gaze cleared. "You're right," she lifted her head and scented the air. "And it smells like more will be falling soon."

"Let's try to get out again before that, then."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this update out, guys! I just found out that my own sweet cat, Bastet, is actually pregnant! So between work, study, and preparing for a litter of kittens, I've hardly had time to breathe. Not to mention Dark Souls 3 has practically taken my life away.

ANYWAYS

Thanks for all of the reviews and for the continued support! This fanfic doesn't have all that many chapters left, and I'm eager to see where the next few lead me! Thanks again, love you guys!


End file.
